For You
by Sehun Deer's
Summary: Luhan ingin membantu Yixing bercerai dengan Junmyeon, karena itulah ia rela menjadi pengasuh anak dari Oh Sehun. "Ya! Kau ingin bilang jika Joohyun itu lebih cantik dari aku?"/ HunHan Couple / GS. Chap 19 Up. END
1. Prolog

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Langkah seorang wanita bermata teduh terhenti ketika melihat pemandang menyakitkan yang ada di depannya. Bibir tipis yang sedari tak menampilkan senyum kini perlahan mengukir senyum. Kali ini bukan senyum yang menunjukkan kebahagian, namun senyum penuh kesakitan yang ia tunjukkan.

Benturan kecil di punggungnya, membuat wanita ini menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat siapa pelaku yang membuat badannya sedikit terhuyung ke depan.

"Kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?" wanita penyebab wanita bersenyum teduh terhuyung itu mengusap-usap pelan dahinya lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas kecil yang ia selempangkan di pundaknya.

"Kau saja yang terlalu fokus dengan ponselmu" wanita bermata teduh itu tersenyum melihat omelan kecil yang keluar dari mulut adiknya itu.

"Jadi, jawablah pertanyaanku _Jie_ "

"Aku melihat Junmyeon, Luhan" jawaban dari wanita bermata teduh itu membuat adiknya – Luhan – memicingkan matanya untuk melihat keberadaan lelaki yang sudah beberapa bulan ini membuat kakaknya bersedih.

 _Gotcha,_ ia menemukan sesosok lelaki yang sedang menyantap makanan bersama dengan wanita bergaun ala musim semi di sebuah café yang bertemakan _outdoor_. Bahkan di sela-sela kegiatan makan siang mereka terdapat tawa hingga _skinship_ yang mereka lakukan.

"Yixing _Jie_ " panggil Luhan yang menatap kakaknya itu dengan tatapan was-was. Namun hatinya semakin mencelos ketika melihat senyum penuh paksaan dari bibir kakaknya.

"Tak apa, ayo kita pulang. Aku sudah selesai berbelanja untuk makan malam kita nanti" Yixing akhirnya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Luhan yang mengepalkan tangannya erat melihat kakak iparnya itu sedang berduaan dengan wanita lain selain kakaknya.

"YA! Yixing Jie tunggu!" Luhan sengaja berteriak berharap Junmyeon menyadari keberadaannya maupun kakaknya. Dan benar saja, Junmyeon yang mendengar nama Yixing akhirnya tertarik menatap punggung dua wanita yang menjauh dari tempatnya. Bahkan ia tau bahwa salah satu dari punggungnya adalah milik istrinya.

Namun pandangannya hanya bertahan beberapa saat saja hingga ia kembali menatap wanita cantik yang ada di depannya.

.

.

"Aku ingin kau mencarikanku pengasuh untuk Haowen. Aku ingin wanita yang tak terlalu tua, bertempat tinggal di sekitar atau dekat dengan rumahku, dan juga berpengalaman" perintah seorang lelaki bertampang datar nan bermata tajam pada salah satu pengawalnya.

"Memangnya ada apa Presdir?" Tanya pengawal itu setelah selesai mencatat permintaan Presdir tampannya itu.

"Bibi Jung sepertinya telalu tua untuk mengasuh bayiku yang masih berumur lima bulan itu. Ia mengeluh tangannya sering kebas dan punggungnya nyeri" jawab sang Presdir sambil mengurut pangkal hidung mancungnya itu.

"Baiklah Presdir, saya akan mencarikannya segera untuk anda" ketika melihat anggukan dari sang Presdir, pengawal itu pun keluar dan memulai pekerjaannya.

Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan yang baru lima bulan ini menyandang status duda ini memang sedikit protektif kepada bayinya setelah istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan bayi mereka. Karena ia menyayangi anaknya inilah kenapa ia tak ingin mempercayakan Haowen pada orang yang bisa saja menyelakai anaknya.

Sebenarnya ia bisa saja belajar pada Ibunya tentang bagaimana cara mengasuh bayi berumur lima tahun seperti Haowen. Ini semua semakin susah karena ia adalah seorang ayah yang memiliki banyak sekali pekerjaan yang akan menyita waktunya. Dan akhirnya kini pilihannya jatuh untuk mencarikan pengasuh untuk bayinya.

 **TBC or END**

 **Aku tau Ini begitu kurang ajar karena aku belum menyelesaikan ff 520 family tapi meng-up ff lainnya. Jujur saja aku sedang buntu untuk ff ku yang satu itu. dan mungkin ini penengah dalam keadaan bosanku itu. silahkan review jika kalian ingin ff ini di terusin atau ngga**

 _ **Gomawo**_


	2. Chapter 1

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

" _Yeobo_ , kau sudah pulang?" Yixing bangkit dari duduknya ketika melihat sang suami masuk ke dalam rumah mereka. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang mendengar pertanyaan dari Yixing hanya memandang istrinya dengan tatapan datar. Tak ada pelukan atau ciuman singkat ketika Junmyeon pulang, karena ia memang tidak menginginkannya.

"Kau sengaja bukan?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba sambil memutar tubuhnya menghadap Yixing. Tatapannya tetap datar, tak menghangat. Yixing tampak mengerutkan dahinya hingga membuat alisnya nyaris bersatu.

"Apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kau sengaja mengikutiku bukan saat makan siang?" tanya Junmyeon sambil memandang Yixing dengan tatapan malas.

"Tidak, aku – "

"Tak ada gunanya kau berlaku seperti penguntit. Sekalipun kau mengetahui bahwa aku makan siang dengan Wendy, aku tak akan berubah atau meminta maaf padamu" sergah Junmyeon cepat hingga membuat Yixing menghela nafas berat. Selalu suaminya ini berburuk sangka padanya.

"Aku sudah memasakkan makan malam untukmu" Yixing memilih mengalihkan topik daripada mereka harus bertengkar karena salah paham.

"Tak usah, aku tak lapar" jawab Junmyeon lalu berlalu menuju ke kamarnya. Yixing kembali menghela nafas panjang ketika melihat punggung Junmyeon menghilang di balik pintu kamar suaminya.

Yixing mengelus perutnya yang sudah terlihat sedikit menggembung di balik daster longgarnya. "Tak apa, Ayahmu pasti akan menyayangimu meski ia membenci Ibu" senyum pahit akhirnya terukir di bibir pink milik Yixing.

Akhirnya Yixing berjalan menuju ke dapur untuk membersihkan semua makanan yang ada di meja makan. Tidak sekali dua kali Junmyeon berlaku seperti ini. Bahkan semenjak 3 bulan ia menjadi Istri Junmyeon, suaminya itu belum sama sekali mencicipi masakannya.

Tangannya terampil memasukkan makannya ke dalam lemari pendingin. Yixing merasa sayang jika harus membuangnya begitu saja. Lebih baik ia gunakan untuk makan dengan Luhan. Ia memang bisa dibilang berkecukupan dengan uang pemberian Junmyeon selama ini, namun ia memiliki kebiasaan untuk berhemat selama ini.

Kaki Yixing kemudian melangkahkan kakinya ke sebuah kamar berpintu putih. Ia membuka pintu itu perlahan karena takut mengganggu sesosok yang ada di dalam.

"Sudah selesai menyambut suamimu _Jie_?" tanya Luhan yang sedang tidur menelungkup sambil memainkan ponselnya. Yixing tersenyum kemudian berjalan menuju ke Luhan untuk mendudukkan diri di pinggiran kasur.

"Sudah. Jika kau ingin makan, aku ada persediaan makan di lemari pendingin"

"Dan pasti kau diacuhkan lagi kan _Jie_? Ayolah, kenapa kau masih bertahan dengan pria bajingan seperti itu? Lebih baik kau menceraikannya" jawab Luhan menggebu hingga mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya. Luhan bahkan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk bersila di atas kasur.

"Aku juga berpikir seperti itu Lu. Tapi keadaan tak memungkinkan. Aku sedang hamil dan lagi biaya untuk menyewa pengacara di Korea lebih mahal daripada di Cina" jelas Yixing sambil mengelus pelan perutnya berharap bisa menyalurkan kasih sayang pada janinnya.

Luhan tampak berpikir, ia memandang wajah Yixing dengan penuh kasih. Ia tak mungkin tega melihat kakaknya diperlakukan seperti ini dengan suaminya. Tapi memang benar jika menyewa jasa pengacara di Korea sangatlah mahal dibanding di negara mereka.

"Aku tidur dulu Lu, punggungku lelah" pamit Yixing lalu membaringkan tubuhnya di sebelah Luhan. Luhan tak menjawab, ia hanya memperhatikan setiap gerak gerik yang kakaknya lakukan.

"Aku akan membantumu Jie"

.

.

Di sebuah pusat pertokoan, terlihat Luhan sedang berjalan santai sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Bibirnya berkali-kali mengucapkan kata-kata yang ia baca di pusat pertokoan itu. Karena jujur saja meski sudah dua bulan ia pindah ke Korea, Luhan belum begitu fasih membaca maupun mengerti bahasa Korea.

"Hah... dimana aku bisa mencari pekerjaan?" desah Luhan yang kini duduk di sebuah halte bus. Kakinya yang menggantung kini ia goyang-goyangkan agar menghilangkan rasa kebas pada kakinya karena ia telah terlalu jauh berjalan.

"Atau aku pulang saja ya?" Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak.

"Tidak. Aku harus membantu Yixing Jie mendapatkan uang agar ia bisa berceraidengan lelaki bajingan itu" ucap Luhan semangat lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dari duduknya. Ia kemudian melanjutkan langkahnya hingga menemukan sebuah tulisan yang Luhan bisa menerjemahkannya bahwa toko itu sedang mencari karyawan.

Dengan langkah cepat Luhan masuk ke dalam toko tersebut. Kemudian ia bertanya pada salah satu pelayan yang ada di toko tersebut meski dengan bahasa Korea minim.

"Apakah disini menerima pekerja baru?" tanya Luhan dengan aksen yang berbeda dari orang Korea kebanyakan.

"Ya, apakah kau berminat?" Luhan sontak mengangguk antusisas mendengar perkataan sang pelayan.

"Mari ikut saya bertemu dengan pemilik toko ini" ajak sang pelayan lalu mengajak Luhan menemui sang pemilik toko.

Setelah bertemu dengan sang pemilik toko, sang pelayan pun akhirnya menjelaskan maksud kedatangan Luhan. Sesekali wanita sang pemilik toko melirik Luhan untuk mempertimbangkan apakah ia akan merima Luhan atau tidak.

"Baiklah kau bisa mulai bekerja besok pagi karena kami memang sedang kewalahan melayani para konsumen dengan jumlah pekerja yang sedikit" ucap pemilik toko yang membuat Luhan tersentak kaget.

"Kamsahamnida... kamsahamnida" ucap Luhan berkali-kali.

"Saya akan bekerja dengan giat" janji Luhan yang membuat sang pemilik toko tersenyum senang.

.

"Jadi kau sudah pernah menjadi pengasuh sebelumnya?" tanya Sehun pada seorang wanita yang kira-kira berumur 23 tahun itu. Sang wanita kemudian mengangguk malu untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Kalau begitu perlihatkan padaku bagaimana cara menggendong bayi berumur 5 bulan!" pinta Sehun.

Sang wanita kemudian berdiri dan berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja yang terdapat boneka bayi. Dengan tangam sedikit gemetaran, ia meraih boneka itu lalu menggendongnya.

Sehun tampak mengerutkan dahinya karena melihat sang wanita begitu rancu menggendong boneka yang menyerupai bayi itu. Bagaimana tidak, wanita itu menggendong dengan satu tangan.

"Kau akan menggendong anakku seperti itu?" tanya Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"I - iya, apa ada yang salah?"

"Baiklah, silahkan keluar" ucap Sehun kemudian kembali berkutat dengan dokumen yang ada di meja kerjanya. Wanita itu terlihat bingung namun akhirnya ia berjalan keluar dari ruang kerja Sehun.

Beberapa saat setelah itu pengawal pribadinya masuk ke dalan ruangan kerja Sehun.

"Kenapa kau memberiku kandidat-kandidat yang tak sesuai dengan kriteriaku?!" ucap Sehun dengan nada tinggi. Sang pengawal lalu menunduk dalam tanda menyesal.

"Maafkan saya Presdir"

"Tiga kandidat tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang benar. Aku sudah bilang padamu jika aku ingin yang muda, tapi kenapa kau memberiku calon pengasuh yang sudah memiliki suami dan tiga orang anak?" tanya Sehun sedikit membentak pada pengawalnya.

"Tapi dia masih dua puluh tiga tahun Presdir, dan rata-rata semua calon pengasuh Haowen memiliki umur dua puluh tiga tahun" bela pengawal itu sambil melihat ke arah Sehun.

"Tetap saja, bagaimana bisa ia mengasuh anakku jika di rumah ia sudah merawat ketiga anaknya?" sang pengawal kembali menunduk tanpa berniat membalas perkataan Sehun.

"Aku ingin kau mencarikan lagi untukku"

"Baik Presdir"

.

"Dari mana saja Lu?" Tanya Yixing ketika melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah. Ia memang sudah mencari Luhan sedari tadi, namun karena ia tak bisa menemukannya akhirnya Yixing mengirimi Luhan pesan. Dan dengan tega Luhan juga tak membalas pesannya.

Luhan mengeluarkan cengirannya lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Yixing. "Maafkan aku _Jiee_ , aku sedang mencari pekerjaan untuk membiayai perceraianmu dengan suamimu" tentu saja Yixing terkejut mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa Lu?" Yixing memang menginginkan perpisahan dengan Junmyeon, namun ia juga memikirkan anaknya nanti dan mungkin juga hatinya. Ya, Yixing memang mencintai Junmyeon.

"Kau masih ingin bersama dengan orang yang tak mencintaimu? Tidak Jie, aku tak bisa melihatmu selalu diacuhkan seperti ini. Kita bisa mengajukan gugatan perceraianmu setelah bayimu lahir, setelah putusannya keluar kita bisa pulang kembali ke Cina" jelas Luhan. Tangan Luhan menggenggam erat tangan Yixing mencoba memberi dukungan bahwa apa yang akan mereka lakukan ini memang sudah terbaik untuk Yixing.

"Kau benar, aku dan Junmyeon memang harus berpisah untuk bisa sama-sama merasa bahagia" ucap Yixing dengan memasang senyum penuh kelembutan meski masih jelas rasa sakit disana.

.

"Aku pulang!" seru Sehun ketika masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Sehun-ah!" teriak Ibu Sehun dari kamarnya. Sehun tau jika sudah seperti itu berarti ia harus segera menemui Ibunya disana. Dengan langkah cepat Sehun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Ibunya, karena jika ia lama untuk menghampiri Ibunya bisa saja Ibunya akan mengomel padanya.

Sehun membuka perlahan pintu kamar Ibunya yang tak tertutup rapat. Hatinya menghangat ketika melihat anaknya berada di gendongan Ibunya. Dengan cepat Sehun mendekat ke Ibunya lalu meraih Haowen dalam gendongannya.

Sedetik kemudian Ibu Sehun menghembuskan nafas lega dan juga meluruskan tangannya yang merasa kebas. Sehun yang melihat itu semakin tak tega jika harus melihat Ibunya terlalu lelah karena merawat Haowen.

"Kau sudah menemukan pengasuh untuk Haowen?" Tanya Ibu Sehun sambil memijat pelan lengan kirinya.

"Belum Bu, tapi aku akan segera menemukannya" Ibu Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya panjang karena anaknta belum juga menemukan pengasuh untuk menggantikannya dalam mengasuh Haowen.

"Mungkin kau harus menemukan Ibu baru untuk Haowen"

"Aku – aku masih belum bisa Ibu"

 **TBC**

 **Terima kasih untuk semua yang udah review di chap sebelumnya, aku ga nyangka kalo bakalan banyak yang ngerespon. Jadi disini aku mau mengucapkan maaf karena di chap sebelumnya aku typo salah tulis umur Haowen jadi umur lima tahun. Jadi yang bener itu lima bulan ya hehe.**

 **Maaf juga kalo sampai saat ini alur ff ini lambat karena belum ada Hunhan momentnya sama sekali. Karena aku kayaknya emang gitu setiap bikin ff wkwk**

 **Oh ya bolehkah aku minta doa untuk ayahku yang meninggal lima hari yang lalu?**

 _ **Gomawo**_


	3. Chapter 2

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Luhan tak tau kenapa nasib sial harus menimpa sang kakak. Empat bulan sebelumnya Yixing berpamitan ingin merantau ke Korea untuk mencari pekerjaan yang lebih layak untuknya. Sempat dilarang oleh kedua orang tuanya namun Yixing tetap kukuh untuk berangkat ke Korea dengan sisa tabungannya yang tak bisa dibilang banyak. Setelah sampai di Korea Yixing kemudian menyewa flat kecil dengan harga murah karena di dalam flat itu tak ada perabotan sama sekali.

Luhan sempat menghubungi Yixing untuk bertanya bagaimana kabar kakaknya itu ketika di Korea. Dan saat itu Luhan percaya kepada bahwa kakaknya baik-baik saja ketika Yixing berhasil meyakinkan Luhan.

Jika saja Yixing tak bersikeras pergi ke Korea, pasti ia juga tak akan bertemu dengan Junmyeon. Berawal dari kepolosan Yixing yang ditawari Junmyeon pekerjaan saat ia tak sengaja bertemu Junmyeon yang keluar dari sebuah klub malam. Akhirnya Yixing mengikuti Junmyeon yang saat itu sedang mabuk ke sebuah hotel. Dengan alih-alih akan ditawari pekerjaan sebagai koki di sebuah hotel, akhirnya Yixing mau mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di hotel Yixing tak segera mendapat pekerjaan, yang ia dapat malah kebejatan Junmyeon yang dengan tega memperkosa Yixing dalam keadaan mabuk. Dan setelah puas merenggut keperawanan Yixing, Junmyeon keesokan harinya meninggalkan wanita berkebangsaan Cina itu sendirian di hotel.

Namun sepertinya dewa fortuna masih berpihak pada Yixing karena dengan bodohnya Junmyeon meninggalkan jas berisi dompetnya di kamar hotel. Dan akhirnya Yixing menyimpannya.

Satu bulan sudah Yixing berada di Korea, dan akhirnya Luhan mendapat sebuah kabar mengejutkan bahwa kakaknya tengah mengandung sebuah janin. Dengan segera Luhan pun menyusul Yixing ke Korea sesuai permintaan kedua orang tuanya.

Dan benar saja ternyata Yixing telah mengandung janin yang sedang berusia satu bulan. Dengan kemarahan yang masih memuncak, akhirnya Luhan memngajak Yixing untuk menemui Junmyeon di rumahnya sesuai dengan alamat yang ada di dompetnya.

Awalnya Junmyeon mengelak semua itu, bahkan Ibunya sempat tak percaya dengan semua perkataan Yixing. Tapi setelah melihat jas dan dompet Junmyeon ada di Yixing serta _bill_ hotel yang Yixing simpan, akhirnya Ibu Junmyeon percaya dan meminta Junmyeon untuk bertanggung jawab.

.

Hari ini Sehun mengajak Haowen bepergian ke pusat pertokoan karena Sehun berencana untuk mendekor ulang kamar Haowen. Kamar Haowen yang awalnya berwarna abu-abu seperti kamarnya ingin ia ubah menjadi warna biru laut agar lebih ceria.

Sehun menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita karena dengan tampang yang tampan dan badan yang gagah, Sehun juga menggendong Haowen yang tampak nyaman di dalam _carrier baby_. Mungkin para wanita berpikiran bahwa Sehun adalah sosok lelaki yang begitu sempurna karena orang kantoran seperti dirinya biasanya akan tak sanggup meluangkan waktunya untuk memperhatikan anaknya.

Kaki panjang Sehun melangkah masuk ke dalam sebuah toko yang menyediakan berbagai property. Ia hanya meminta satu dari lima pengawalnya untuk masuk menemani dirinya memesan barang yang akan ia taruh di kamar Haowen.

"Jadi aku ingin mendekor ulang kamar anakku. Aku ingin dinding kamar berwarna biru muda dengan design gambar awan dan mobil-mobil. Aku tak ingin menggunakan wallpaper, aku ingin kalian melukisnya saja. Aku tak masalah jika harus menambah harga" ucap Sehun sambil menepuk-nepuk paha Haowen yang ia dudukkan di pangkuannya. Sedangkan bayi yang mendublikat semua wajah Ayahnya itu hanya asik mengemut ibu jarinya.

"Lalu ada lagi Tuan?" Tanya seorang pegawai toko tersebut setelah mencatat semua keinginan Sehun.

"Untuk isinya aku serahkan pada kalian. Yang pasti aku ingin kamar anakku masih terlihat seperti kamar lelaki meski menggunakan warna biru muda" pegawai itu kembali mencatat keinginan Sehun sambil sesekali mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Ah ya, aku ingin ranjang anakku menggunakan ranjang besar, karena aku tetap ingin bisa menemani dia tidur"

"Baiklah, kami akan mulai mendekor kamar anak anda besok siang" Sehun mengangguk lalu memberikan kartu namanya yang tertera alamat rumahnya.

Ketika Sehun akan bangkit dari duduknya, ia baru sadar jika Haowen baru saja mengompol di celananya. Sehun tampak tak berkutik dan seingatnya ia telah memakaikan popok Haowen. Tapi kenapa kini anaknya itu mengompol?

"Apakah di sekitar sini ada toko perlengkapan bayi?"

.

Luhan tampak ceria melayani berbagai kemauan konsumen, terlebih Luhan banyak bertemu dengan bayi-bayi yang menurutnya menggemaskan itu. Satu kesulitan Luhan yang memang beberapa kali ia alami saat menangani konsumennya. Yaitu Luhan terkadang tak mengerti apa yang konsumennya mau. Bahkan ia terkadang salah mengambilkan barang untuk konsumennya. Pemilik toko memang memaklumi kesalahan Luhan, namun Luhan tak mungkin akan selamanya seperti ini. Selain merugikan konsumen, ia juga akan merugikan reputasi tempatnya bekerja.

Luhan sedikit terkesiap ketika beberapa orang berbadan tegap dan memakai seragam rapi tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam toko. Bukan hanya Luhan, tapi beberapa orang yang ada disana juga kaget dengan kedatangan mereka. Terlebih lagi ketika seorang pria tampan masuk ke dalam toko sambil menggendong bayi di dadanya.

Luhan yang sedang berada di dekat pintu pun merasa takut ketika pria itu mendekat ke arahnya. Luhan tak pernah melihat seperti ini saat berada di Cina. Ia bahkan berpikiran bahwa lelaki yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya ini adalah seorang pimpinan mafia.

"Tolong gantikan popok anakku, aku akan membeli semua keperluan yang sedang dibutuhkan anakku saat ini" ucap pria tampan itu sambil menyodorkan bayinya kepada Luhan. Karena takut dengan pria di depannya ini, akhirnya Luhan menerima bayi pria tersebut.

"Jangan coba melakukan apa-apa pada anakku" tegas pria itu yang membuat Luhan melebarkan sedikit matanya. Apakah ia terlihat seperti penculik atau seseorang yang kasar terhadap bayi? Beberapa orang yang ada di toko tersebut mulai kembali ke aktifitas semula karena mereka tak ingin ikut campur dalam urusan Luhan dengan pria itu.

Pria itu berbalik dan berbicara kepada para pengawalnya. "Aku akan ke toko sebelah untuk membeli celana. Hanya sebentar saja, aku ingin kalian menjaga Haowen. Jangan sampai kalian lengah, ikuti kemana saja ia pergi" titah pria itu sambil mengacungkan jarinya ke arah Luhan tanpa berbalik menatap Luhan. Sedangkan Luhan mendengus pelan melihat jari panjang Sehun menunjuk wajahnya.

Pria itu kemudian keluar dari toko meninggalkan Luhan yang masih cengo karena para pengawal itu kini mengerumuni dirinya.

"Emmm bisakah kalian memberiku sedikit jalan? Aku ingin segera mengganti popok bayi ini sebelum ia terkena ruam" pinta Luhan yang dituruti oleh para pengawal itu. Luhan akhirnya berjalan ke arah rak yang tempat berderetnya beberapa merk popok. Setelah itu ia juga mengambil sebuah celana dan seperangkat peralatan bayi yang berisi bedak bayi, tisu kering, tisu basah, dan juga krim untuk mengatasi ruam.

Luhan lalu berjalan ke sebuah ruangan tempat para pekerja beristirahat. Ia akan menggunakan tempat itu untuk mengganti popok. Para pengawal bahkan masih setia mengekor di belakang Luhan.

"Kalian tunggu disini saja, aku tak akan menutup pintunya. Jadi kalian bisa melihatku dan bayi ini" pinta Luhan karena tak mungkin ia membiarkan para pengawal ikut masuk ke dalam ruang yang sempit jika mereka masuki.

Luhan kemudian membuka celana serta popok yang dipakai bayi bernama Haowen itu. Bayi itu memperhatikan Luhan sambil tetap setia mengemut ibu jarinya. "Bagaiamana bisa Ayahmu tak tau jika popokmu sudah penuh? Bahkan kau buang air besar juga" gumam Luhan sambil membersihkan tubuh bagian bawah Haowen dengan tisu basah hingga bersih.

"Sepertinya kau memang bayi yang sangat tenang ya"ucap Luhan karena sedari tadi Haowen sama sekali tak menangis. Tangan Luhan terlihat terampil saat menggantikan popok Haowen lalu memakaikan sebuah celana pendek yang tampak tak begitu senada dengan atasan bayi tersebut.

"Minggirlah, aku sudah selesai" ucap Luhan sambil menggendong Haowen yang memainkan tangannya seolah akan menggapai lengan para pengawal Ayahnya. Dengan patuh para pengawal itu memberi Luhan jalan lalu mengekor kembali di belakang Luhan.

Luhan dapat melihat kedatangan Ayah si bayi yang telah mengganti celana birunya dengan celana hitam. Tanpa basa-basi lelaki itu mendatangi Luhan lalu mengambil begitu saja bayinya yang sepertinya nyaman di dekapan Luhan.

"Kau bisa mentotal semua pengeluaran untuk mengganti popok anakku" ucap pria itu datar. Luhan mengangguk samar lalu berjalan menuju ke kasir untuk menghitung semua pengeluaran bayi konsumennya itu.

"sepuluh ribu won" ucap Luhan setelah mentotal semuanya. Pria itu kemudian memerintahkan salah satu pengawalnya untuk mengurus pembayaran. Selagi menunggu proses pembayaran selesai, pandangan pria itu tak lepas mengarah pada Luhan.

Entah kenapa ia yang tak biasa mempercayakan anaknya begitu saja pada orang lain, kali ini bisa dengan gampangnya menyerahkan anaknya pada seorang pelayan toko yang belum ia kenal. Dan untung saja Haowen juga merasa tenang dengan wanita yang sedang menyerahkan uang kembalian kepada pengawalnya.

"Terima kasih, semoga anda dan bayi anda menyukai pelayanan kami" ucap Luhan sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Tunggu –" sergah pria tampan itu ketika pengawalnya mengajak keluar dari toko tersebut. Kaki panjangnya berjalan mendekat ke arah meja kasir. Luhan memasang tampang bingung ketika pria itu mendekatinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Datanglah ke kantorku, aku memiliki penawaran yang menarik untukmu" ucap pria itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu nama kepada Luhan. Dengan ragu Luhan mengambil kartu nama itu.

"Oh Se – hun" Luhan mencoba mengeja huruf hangul yang tertera di kartu nama.

"Ya, itu namaku" ucap pria bernama Oh Sehun itu lalu pergi melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan toko tempat Luhan bekerja. Luhan sungguh tak tau apa yang dimaksud dengan tawaran menarik untuknya. Tapi ia tetap akan menemui pria itu untuk mengetahuinya.

.

Usia kehamilan Yixing memasuki bulan ke empat, itu berarti Yixing akan mulai merasakan yang dinamakan mengidam. Seperti malam ini, jam dinding menunjukkan pukul delapan malam. Ia merutuki kenapa mengidamnya datang saat Luhan belum pulang bekerja dan Junmyeon yang ada di dalam berharap Luhan akan segera pulang dan menemaninya berjalan-jalan di sekitar taman kompleks untuk menikmati mekarnya bunga-bunga yang ada disana. Ingin mengajak Junmyeon pun tak mungkin karena Junmyeon tak akan mau menuruti kemauannya.

Karena perasaan yang menggebu, akhirnya Yixing memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman komplek sendirian. Dengan berbekal sebuah jaket tipis dan sandal rumahnya, Yixing akhirnya memantapkan diri untuk berjalan-jalan.

"Mau kemana kau?" Tanya Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya saat Yixing tengah berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Dengan sedikit berjengit kaget, Yixing berbalik dan memandang wajah datar Junmyeon.

"A – aku ingin pergi ke taman komplek. Bolehkah aku kesana?" Tanya Yixing berharap suaminya itu bersedia menemaninya.

"Lakukan sesukamu, kau tak perlu meminta ijin padaku" ucap Junmyeon lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur.

"Tapi aku sedang mengidam saat ini, dan ini keinginan anakmu" langkah Junmyeon sempat terhenti mendengar perkataan Yixing. Junmyeon kemudian kembali memutar tubuhnya dan menatap Yixing yang sedang meremas kedua tangannya bersamaan.

"Anakku kau bilang? Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya anakku jika aku tak menginginkan kehadiran anak itu hah?!" bentak Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing menutup matanya karena kaget dan merasa sakit hati secara bersamaan dengan ucapan Junmyeon.

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau menyebut bayi yang ada di dalam perutmu itu anakku" setelah mengatakannya, Junmyeon kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Yixing yang mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Tak apa nak, mari kita bersenang-senang" ucap Yixing sembari menyeka air matanya. Ia kemudian melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari rumah dan berjalan menuju ke taman komplek yang berjarak satu kilometer dari rumahnya.

 **TBC**

 **Ini sudah panjang kan? Iyakan? Iyain aja deh ya**

 **Terimakasi pada semua readers yang udah baca, udah review, dan udah mendoakan untuk ayahku *bow*. Aku terharu kalian mau mendoakan ayahku dan memberiku semangat. Aku akan meng-up ini secepat mungkin biar kalian ngga ngelupain ff ini wkwk**

 **Oke jangan lupa review lagi ya**

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	4. Chapter 3

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Badan Luhan sedikit terhuyung ketika bus yang ia tumpangi berhenti di sebuah halte di dekat komplek rumahnya. Dengan segera ia berdiri dari duduknya lalu keluar dari bus. Ia sedikit berlari kecil menuju ke halte karena tak ingin terguyur gerimis. Ya, entah kenapa malam itu gerimis turun untuk pertama kalinya di musim semi tahun ini.

Luhan sedikit menepuk-nepuk mantelnya yang basah karena terkena air hujan yang tak begitu derasnya. "Lu – Luhan" Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan ketika mendengar namanya di panggil oleh seseorang. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat sesosok wanita sedang duduk di halte sambil merapatkan jaket tipis yang membalut tubuhnya. Wanita itu menatapnya sayu, jangan lupakan tubuhnya bergetar tipis karena menahan dinginnya malam bercampur gerimis.

" _Jie!_ " pekik Luhan lalu mendekat ke arah tubuh wanita yang ia kenal sebagai kakaknya itu. Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yixing, dengan cepat ia merengkuh tubuh dingin kakaknya itu. Yixing tersenyum samar, tangannya terangkat lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Luhan.

"Kau baru saja pulang?" Tanya Yixing lemah. Luhan menjauhkan badannya lalu membuka mantel yang ia kenakan lalu menyematkan di tubuh Yixing. Ia tak mungkin tetap menggunakan mantelnya namun tetap membiarkan kakak dan calon keponakannya kedinginan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini _Jie_?" Tanya Luhan yang mengabaikan pertanyaan Yixing.

"A – aku baru saja pergi ke taman Lu, anakku menginginkannya. Dan karena tiba-tiba hujan aku berjalan kemari untuk berteduh" jelas Yixing sambil mengelus pelan perutnya.

"Tapi tak seharusnya kau memakai pakaian setipis ini _Jie_? Dan lagi kemana suamimu?" mendengar pertanyaan Luhan, Yixing hanya menggeleng pelan sambil menunduk dalam.

"Baiklah kita pulang, aku akan memanggil taxi tetaplah disini" Luhan berdiri kemudian menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri secara bergantian untuk mencari taxi.

"Kita bisa pulang dengan berjalan kaki Lu"

"Halte ini cukup jauh _Jie_ dengan rumahmu, aku tak mau kau kelelahan" Yixing kembali tersenyum karena setidaknya adiknya ini masih mengkhawatirkannya. Meskipun suaminya sama sekali tak peduli lagi dengannya.

"Jika kau laki-laki pasti aku sudah menikahimu Lu"

"Sayangnya aku bukan lelaki _Jie_ "

.

"Kenapa anda yakin bahwa wanita itu bisa menjadi pengasuh yang baik untuk anak anda Tuan?" Tanya pengawal Sehun yang kala itu sedang menemani Sehun mengasuh Haowen di ruang keluarga. Ya hanya pengawal Jung lah yang Sehun percayai untuk membantu menangani segala masalahnya.

"Kau lihat bukan saat pertama kali Haowen ku titipkan pada wanita itu" pengawal Jung mengangguk singkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Haowen bahkan sangat tenang dan tak menangis. Ia juga terlihat sigap menggendong Haowen ketika aku memberikan kepadanya. Ia sungguh terlihat sangat cocok dengan Haowen" jelas Sehun sambil menerawang bagaimana wanita pelayan toko itu ia mintai bantuan. Pengawal Jung mengangguk setuju dengan perkataan Sehun.

"Lalu apakah anda yakin ia akan menemui anda lagi?"

"Aku yakin, jika ia tak menemuiku maka aku akan menggunakan sedikit paksaan agar ia mau menemuiku dan menerima tawaranku" terlihat sisi egois seorang Oh Sehun saat ini dan pengawal Jung sungguh terbiasa dengan sifat Tuan-nya itu.

.

"Kim Junmyeon!" teriak Luhan begitu masuk ke dalam rumah milik suami kakaknya. Ia seakan melupakan sejenak tata krama yang orang tuanya ajarkan selama ini. Emosinya kini seolah menguasai wanita bermata rusa itu.

Karena tak mendapatkan jawaban, Luhan akhirnya memutuskan menerobos kamar kakak iparnya yang bahkan kakaknya saja belum pernah masuk ke dalamnya. Yixing yang melihat langkah cepat adiknya ikut sedikit berlari untuk mencegah aksi Luhan. Namun sepertinya ia terlambat, Luhan terlihat sudah membuka pintu kamar Junmyeon dan masuk ke dalamnya.

Junmyeon berjengit kaget mendengar pintu kamarnya dibanting begitu saja oleh Luhan. ia memperhatikan Luhan yang terlihat menahan emosinya. Dengan tenang Junmyeon kemudian mendekat ke Luhan.

"Kau lupa cara menegtuk pintu rupanya?" sindir Junmyeon ketika berada di depan Luhan. terlihat dada Luhan naik turun seoalah ia sedang mengatur emosi dan nafasnya agar tak berlaku diluar kendalinya.

"Dan aku tak akan sudi mengetuk pintu untukmu" jawab Luhan dingin.

"Tak usah berbasa basi, karena aku muak dengan semua tingkah bajinganmu itu Junmyeon-ssi! Kenapa kau tega memperlakukan kakakku seperti ini? Kau membiarkan ia kedinginan di luar sana, sedangkan kau terlihat santai di dalam kamar" bentak Luhan sambil mengacungkan jarinya tepat di depan wajah Suho. Yixing yang melihat semua itu hanya bisa menangis dalam diam. Ia tak mau terlalu ikut campur karena ia sendiri terlalu lemah untuk ikut dalam adu mulut antara suami dan adinya.

"Karena aku tak mengharapkan kakakmu dan bayinya" jawab Junmyeon yang disertai tepisan tangannya terhadap jari Luhan.

"Bukan hanya kau! Kakakku juga tak ingin hidup seperti ini! tapi kau merusak hidup kakakku Junmyeon-ssi, kau memperkosa kakakku hingga ia hamil. Ia terlalu sayang dengan anak kalian, darah dagingmu" ucap Luhan yang semakin melemah. Junmyeon kemudian melihat ke arah Yixing yang menunduk sambil mendekap perutnya dengan sayang.

"Jika malam itu kau tak mabuk, jika malam itu kakakku tak bodoh untuk mengikutimu, semua ini pasti tak akan terjadi" Luhan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia kasihan dengan kakaknya yang mempunyai jalan hidup seperti ini.

"Kumohon Junmyeon-ssi, hanya sampai anakmu lahir. Tolong bersikaplah layaknya seorang suami dan juga seorang ayah, setelah itu aku berjanji akan pergi dari hidupmu" bukan, itu bukan Luhan yang berbicara. Tapi Yixing. Ia mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu mendekap tubuh adiknya. Luhan maupun Junmyeon tentu terkejut dengan sikap Yixing, ia masih mampu tersenyum meski air matanya tak bisa membohongi kesedihannya.

"Aku berjanji dengan omonganku Junmyeon-ssi" setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Yixing membawa adiknya berlalu dari kamar suaminya.

"Tunggu – " Luhan maupun Yixing menghentikan langkahnya mendengar perkataan Junmyeon.

"Bisakah adikmu keluar dari rumahku? Aku tak ingin tingkahnya yang tak berpendidikan itu ada di rumahku" dan perkataan Junmyeon berhasil membuat emosi Luhan kembali terpancing. Luhan melepaskan lengan Yixing yang ada di pundaknya lalu mendekat ke arah Junmeyon.

 _PLAK_

Satu tamparan telak bersarang di pipi kiri Junmyeon, dan itu disebabkan oleh tangan Luhan. "Aku akan pergi, tapi kau tak boleh melarangku bertemu dengan kakakku" ucap Luhan lalu kembali ke kamarnya bersama Yixing.

"Aku mohon Junmyeon-ssi, biarkan Luhan tidur disini malam ini" ucap Yixing dengan sedikit memohon. Namun Junmyeon tak menggubris omongan Yixing, ia lebih memilih kembali masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Yixing kemudian mengikuti langkah Luhan yang terlebih dahulu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan terlihat mempersiapkan kopernya dan mulai mengisi kopernya dengan baju-baju miliknya. Yixing menatap nanar apa yang Luhan lakukan.

"Lu kau ingin meninggalkan aku sendirian?" Tanya Yixing sambil menepuk pelan pundak Luhan. Luhan kemudian berbalik dan memandang Yixing dengan tatapan sendu.

"Aku tak akan meninggalkanmu _Jie_ , aku akan sesering mungkin mengunjungimu. Aku hanya pergi dari sini sesuai dengan keinginan suamimu itu" jawab Luhan meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Kau akan tidur dimana Lu? Kau akan makan dengan apa? Di luar sana banyak bajingan Lu, aku mohon tetap tinggal disini bersama _Jie_. Aku akan meminta maaf pada Junmyeon-ssi" bujuk Yixing yang disambut dengan tawa miring oleh Luhan.

"Tidak _Jie_ , aku tak ingin kau merendahkan dirimu lagi di hadapan orang itu. Cukup sekali saja saat kita memintanya untuk bertanggung jawab atas kehamilanmu" Luhan kemudian berjalan mendekat ke Yixing, ia memeluk tubuh dingin kakaknya itu.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja, aku janji" ucap Luhan yang dijawab permintaan maaf berulang kali dari Yixing.

"Malam ini, tidurlah disini. _Jie_ mohon" dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan permintaan kakaknya.

.

.

Kurang lebih pukul enam pagi Luhan sudah siap untuk pergi dari rumah Junmyeon. Setelah berpamitan dengan Yixing dan menenangkan tangisan Yixing, akhirnya Luhan keluar dari rumah sesuai dengan usiran Junmyeon. Yixing tak henti menangis dan memantau kepergian Luhan hingga hilang di sebuah pertigaan.

Luhan kini tak tau harus kemana hingga ia menemukan kartu nama pria yang kemarin sempat membuat heboh di tempatnya bekerja. Ia masih ingat bahwa orang itu memiliki tawaran menarik untuknya. Setengah hati ia ingin kesana, karena bisa saja orang itu bisa memberinya pekerjaan atau mungkin tempat tinggal sementara. Namun setengah hati lainnya merasa takut jika ia akan merasakan hal yang sama dengan kakaknya.

"Baiklah, tak ada salahnya untuk mencoba" Luhan kemudian menaiki sebuah bus untuk mencapai ke kantor pria bernama Oh Sehun itu.

Di dalam bus, Luhan hanya memikirkan bagaimana nasib kakaknya ketika ia keluar dari rumah itu. Ia takut jika nanti Yixing akan diperlakukan kasar oleh Junmyeon. Ia tahu betul bagaimana kakaknya, Yixing memiliki hati yang lebut dan memiliki prinsip lebih baik mengalah daripada harus memulai pertengkaran. Karena prinsip itulah Yixing sering kali tertindas, iakan menjadi pihak yang selalu mengalah. Dan Luhan benci hal itu.

Tapi Luhan sedikit bernafas lega karena kandungan Yixing kini berusia empat bulan. Itu berarti tinggal lima bulan lagi lalu kakaknya itu akan bebas dari Junmyeon. Entah kenapa ia masih belum bisa menerima setiap perlakuan Junmyeon terhadap Yixing. Memang benar jika Junmyeon mau bertanggung jawab atas janin yang ada di kandungan Yixing, tapi setiap perlakuan Junmyeon selama ini tak menggambarkan ia ingin bertanggung jawab.

Deretan perkantoran kini telah terlihat di kiri maupun kanan jalan. Luhan melirik jam tangannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Pantas saja jalanan masih lengang, bahkan ia yakin bahwa jam kerja di Korea sama dengan jam kerja di Cina yaitu jam tujuh pagi.

Luhan bersiap-siap ketika bus semakin dekat dengan halte bus. Ia tampak kesulitan membawa kopernya. Dengan hati-hati ia akhirnya turun dari bus dan duduk sejenak di halte bus. Ia tak tau harus kemana untuk menemukan alamat yang terteran di kartu nama milik Oh Sehun.

"Emm – bisakah aku bertanya dimana alamat ini?" Tanya Luhan kepada seorang wanita yang duduk di sebelahnya. Terlihat wanita itu membaca sekilas lalu menengokkan kepalanya ke kanan maupun ke kiri. Luhan pun ikut menengok ke kanan dank e kiri layaknya wanita yang ada di sampingnya.

"Ah kau harus berjalan kesana, terus saja hingga kau menemukan perempatan. Setelah kau menemukan perempatan kau bisa berbelok ke kanan. Kalau tidak salah kantor ini berada di sebelah kiri" jelas wanita itu sambil menggerakkan tangannya ke kanan maupun ke kiri seperti intruksinya. Untungnya Luhan mengetahui apa yang wanita ini bicarakan.

" _Kamsahamnida_ " ucap Luhan sambil menunduk hormat. Ia kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan sesuai dengan intruksi yang diberikan wanita itu. Tangan kanannya tak menggenggam erat koper yang terus menggelinding sesuai dengan kaki Luhan melangkah.

Mulut kecil Luhan sesekali terbuka takjub akan gaya bangunan yang ada disini. Bangunan-bangunan disini memiliki gaya bangunan yang minimalis namun tetap elegan. Tak lupa setiap kantor disini memiliki sebuah halaman yang cukup luas untuk diisi oleh berbagai tanaman. Sepertinya mereka tau akan tingkat stress yang melanda beberapa karyawan di jaman modern ini hingga mereka membangun taman yang diharapkan bisa meredam atau bahkan menghilangkan rasa stress para karyawannya.

Luhan menatap sebuah kantor megah dengan lambang 'OSH' di atas gedung. Kalau dilihat dari alamatnya, memang inilah kantor yang sedang ia cari. Dengan senyum yang mengembang di bibir Luhan, ia melangkah mendekat ke arah kantor tersebut.

Ia sedikit mengumpat saat menjinjing kopernya ketika menaiki anak tangga untuk masuk ke dalam kantor yang masih terlihat sepi ini. Luhan masuk begitu saja sambil terus menyeret kopernya hingga menuju resepsionis.

"Bisakah aku bertemu dengan Oh Sehun?" ucap Luhan ragu. Ia tau jika dandanannya terlebih ia membawa koper sangatlah mengundang orang untuk berpikiran salah terhadapnya.

"Tuan Oh belum datang, ada keperluan apa anda menemui Tuan Oh?" benar bukan apa yang Luhan pikirkan, resepsionis wanita di depannya ini pasti berpikiran yang macam-macam terhadapnya.

"Aku diminta datang kemari olehnya. Bisakah aku menunggunya?" Tanya Luhan. Resepsionis itu kemudian mengangguk lalu menunjuk sebuah sofa yang bisa Luhan gunakan untuk menunggu. Pikir Luhan, lumayan ia bisa tidur sembari menunggu Sehun datang. Namun ketika Luhan berbalik dan akan berjalan menuju sofa, ia melihat seorang lelaki berjas hitam dengan pengawalan ketat tengah berjalan masuk ke dalam kantor. Beberapa karyawan yang telah datang segera member hormat kepada lelaki itu.

Luhan tau itu pasti Oh Sehun, ini sama seperti saat ia datang ke tempatnya bekerja. Penuh dengan pengawalan. Luhan akhirnya mengurungkan niatnya untuk duduk dan menunggu Sehun mendekat ke arahnya.

"Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan ketika Sehun berbelok ke sebuah lorong. Para pengawal dengan sigap berjejer rapi untuk menghalang jikalau Luhan akan menerjang tubuh Sehun, meski itu pasti tak akan Luhan lakukan.

Sehun terlihat mengerutkan keningnya seolah mencoba mengingat wajah Luhan. Senyum kecil terlihat ketika Sehun berhasil mengingatnya. Ia kemudian berbisik kepada salah satu pengawalnya lalu berlalu begitu saja.

Luhan hanya bisa cengo melihat Sehun yang menjauh darinya. "Hei Oh Sehun!" panggil Luhan lagi. Seorang pengawal kemudian mendekati Luhan hingga membuat Luhan berjengit takut. Ia takut jika pengawal ini akan membawanya keluar dari kantor.

"Kau akan mengusirku?" Tanya Luhan sambil mundur satu langkah saat pengawal itu sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Tidak. Tuan Oh memberiku perintah untuk membawamu ke ruangannya" Luhan mengangguk-angguk kecil tanda mengerti. Dengan sigap pengawal itu merebut koper Luhan dan mengambil alih.

"Ya!" pekik Luhan ketika pengawal itu menyeret kopernya. Ia memilih mengikuti pengawal itu karena tak mungkin ia meninggalkan koper yang berisi semua perlengkapan dan barang-barangnya itu.

Kembali Luhan ternganga karena melihat kantor yang ia masuki memiliki design yang lebih mirip dengan hotel daripada sebuah kantor. Maklumi saja Luhan seperti ini, di Cina ia bahkan tak memiliki waktu untuk berjalan-jalan bersama teman sebayanya. Ia disibukkan dengan membantu Ayahnya berkebun di kebun milik mereka.

"Masuklah" ucap pengawal itu sambil menyerahkan koper Luhan. Luhan mengambil kopernya lalu mengetuk pelan pintu yang bertuliskan 'Oh Sehun' itu.

"Ya" ucap seseorang dari dalam. Luhan kemudian membuka pintu ruang kerja Sehun. Sehun yang baru saja selesai menandatangani sebuah dokumen tersenyum simpul melihat kepolosan Luhan yang hanya berdiri di ambang pintu sambil melihat-lihat isi ruangannya.

"Kau tak ingin masuk?" pertanyaan Sehun sukses membuat Luhan salah tingkah. Ia menarik kopernya agar ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan Sehun.

"Jadi apa penawaran menarik untukku?" Tanya Luhan tanpa basa-basi.

"Hei kenapa terburu-buru? Duduklah dulu dan aku akan menjelaskannya" goda Sehun yang kemudian dituruti oleh keturunan Cina itu duduk di depan meja kerja Sehun.

"Jadi siapa namamu?" Tanya Sehun sambil menyenderkan punggungnya ke kursi kerjanya.

"Xi Luhan, kau bisa memanggilku Luhan"

"Kau bukan dari Korea?" Tanya Sehun yang terlihat antusias. Itu terlihat ketika Sehun tak lagi bersandar di kursi kerjanya. Ia menumpukan kedua tangannya di meja kerjanya.

"Ya, aku berasal dari Cina" Sehun tampak bertepuk tangan kecil sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya.

"Baiklah sebelum ke intinya, aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau membawa kopermu ke kantorku?" Sehun terlihat memperhatikan koper Luhan yang berada di samping wanita itu. Luhan tampak sedikut melirik ke kopernya.

"Ah itu, aku diusir oleh kakak iparku"

"Oh, jadi sebenarnya penawaran menarik untukmu adalah aku ingin menawarimu sebuah pekerjaan –"

"Apa pekerjaan untukku?" sela Luhan yang membuat Sehun tertawa pelan.

"Sebagai pengasuh bayiku, dan aku berharap kau mau menerima tawaranku ini" Luhan sempat berpikir sejenak.

"Aku akan menerimanya jika saja kau menuruti tiga syarat dariku" ucap Luhan yang membuat alis Sehun terangkat. Baru kali ini ada seorang calon pengasuh yang dengan beraninya memberi penawaran padanya.

"Sebutkan!"

"Aku menginginkan tempat tinggal. Tidak, aku tidak menginginkan sebuah rumah. Setidaknya sebuah kamar untuk aku tidur dan menaruh semua barangku –" Sehun mengangguk pertanda menyetujui permintaan Luhan.

"Kedua, perbolehkan aku dua hari sekali menemui kakakku saat malam hari. Aku janji tak akan menginap, aku hanya ingin memastikan ia dalam keadaan baik-baik saja" Sehun tampak berpikir.

"Aku memperbolehkanmu menemui kakakmu setelah Haowen tidur" dan kali ini Luhan-lah yang mengangguk setuju.

"Dan yang terakhir, aku ingin upah kerjaku sebanyak tujuh ratus ribu won" ucap Luhan sedikit ragu. Ia tahu jika ia memasang tarif yang begitu mahal, tapi ini ia lakukan karena sudah tak ada waktu lagi. Ia hanya memiliki waktu lima bulan untuk mengumpulkan uang demi menyewa pengacara di Korea.

Sehun berdiri lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan yang masih duduk. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di meja kerjanya. Dengan sedikit membungkuk, kepalanya kini tepat berada di telinga Luhan.

"Kau berusaha memerasku hemm?"

 **TBC**

 **Baiklah, jadi aku memang meng-up chap ini dengan sedikit lebih cepat karena aku seneng banyak yang review wkwk. Makanya kalian banyak review ya biar aku juga cepet neg-up chap selanjutnya #modus.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah baca, udah review, atau bahkan ada yang silent readers hehe. aku mau minta maaf kalo mungkin ada yang ga berkenan kayak banyak typo, banyak penggunaan kata yang gap antes atau monoton. Aku masih belajar disini, jadi kalian bisa ngasih aku saran mungkin seharusnya tulisanku ini kayak yaapa**

 **Oke, daripada ku banyak ngomong. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 _ **Gomawo**_


	5. Chapter 4

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Setelah melakukan negosiasi, akhirnya Luhan menyetujui jika upah kerjanya menjadi lima ratus won. Ia juga telah mendatangi toko keperluan bayi yang merupakan tempat bekerjanya terdahulu. Ia berulang kali menunduk dan meminta maaf kepada sang pemilik toko karena hanya bekerja beberapa hari saja disana. Luhan bahkan rela tak menerima pesangon untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, meski sang pemilik toko tak pernah mempermasalahkan sikap Luhan ini.

Luhan kini sedang dalam perjalan ke rumah Sehun bersama satu pengawal Sehun. Ia sempat terkaget ketika mobil yang membawanya ke rumah Sehun berbelok ke komplek tempat Yixing dan Junmyeon tinggal.

"Apa rumah Tuan Oh disini?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan singkat oleh pengawal Sehun. Luhan memang memutuskan untuk memanggil Sehun dengan sebutan Tuan seperti pengawal yang lainnya. Bukankah ia kini sama saja dengan seorang maid keluarga Oh?

Hati Luhan bersyukur karena ia tak harus jauh-jauh untuk melihat keadaan kakaknya jika mengingat tempat bekerjanya nanti dekat dengan rumah Junmyeon. Ia juga bersyukur karena semua usahanya seolah dimudahkan oleh Tuhan. "Mungkin Tuhan tau jika hambanya ini sedang merasa susah" gumam Luhan lirih, namun tetap saja pengawal itu bisa mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Kau berkata sesuatu Luhan-ssi?" Luhan menggeleng cepat sebelum pengawal Sehun bertanya yang macam-macam.

Mobil yang Luhan tumpangi kini berbelok ke sebuah rumah yang memiliki bangunan klasik seolah-olah itu adalah istana. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan pintu utama. Dengan segera Luhan membuka pintu mobilnya lalu turun. Untuk mengambil kopernya di bagasi. Namun ia terlalu lama, karena nyatanya kini koper miliknya telah ada di tangan pengawal yang mengantarkannya kemari.

"Ikuti aku" kata pengawal itu yang dijawab anggukan oleh Luhan. Pengawal itu masuk ke dalam rumah milik Sehun, begitu juga Luhan yang hanya mengekor pada pengawal itu.

Luhan kembali berdecak kagum ketika masuk ke dalam rumah Sehun. Begitu mewah untuknya, bahkan selama hidupnya ia tak pernah membayangkan akan tinggal di rumah semegah ini. Meski hanya sebagai pengasuh bayi. Pandangan Luhan menyalang ke segala penjuru rumah untuk melihat bagaimana detail rumah mewah ini.

Sofa empuk, televisi yang begitu besar, lukisan-lukisan klasik, hingga patung-patung berjajar rapi disana membuat Luhan ingin membawa kedua orang tuanya untuk hidup disini bersamanya.

"Ehem" deheman seorang wanita paruh baya membuyarkan semua lamunan Luhan. Luhan menatap wanita paruh baya itu sebentar lalu menunduk untuk memberi salam.

"Perkenalkan dirimu" ucap wanita itu sambil mengelurkan senyum tipisnya yang mampu membuat Luhan gugup.

"A – annyeonghaseyo, Luhan imnida" ucap Luhan sambil menunduk beberapa kalu kepada wanita paruh baya yang masih memiliki wajah dan dandanan layaknya anak muda saat ini. wanita itu mengangguk-angguk kecil kemudian kembali mengeluarkan senyum tipisnya.

"Kau pengasuh yang dipilih Sehun?" Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan wanita itu.

"Aku Ibu Sehun, Oh Jaejoong. Aku harap kau bisa membantuku mengasuh cucuku Haowen" Luhan sedikit tenang ketika melihat senyum tulus terukir di bibir Jaejoong.

"Ikut aku, aku akan menunjukkan kamarmu" Luhan mengikuti langkah Jaejoong yang menuju ke sebuah kamar berpintu putih. Jaejong berbalik dan mempersilahkan Luhan masuk. Luhan menurut, ia kemudian masuk ke dalam kamar yang kini menjadi miliknya.

"Ini kamarmu, dan di sebelah kamarmu adalah kamar Haowen. Jadi kau dengan mudah memantaunya" jelas Jaejoong.

"Ya, saya mengerti Nyonya" ucap Luhan lalu kembali membungkuk tanda terima kasih.

"Baiklah, kau bisa berbenah dan beristirahat sejenak" Jaejong lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang kemudian membaringkan tubuhnya terlentang. Jika ia bisa, ia akan membawa kedua orang tua dan kakaknya kemari. Tapi sayangnya ia bukan liburan saat ini, ia masih harus bekerja untuk membantu kakaknya keluar dari belenggu Junmyeon.

.

Kim Jungsoo tampak khawatir saat tau menantunya yang sedang mengandung cucu pertamanya sedang sakit. Ia menemukan Yixing terkulai lemas di sofa saat dengan tiba-tiba ia berkunjung ke rumah anaknya. "Kau tak apa sayang?" Tanya Jungsoo sambil menempelkan kain basah di kening Yixing. Yixing memasang senyum di bibir pucatnya, ia menggeleng samar umencoba menenangkan Ibu mertuanya.

"Tak apa Ibu, aku baik-baik saja" ucap Yixing dengan lemahnya.

"Apakah dia memperlakukanmu dengan sangat buruk hingga kau seperti ini?" Yixing menggeleng lagi mencoba menenangkan sang mertua. Tapi Jungsoo tau jika Yixing berbohong padanya.

"Maafkan Junmyeon yang berlaku kasar kepadamu dan juga adikmu, dia memang keras kepala seperti Ayahnya. Tapi aku minta kau untuk kuat sedikit lagi saja, aku yakin anakku itu akan berubah padamu" entah kenapa perkataan Jungsoo seperti sebuah semangat bagi Yixing untuk mempertahankan rumah tangganya.

"Iya Ibu, aku akan bertahan hingga waktunya tiba" Jungsoo tau bahwa menantunya ini pasti ingin berpisah dengan Junmyeon. Dan tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan kecuali menghormati pilihan Yixig. Ia bisa saja memaksa agar menantunya itu tetap bertahan dengan Junmyeon, tapi ia tak akan tega melihat Yixing di abaikan oleh anaknya.

"Beristirahatlah, Ibu akan memasak untukmu" Jungsoo mengecup pelan dahi Yixing kemudian meninggalkan Yixing agar menantunya itu beristirahat selama ia memaksa.

"Nenekmu menyayangimu nak, ketika kau besar nanti kau harus menghormati dan menyayanginya" Yixing yang kini bersandar di _headboard_ kasurnya pun mengelus-elus perutnya seolah dengan itulah ia berkomunikasi dengan bayinya.

Pikiran Yixing kemudian menuju ke adiknya yang ia sendiri tak tau dimana adiknya berada. Ia begitu khawatr dengan keadaan Luhan yang seperti kita tau bahwa Luhan baru beberapa bulan berada di Korea. Dan banyak bahaya yang mengancam Luhan di luar sana.

Tangan Yixing kemudian terjulur ke meja nakas yang berada di samping tempat tidurnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu mencari kontak Luhan. setelah menemukannya Yixing segera menelpon adiknya itu.

Sedari tadi yang Yixing dengar hanyalah nada panggil hingga membuatnya khawatir. Namun wajahnya berubah ceria ketika Luhan mengangkat panggilannya.

" _Hallo, ada apa Jie?_ "

"Lu, _Jie_ merindukanmu. Kau dimana? Kau sudah makan? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Yixing dengan cepat, sedangkan Luhan yang tau jika kakaknya itu khawatir padanya hanya membalas dengan kekehan lucu.

" _Jie, aku baik-baik saja. Tak usah bertingkah seperti aku telah diculik_ " Yixing mendelik mendengar jawaban Luhan yang kelewat santai.

"Ceritakan semua padaku Lu"

" _Baiklah baiklah –_ " tawa Luhan terhenti ketika mendengar Yixing berucap dengan nada serius.

" _Aku sekarang berada di rumah majikanku Jie, aku sekarang bekerja sebagai pengasuh bayi_ " Yixing dapat sedikit merasa lega meski perasaan sesak lebih mendominasi di hatinya. Bagaimana tidak, ia tak ingin Luhan bekerja seperti itu. dan semua itu Luhan lakukan hanya untuk membantu dirinya.

" _Dan kau tau berita yang paling menggemberikannya Jie?_ "

"Tidak" jawab Yixing seraya menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Rumah majikanku satu komplek dengan rumahmu. Itu berarti aku bisa lebih sering melihatmu_ " Yixing kembali tersenyum sumringah mendengar penuturan adiknya.

"Syukurlah semua berjalan dengan lancar Lu. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik disana, dan sering-seringlah bermain kesini"

" _Tentu saja, jika suamimu itu bertindak kasar padamu segeralah menelponku Jie. Aku akan mematahkan semua tulangnya_ " tawa Yixing terdengar merdu ketika mendengar permintaan sang adik. Luhannya memang emosional, tapi itu sangat menyenangkan bagi Yixing.

"Kalau begitu beristirahatlah"

" _Ya, kau juga Jie_ " dan panggilan kedua saudara itu berakhir ketika kedua belah pihak memutuskan panggilannya.

.

Luhan tampak segar ketika keluar dari kamarnya, ya ia memang memutuskan mandi terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan tugasnya sebagai pengasuh Haowen. Langkah Luhan kemudian menuju ke kamar Haowen yang berada tepat di sebelah kamarnya. Maksud hati ia tak ingin mengetuk pintu karena Haowen adalah seorang bayi yang tak mungkin akan membalas ketukan pintunya. Namun saat memasuki kamar Haowen ia malah dikejutkan oleh keberadaan Sehun yang sedang menggendong Haowen.

Sedikit berjengit kaget tetapi sedetik kemudian ia menunduk sebagai tanda maafnya karena ia telah lancang masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen. "Maafkan aku karena masuk begitu saja ke kamar Haowen, Tuan" ucap Luhan yang kemudian memandang Sehun dengan rasa bersalah.

"Tak apa, nantinya kau akan lebih sering masuk ke kamar Haowen tanpa permisi" timpal Sehun yang kini berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. ia kemudian menyodorkan Haowen ke pengasuh barunya. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke sebuah meja dan menyodorkan sebuah alat gendong kepada Luhan.

"Ini akan lebih membantumu ketika menggendong Haowen" Luhan mengangguk lalu kembali memberikan Haowen kepada Sehun. Ia kemudian memakaikan gendongan itu ke pundaknya. Setelahnya ia mengambil kembali Haowen dan menaruhnya di dalam gendongan. Sempat menolak, namun Haowen akhirnya tenang kembali di gendongan Luhan.

"Ini sudah waktunya makan siang untuk Haowen. Kau bisa mengambil bubur buatan bibi Ahn di dapur lalu suapi Haowen" titah Sehun yang kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar Haowen. karena begitu semangatnya Luhan, ia bergegas keluar kamar Haowen dan tak sengaja menubruk tubuh Sehun dari belakang.

"Ah, maaf tuan" Luhan membungkuk kecil lalu kembali melangkah menuju dapur. Sehun hanya bisa tertawa pelan melihat tingkah pengasuh barunya itu.

"Bibi Ahn, bisakah aku meminta bubur untuk Haowen" ucap Luhan lembut. Ini sangat berbeda sekali ketika Luhan bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

"Tentu saja" bibi Ahn kemudian menyodorkan sebuah bubur labu yang segera diterima oleh Luhan.

"Nah, ayo kita makan anak tampan" ucap Luhan lalu beranjak dari dapur dan berjalan menuju ke taman belakang rumah Oh Sehun.

Jaejoong melihat semua tingkah laku Luhan dari jarak 10 meter. Ia hanya memastikan bahwa pengasuh pilihan anaknya itu tidak berlaku aneh-aneh pada cucunya. Jaejoong juga sempat tersenyum senang melihat tingkah Luhan yang begitu ceria ketika mengasuh Haowen. Ia sempat membaca bahwa ekspresi saat mengasuh anak dapat mempengaruhi _mood_ sang bayi.

"Ada apa Ibu?" Tanya Sehun yang berhasil mengejutkan Jaejoong.

"Aish kau ini, untung aku tak memiliki riwayat sakit jantung" kesal Jaejoong sambil memukul pelan lengan Sehun yang masih tertawa karena melihat ekspresi terkejut sang Ibu.

"Maaf Bu. Jadi apa yang Ibu lakukan disini? Ibu seperti penguntit, berdiri disini sambil memperhatikan anakku yang sedang makan" kembali, Sehun merasakan tonjokan pada lengannya. Dan tentu saja itu ulah sang ibu yang tak terima karena diejek sebagai penguntit.

"Dimana kau menemukan Luhan? Dari agensi mana dia?" Tanya Jaejoong lagi.

"Tidak, aku tidak menemukan Luhan dari agensi penyalur pengasuh manapun" ucap Sehun yang kini melihat Luhan menggerakkan sendok yang berada di tangannya layaknya sebuah pesawat yang mengarah ke mulut Haowen.

"Aku menemukannya di sebuah toko perlengkapan bayi Bu" lanjut Sehun.

.

"Duduklah Junmyeon" ucap Youngwoon ketika melihat sang anak baru saja pulang dari bekerjanya. Junmyeon tentu terkejut, bagaimana bisa ayahnya yang beberapa jam lalu ia temui di kantor kini sedang berada di rumahnya.

"Ada apa ini?" ucap Junmyeon semakin bingung melihat Ibunya dan Yixing duduk bersebelahan. Jangan lupakan kedua tangan Yixing yang saling meremas seolah menyalurkan rasa takutnya.

"Ayah bilang duduklah!" dengan sedikit bentakan akhirnya Junmyeon mengikuti intruksi Ayahnya. Ia duduk berseberangan dengan Ibunya dan Yixing.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada Yixing?" Tanya Youngwoon tanpa basa basi lagi. Ia telah muak mendengar tingkah laku anaknya dari sang istri. Terlebih lagi fakta bertambah ketika merasakan suhu panas dari tubuh Yixing.

"Kau mengadu pada orang tuaku?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ayahnya, Junmyeon bertanya pada Yixing yang reflek mengangkat kepalanya sambil menggeleng lemah.

"Tidak Junmyeon, Yixing tidak mengadu pada Ibu. Ibu yang melihat sendiri keadaan istrimu yang lemas di sofa saat Ibu berkunjung ke rumahmu" jelas Jungsoo agar anaknya itu tidak salah paham dan menuduh Yixing.

"Junmyeon, sejak kapan Ayah mengajarimu kasar kepada istrimu hah?! Kau bahkan jauh dari kata layak untuk menjadi suami" rahang Junmyeon mengeras mendengar perkataan Ayahnya.

"Emm – Ayah, Ibu, sebenarnya ada yang akan Yixing bicarakan. Tapi tolong setelah kuberitahu jangan membenciku ataupun anakku terlebih membenci Junmyeon" sela Yixing yang membuat kedua orang tua Junmyeon maupun Junmyeon menatapnya.

"Ada apa Yixing?" Tanya Youngwoon penasaran.

Yixing menghela nafas panjangnya mencoba mengumpulkan seluruh keberaniannya. "Sebenarnya aku berencana bercerai setelah melahirkan anakku" Jungsoo menatap miris kepada menantunya itu.

"Tapi kenapa? Ayah tau jika Junmyeon bersikap buruk padamu, tapi tak bisakah kau percaya bahwa ia akan berubah setelah ini?" Yixing menggeleng untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ayah mertuanya itu.

"Tidak, bukan itu. Tapi kurasa suamiku tak menginginkan keberadaanku dan anakku. Aku akan hanya menjadi penghalang kebahagiaannya jika aku terus bersamanya. Jadi setelah anakku lahir dan semua surat kelahirannya telah selesai, aku akan bercerai" satu cairan hangat sukses meluncur dari sudut mata Yixing. Ia sesungguhnya tak menginginkan perceraian, ia ingin terus bersama Junmyeon. Tapi jika itu ia lakukan, ia hanya akan semakin egois terhadap kehidupan Junmyeon.

Entah kenapa sisi hati Junmyeon merasa sakit mendengar semua penuturan Yixing saat ini. namun di sisi lain ia juga mencoba lebih menekan ego nya untuk tidak lemah di depan istrinya itu.

"Yixing-ah" panggil Jungsoo lemah.

"Tak apa Ibu, aku sudah lebih dari cukup ketika Junmyeon memberiku tempat tinggal saat ini dan juga mau mencatatkan namanya pada akte lahir anakku nanti" Yixing tersenyum lalu memeluk Ibu mertuanya itu.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja" ucap Jungsoo pada Yixing berulang kali.

.

"Kau memang anak pintar Haowen" ucap Luhan sambil bertepuk tangan kecil ketika melihat Haowen mampu duduk dengan usahanya sendiri. Bayi laki-laki itupun ikut memekik senang melihat reaksi Luhan yang ceria.

Terlalu senang hingga Luhan tak mengetahui jika Sehun sudah bersandar di pintu kamar Haowen sambil melihat semua tingkahnya. Senyum kecil terpatri indah di bibir Sehun. Ia beruntung Luhan mau menerima tawarannya meski dengan beberapa syarat konyolnya. Contohnya ketika Luhan meminta tempat untuk tinggal. Tanpa disuruh memberi tempat tinggal, Sehun memang akan memberi salah satu kamar yang ada di rumahnya untuk Luhan. Sehun bahkan sempat berpikir Luhan ini polos atau terlalu bodoh.

"Oh, Tuan sudah datang?" suara Luhan yang baru saja berhasil menyadarkan lamunan Sehun. Sehun akhirnya memutuskan untuk berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan dan anaknya. Ia duduk di lantai yang berbalut karpet tebal hingga tak membuat Haowen kedinginan ketika bermain di lantai.

"Tuan Oh – " panggil Luhan dengan semangatnya hingga membuat Sehun menoleh dan memandangnya dengana tatapan datar.

"Ah maafkan aku, aku hanya ingin memberi tahumu bahwa Haowen sudah bisa duduk" Luhan sedikit canggung, ia kemudian memegangi tubuh Haowen yang sedikit limbung karena masih belum terbiasa untuk duduk. Dengan sabar Luhan menelungkupkan kembali tubuh Haowen.

"Tak apa" ucap Sehun yang bertepuk tangan seolah memberi semangat Haowen yang sedang merangkak menuju dirinya. Dengan sigap Sehun mengangkat tubuh Haowen ketika tubuh kecil itu sudah berusaha menggapai tangannya. Ia kemudian mendudukkan Haowen di pangkuannya.

"Aku ingin melaporkan semua yang aku dan Haowen lakukan hari ini" Sehun menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan dan memandang penuh kebingungan pada pengasuh barunya. Sedikit aneh memang untuk Sehun. Bahkan tanpa Luhan melaporkan semua kegiatannya, Sehun sudah mengetahuinya melalui cctv yang terpasang di setiap sudut rumahnya. Namun akhirnya Sehun membiarkan pengasuh anaknya itu berbicara semaunya.

Luhan melihat Sehun mengangkat dagunya yang berarti memberi isyarat bahwa ia memperbolehkan Luhan melaporkan kegiatannya. "Baiklah. Siang tadi seperti yang kau tau aku menyuapi Haowen dengan bubur labu buatan bibi Ahn. Dan senangnya dia menghabiskan semuanya. Sepertinya Haowen sedang lapar saat itu" Sehun menahan tawa karena melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu menggebu-gebu dalam bercerita.

"Lalu?"

"Setelah itu aku bermain sebentar dengannya. Karena aku tau jika ia berusia lima bulan maka aku mengajarinya untuk duduk. Tapi dengan pintarnya ia berusaha sendiri dan ia bisa. Aku tak tau jika bayi sekarang memiliki kepintaran di atas rata-rata" Luhan memasang pose berpikir layaknya seorang siswa yang sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk soal ujiannya. Sehun tetap berusaha menahan tawanya, ia tak ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak karena bisa saja itu membuat Luhan akan memandang rendah dirinya.

"Lalu karena ia terlalu lelah, ia tertidur. Dan aku meminta maaf karena aku – aku tidur di kasur Haowen" tampang Luhan berubah sendu, ia menunduk karena ia tau tak sepantasnya ia tidur di kasur bersama anak majikannya.

"Tak apa, kau lelah bukan? Itu manusiawi Luhan, jangan berpikir semua perobat anakku ini tak pantas untukmu" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan mengangkat kepalanya cepat.

"Kau baik sekali Tuan, aku kira kau orang yang jahat" ups sepertinya Luhan kelepasan untuk kalimat yang satu itu. lihatlah ia menutupi mulutnya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya cepat.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya. Ia bahkan baru kali ini bertemu dengan seorang pengasuh yang dengan beraninya mengatakan dirinya jahat.

"Maafkan aku Tuan, tolong jangan pecat aku" tangan Luhan menelungkup seolah meminta maaf pada Sehun.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Luhan"

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, ketemu lagi nih hehe**

 **Gimana, aku udah up cepet kan**

 **Oh ya buat yang minta ini kurang panjang, ini udah panjang loh *pundung bareng sehun* T^T**

' **Kak hunhan moment dong' sabar ya sayang-sayangku, aku masih merencanakan bagaimana biar luhan bisa deket sama sehun. Ga langsung deket gitu aja, biar ga jomplang hehe**

 **Terimakasi atas kesabaran, terus review ff ini ya**

 _ **Gomawo**_


	6. Chapter 5

**\- For You -**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

"Jadi jelaskan maksud perkataanmu!" pinta Sehun yang kini berdiri di depan Luhan yang sedang duduk menunduk di ruang tamu. Ya, Sehun meminta penjelasan terhadap perkataan Luhan setelah Luhan menidurkan Haowen. Ekor mata Luhan mencoba melihat Sehun namun ia urungkan karena ia takut jika majikannya semakin marah padanya.

"Apa kau berjanji tidak akan memecatku setelah aku menjelaskan sejujur-jujurnya?" tanya Luhan memastikan. Sehun tak menyangka jika wanita di depannya ini masih sempat-sempatnya menanyakan sebuah kepastian padanya.

"Cepat jelaskan!" Luhan terkesiap dengan jawabn tegas Sehun, ia kemudian mengangguk lemah.

"Se – sebenarnya aku tak bermaksud mengataimu atau mengejekmu Tuan. Aku hanya beropini saja" Sehun tampak menaikkan alisnya seolah ia belum puas dengab jawaban Luhan dan Luhan tau jika majikannya akan meminta jawaban lebih.

"Kau tau kesan pertama bukan?" dengan otomatis Sehun mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Nah, kesan pertamaku padamu adalah kau orang yang jahat. Bahkan kau sempat ku kira sebagai pimpinan mafia" ucap Luhan yang menerawang pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sehun di toko perlengkapan bayi.

Sehun melototkan matanya, bisa-bisanya tampang tampannya ini disamakan dengan pimpinan mafia. Ia tak habis pikir jika Luhan akan berbicara segamblang itu padanya. Bahkan ia bisa merasakan jika ucapan Luhan memang jujur.

"Tuan" panggil Luhan yang kini menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingungnya. Pikiran Sehun yang sudah kembali ke dunia nyata hanya bisa mengusap kasar wajahnya melihat tampang polos Luhan.

"Apa kau diusir kakak iparmu karena kejujuranmu ini?" meski Sehun berucap dengan lemah namun Luhan masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Bukan Tuan. Aku diusir karena aku menam – "

"Cukup Luhan, aku tak tertarik dengan ceritamu" Luhan menunduk kembali merutuki kebodohannya.

Sehun menghela nafas karena ia merasa jika terlalu kasar pada pengasuh anaknya itu. "Kembalilah ke kamarmu dan beristirahatlah" ucap Sehun yang cukup membuat Luhan kaget hingga ia mendongakkan kembali kepalanya.

"Benarkah? Kau tak memecatku Tuan?" Tanya Luhan dengan gembiranya.

"Kembali ke kamarmu sebelum aku berubah pikiran" mendengar ucapan Sehun, Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya lalu membungkuk dalam ke arah Sehun.

"Terima kasih Tuan, maafkan semua salahku. Setelah ini aku akan lebih berhati-hati dalam berkata-kata" ucap Luhan cepat. Sehun tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah pengasuh barunya ini.

"Selamat malam" ucap Luhan lalu berlari menuju ke kamarnya.

.

.

.

"Sarapanlah terlebih dahulu sebelum kau pergi bekerja" ucap Yixing yang sedang menata makanan di atas meja makan setelah melihat suaminya yang telah rapi akan berangkat kerja. Junmyeon melirik selikas ke arah Yixing lalu beralih ke arah makanan yang telah tertata rapi. Junmyeon sedikit berpikir namun akhirnya ia mendekat ke arah Yixing.

Yixing yang terheran karena melihat Junmyeon mau memakan masakannya pun hanya memandang takjub suaminya yang duduk di kursi makan. "Jika kau hanya berdiam saja, aku akan beranjak dari sini" dan ucapan dari Junmyeon berhasil membuat Yixing kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Dengan cekatan Yixing menyiapkan sarapan untuk suaminya.

"Makanlah" Yixing menyodorkan sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur mata sapi kesukaan Junmyeon. Tanpa berkata apapun Junmyeon kemudian memakan dengan lahap masakan Yixing. Seketika hati Yixing menghangat melihat betapa Junmyeon memakan masakannya itu. Hari ini tak ada tolakan dari Junmyeon ketika Yixing mengajaknya sarapan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Sudah berapa usia kehamilanmu?" Tanya Junmyeonn di sela-sela makannya. Yixing terperangah kembali melihat tingkah suaminya ini. untuk pertama kalinya Junmyeon menanyakan soal kandungannya.

"Sudah berjalan empat bulan" jawab Yixing yang tak bisa menutupi kegembiraannya. Ia kemudian mengusap perutnya seolah menyalurkan rasa gembira pada anaknya.

"Emm –" gumam Junmyeon yang kembali mengunyah nasi gorengnya kembali.

"Aku berencana menemanimu melakukan USG esok hari" dan lagi Yixing tersenyum dan merasakan ada kupu-kupu di perutnya saat Junmyeon peduli dengan kandungannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Yixing sambil menganggukkan kepalanya cepat.

Setelah meminum air putih yang telah disediakan oleh istrinya, Junmyeon membersihkan sisa makanannya yang ada di sekitar bibirnya. Yixing bangkit dari duduknya bersiap untuk mengantar Junmyeon berangkat kerja.

"Jika kau merasa aku telah berubah, itu salah besar" Yixing terdiam mendengar ucapan Junmyeon yang tengah memandangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Aku hanya akan mencoba menjadi ayah dari bayi yang kau kandung. Tapi aku tak akan pernah mencoba menjadi suami untukmu" ucap Junmyeon lalu berlalu dari hadapan Yixing.

"Tunggu –" sergah Yixing yang membuat Junmyeon menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik melihat ke arah Yixing.

"Tak apa, tapi jangan halangi aku untuk tetap menjadi istrimu… sebelum kita berpisah" Junmyeon terlihat mengangguk samar lalu melangkahkan Yixing yang tengah terisak.

.

Luhan kini sedang menemani Haowen bermain di ruang televisi. Dengan beralaskan karpet berbulu, Luhan membiarkan Haowen yang tadinya tidur terlentang kini berguling ke kanan maupun ke kiri hingga ia bisa tengkurap. Tak jarang Haowen akan rewel jika ia telah lelah dengan posisi tengkurapnya. Kalau sudah begitu Luhan akan menggendongnya dan akan kembali menidurkan Haowen.

"Nyanyanya" gumam Haowen yang membuat Luhan terkikik geli. Tangan Haowen terjulur hingga seperti tengah menggapai sesuatu.

"Kau ingin apa Haowen tampan? Ingin duduk hmm?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab gumaman dari Haowen. Dengan cekatan Luhan mendudukkan Haowen di depannya dan menyangga punggung bayi itu dengan bantal.

Jaejoong yang datang membawa biskuit untuk Haowen pun tersenyum senang. Ia tak menyangka jika pengasuh yang ditemukan oleh anaknya ini sangat membantu dalam mengasuh Haowen. Ia memang tak lagi muda dan juga sering mengalami sakit pinggang jika sedang mengasuh Haowen.

"Lihatlah Nenek datang membawa apa?" Tanya Luhan kepada Haowen. Bayi itu kemudian melihat ke arah Jaejoong kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke Jaejoong seolah meminta biskuit.

"Ah sepertinya cucuku tau jika aku sedang membawa makanan" Jaejoong berjalan mendekat lalu duduk di depan Haowen. Ia kemudian membuka bungkus biskuit itu dan memberikan satu kepada Haowen. Dengan cepat Haowen meraih biskuit itu. "Dia anak yang cekatan kan Nyonya?" Tanya Luhan yang dijawab anggukan dari Jaejoong.

"Haowen, ini namanya biskuit. Dan biskuit ini untuk dimakan" Luhan seolah mengajarkan cara makan kepada Haowen. Haowen memandang Luhan dan biskuit itu secara bergantian. Ia kemudian memasukkan biskuit itu ke mulutnya.

"Anak pintar" puji Luhan yang kemudian di iringi tepuk tangan darinya. Jaejoong pun ikut bertepuk tangan seperti yang dilakukan Luhan.

Namun sedetik kemudian Haowen melempar biskuit yang beberapa ujungnya telah terkena air liurnya ke lantai. "Nyanyanya" girang Haowen.

"Haowen, makanan tidak untuk dilempar sayang" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil biskuti yang telah dilempar oleh Haowen. Haowen mungkin merasa bersalah karena ia kini terlihat gelisah dalam duduknya. Dengan segera Luhan menggendong Haowen dalam dekapannya lalu mengelus punggung Haowen.

"Kau lelah duduk ya?"

"Baringkan saja ia disini" ucap Jaejoong yang segera dituruti oleh Luhan. ia kemudian membaringkan Haowen di dekat Jaejoong. Tangan Jaejoong kemudian mengelus paha Haowen berulang kali dengan sangat lembut.

"Aku bersyukur karena Sehun tak salah memilih pengasuh sepertimu" ada rasa bangga di dada Luhan saat Jaejoong yang secara tak langsung memuji kinerjanya. Senyum tak bisa lagi ditahan oleh Luhan.

"Terima kasih Nyonya" ucap Luhan yang telunjuknya digenggam erat oleh tangan Haowen.

"Semenjak istri Sehun meninggal saat melahirkan Haowen, Sehun sempat putus asa dalam mengasuh Haowen. Namun aku selalu memberikan dukungan padanya. Sebenarnya aku bisa mengasuh Haowen sendiri tapi umurku sudah membuat tulangku cepat lelah dan sakit" Luhan mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya setelah mendengar cerita Jaejoong. Ia sempat tergelitik untuk bertanya tentang sosok istri Sehun, namun ia urungkan karena ia sadar jika itu bukan ranah yang tepat untuknya.

"Jika Nyonya mau, aku bisa memijat punggung Nyonya saat lelah. Aku sudah belajar memijat dari Baba sejak usia lima belas tahun" tawar Luhan yangmembuat Jaejoong membinarkan matanya.

"Ah boleh juga. Nanti jika Haowen tertidur atau sedang dengan Sehun, kau harus memijatku" Luhan mengangguk mantap mendengar permintaan Jaejoong.

Luhan kemudian merindukan orang tuanya yang ada di Cina. Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibunya disana? Mungkin sudah satu bulan ia ta menghubungi kedua orang tuanya. Ia terlalu sibuk memikirkan bagaimana cara untuk memisahkan kakaknya dari Junmyeon lalu membawanya kembali ke Cina.

"Kau memikirkan apa Luhan?" Tanya Jaejoong yang merasa bahwa Luhan tengah melamun.

"Ah – hanya sedang merindukan orang tuaku Nyonya" jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum miris.

.

"Tuan" panggil Luhan yang melihat Sehun baru saja datang dari kantornya. Seperti biasa, Sehun akan pulang ke rumah setiap jam istirahat makan siang. Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil menggendong Haowen. Haowen tampak ceria ketika melihat Ayahnya. Begitu juga dengan Sehun, perasaannya tiba-tiba menghangat ketika melihat senyum dari Haowen.

"Tuan, aku ingin melaporkan sesuatu" ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya ya laporkan saja" ucap Sehun acuh sambil mengambil Haowen dari gendongan Luhan.

"Jadi aku telah membiasakan Haowen dengan pelukan dan ciuman" Sehun dengan spontan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Luhan. Ia tak bisa mencerna perkataan Luhan yang menurutnya begitu rancu.

Seolah tau dengan tatapan bingung majikannya, Luhan dengan gelagapan mencoba menjelaskannya pada Sehun. "Ma – maksudku, aku telah membiasakan Haowen dengan pelukan atau ciuman di pipi untuk menstimulasi aspek emosionalnya –" jelas Luhan yang membuat Sehun mengangguk mengerti.

"Tuan bisa mencobanya. Peluk dia sambil ucapkan kata-kata romantis, seperti 'Haowen, Ayah menyayangimu' lalu cium kening dan kedua pipinya. Aku baca di internet seperti itu Tuan" jelas Luhan seakan ia adalah seorang psikolog.

Sehun tergelitik untuk mengerjai Luhan karena ia berpikir Luhan terlalu polos hingga mungkin sedikit candaan akan membuat Luhan semakin lucu. "Bagaimana jika aku mencoba padamu terlebih dahulu?" Luhan diam, ia berusaha mencerna ucapan Sehun.

"A – apa?" Luhan tergagap ketika ia sadar dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Iya, bagaimana jika aku melakukan hal yang bicarakan itu kepadamu terlebih dahulu?" Luhan terkesiap ketika Sehun semakin mendekat kepadanya.

"Ma – maaf Tuan. Aku memiliki janji memijat Nyonya setelah ini. Permisi" dengan cepat Luhan berbalik dan berjalan kesembarang arah, yang terpenting kini ia menjauh dari majikannya itu. Sedangkan Sehun hanya bisa tertawa melihat ekspresi Luhan yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

Sehun kemudian duduk di sofa dan membawa Haowen duduk di pangkuannya. Ia memberikan Haowen sebuah mainan yang begitu pas untuk ia genggam. Haowen sempat menggeliat di pangkuan Sehun, ia mencoba untuk turun dari pangkuan Sehun.

"Hei kau sepertinya ingin duduk di lantai ya?" Tanya Sehun yang mau tak mau ikut duduk di lantai. Ia mendudukkan Haowen di sela-sela kakinya yang berselonjor hingga membentuk huruf V. ia juga menyandarkan tubuh Haowen di perutnya.

Haowen terlihat begitu senang ketika Ayahnya selalu menggapai mainan yang ia lempar ke lantai. Bayi itu bahkan sempat tertawa ketika melihat Ayahnya dengan susah payah menggapai mainan yang terlempar jauh dari jangkauannya.

"Kau mengerjai Ayahmu ya" Sehun kemudian mengangkat Haowen tinggi seolah akan melemparnya. Namun justru karena itulah Haowen semakin melebarkan tawanya. Sehun kemudian mencium kedua pipi gembul Haowen secara bergantian. Ciuman itu tak akan berhenti jika Haowen dengan tak sengaja menampar kecil pipi Ayahnya.

"Dasar anak nakal" Sehun kembali mengangkat anaknya tinggi lalu mendaratkan perut Haowen di bibirnya. Ia kemudian bergumam tak jelas di perut Haowen. Bayi itu menggeliat geli karena ulah Ayahnya itu.

Luhan yang datang membawa makan siang Haowen hanya tersenyum simpul melihat kedekatan Ayah dan anak itu. Ia sedikit miris ketika memikirkan anak Yixing yang tak akan bisa merasakan kasih sayang penuh dari sang ayah layaknya Haowen.

"Apakah ini sudah waktunya Haowen makan siang?" Tanya Sehun yang menyadari kehadiran Luhan. Luhan kembali ke dunia nyata setelah mendengarkan suara Sehun masuk ke indera pendengarannya.

"Iya Tuan, ini adalah waktu makan siang Haowen"

"Baiklah kalau begitu, suapi dia" ucap Sehun mendekap Haowen lalu berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memberikan Haowen ke dalam gendongan Luhan. Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur untuk memakan makan siangnya.

"Tuan aku nanti minta ijin ke rumah kakakku ya" sebenarnya ia takut untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu namun bagaimanapun ia harus bertemu dengan kakaknya untuk melihat keadaannya.

"Ya, tapi setelah kau menidurkan Haowen" jawab Sehun, Luhan mengangguk senang karena lagi-lagi dengan baiknya Sehun mengiyakan permintaannya.

"Ah apa perlu ku antar?" goda Sehun sekali lagi.

"Ti – tidak perlu Tuan" taukah kau Sehun bahwa semua godaanmu itu mampu membuat jantung Luhan berdebar-debar saat ini.

.

.

"Yixing _Jie_!" panggil Luhan sambil mengetuk pintu rumah Yixing. Setelah menidurkan Haowen dan berpamitan pada Sehun, Luhan segera bergegas menemui kakaknya. Persetan dengan bertatap Junmyeon, yang terpenting adalah ia bertemu dengan kakaknya. Derap kaki dari dalam rumah terdengar mendekat ke arah Luhan. sedetik kemudian ia melihat pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok Yixing.

" _Jie_ " pekik Luhan lalu menghambur memeluk Yixing meski dengan sangat hati-hati.

"Luhan" Yixing bersyukur bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja setelah suaminya mengusir Luhan.

"Ayo kita masuk" ajak Yixing yang dijawab anggukan dari Luhan. Yixing membawa Luhan ke kamarnya, karena ia mau melepas rindunya pada Luhan.

Luhan dan Junmyeon sempat bertemu saat Luhan melewati ruang televisi. Saling bertukar tatapan datar, akhirnya Junmyeon membuka suaranya. "Untuk apa kau kemari? Apa aku perlu mengusirmu lagi?" Tanya Junmyeon yang tentu saja membuat emosi Luhan kembali naik.

"Kau tuli _eh_? Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan bahwa jangan pernah melarangku bertemu dengan kakakku?" seolah tak ada takutnya, Luhan mencoba memancing amarah Suho.

"Sudahlah, ayo ke kamar" ajak Yixing sambil menyeret lengan Luhan agar adiknya itu ikut dengannya. Luhan mengikuti Yixing sambil sebelumnya ia memberikan senyum remeh kepada Junmyeon.

Akhirnya mereka kini sampai di kamar Yixing yang dulunya juga kamar Luhan. mereka sama-sama duduk bersila di atas kasur. Yixing sedari tadi mengelus perutnya dengan sayang membuat Luhan tersenyum senang.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Yixing.

"Aku sunggu beruntung _Jie_. Aku menjadi pengasuh dari bayi yang sangat pintar dan tenang. Terlebih keluarga bayi itu sangatlah hangat padaku" jelas Luhan sambil mengganti posisinya menjadi tengkurap.

"Apakah majikanmu seorang pasangan muda?" Tanya Yixing lagi.

"Tidak _Jie_ , majikanku seorang duda. Duda muda tepatnya, istrinya meninggal saat melahirkan anak mereka. Bahkan jika aku bisa, aku akan menjodohkanmu dengan majikanku _Jie_ " ucap Luhan yang membuat Yixing menoyor kepala Luhan pelan.

"Aku sudah memiliki suami Lu"

"Tapi suamimu tak menginginkanmu, tak menyayangimu, bahkan dia menyayangi anak kalian dengan terpaksa" telak, ucapan Luhan memang benar. Yixing menunduk kembali, ia memandang perut besarnya dengan miris.

"Sudahlah Jie, bajingan sepertinya tak pantas memiliki istri sebaik dirimu. Biarkan dia bersenang-senang dengan wanitanya. Tunggu saja hingga balasan dari Tuhan hinggap di kehidupannya" Yixing mengangguk dan meyakinkan dirinya untuk meningglkan Junmyeon setelah ia melahirkan.

Kakak beradik ini tak tau jika Junmyeon sedang mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mendengar percakapan mereka. Berawal dari Junmyeon ingin mengambil minum di dapur, ia malah lebih tertarik mendengarkan percakapan Yixing dengan Luhan.

"Iya Lu, aku juga sudah meyakinkan hatiku untuk meninggalkannya"

 **TBC**

 **Hai hello annyeong**

 **Siapa yang masih setia dengan ff ini? makasih banget ya, aku tau ini ff alurnya lambat bgt kyk keong. Jadi maklumi dan tetep dukung aku ya wkwk**

 **Terima kasih buat semua yang udah baca dan review sampe detik ini. aku ga nyangka kalian begitu banyak yang ngereview hehe**

 **Jadi chap ini aku buat cuma 5 jam karena aku kemarin ke Jogja dan ga sempet bikin bikin chap ini. jadi hari aku bikin biar bisa ku upload hari ini juga. Jadi maaf ya kalo ada typo ataupun kata-kata yang berkenan wkwk**

 **Oh ya review lagi ya biar aku semakin semangat buat bikin ff ini. biar ga ngegantungin kalian juga hehe**

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	7. Chapter 6

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

"Nyonya, sedari tadi Haowen tak berhenti badannya juga tak turun setelah meminum obat dan ku kompres" ucap Luhan yang sedang menggendong Haowen yang menangis dan tak ada hentinya menggeliat tak nyaman di dahi bayi itu pun tersemat sebuah handuk kecil sebagai alat untuk mengompres.

"Aish Sehun juga tak mengangkat panggilanku" kesal Jaejoong yang sedari tadi juga sedang mencoba menghubungi Sehun.

"Lebih baik kita bawa saja Haowen ke itu mungkin Tuan Oh bisa menyusul ke rumah sakit" usul Luhan yang segera mendapat anggukan setuju dari Jaejoong.

"Kau bersiaplah, aku akan menyuruh Pelayan Jang untuk mengantarkanmu ke rumah sakit"

"Nyonya akan ikut ke rumah sakit bukan?" Tanya Luhan yang merasa bahwa ucapan Jaejoong sebelumnya mengisyaratkan ia tak akan ikut ke rumah sakit.

"Tidak Luhan, hari ini Ayah Sehun datang dari Jepang. Dan ia memintaku untuk menjemputnya di bandara" jelas bersalah kini tampak memenuhi wajah Jaejoong.

"Aku akan memberikanmu nomor ponsel Sehun. Kau harus terus mencoba menghubunginya hingga ia menerima panggilanmu" Luhan mengangguk lalu berjalan menuju ke kamar Haowen untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan Haowen yang akan ia bawa.

.

"Bagaimana keadaan janinku dok?"Tanya Yixing setelah selesai melakukan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduk dengan bantuan suster. Ia ingin sekali mengetahui perkembangan bayi yang ada di perutnya.

"Janin anda sehat memiliki berat sekitar 140 gram dan panjang 16 sentimeter. Aku rasa itu merupakan ukuran yang ideal untuk janin berusia empat bulan" jelas dang dokter yang membuat Yixing menghela nafas lega.

"Aku sangat senang ketika pasienku datang bersama dengan suami itu membuktikan bahwa para lelaki sudah siap menjadi suami siaga bagi istrinya yang sedang hamil" dokter yang berusia empat puluhan itu tersenyum ke arah Junmyeon yang tampak serius memandang foto hasil USG yang ada di tangan Yixing.

Junmyeon tak mengingkari menemani Yixing melakukan USG hari ini. Tapi sesuai janjinya pula ia tak berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk Yixing. Ia bahkan tak mau membawa tas Yixing atau menggandeng tangan istrinya itu saat berjalan. Ia benar-benar hanya mengantarkannya saja.

"Aku juga sangat beruntung memiliki suami seperti dia" ucap Yixing meski penuh tak mungkin menjatuhkan harga diri suaminya sendiri dengan mengaku bahwa suaminya melakukan semua ini karena terpaksa.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengkonsumsi banyak makanan yang mengandung zat besi seperti bayam dan juga sudah bisa mulai mengajak anakmu berbicara, dengarkan dia music klasik untuk mengasah stimulus otaknya" Yixing mengangguk yakin.

"Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu" pamit Junmyeon yang segera berdiri dan mempersilahkan Yixing keluar terlebih berjalan tertatih karena kaki serta pinggang terasa pegal akhir-akhir ini.

"Kau akan mengantarkanku pulang bukan?"Tanya Yixing saat sudah berada di luar rumah memandangnya dengan senyum remeh yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Sebagai Ayah, aku hanya bertanggung jawab atas perkembangan bayiku. Urusan kau pulang, kau tak harus bersamaku aku tak akan bertindak sebagai suamimu yang akan mengantarkanmu pulang" ucap Junmyeon lalu berlalu meninggalkan Yixing sendirian.

"Ya, kau ayah memang akan hanya pedulu dengan anaknya bukan dengan istrinya" ucap Yixing lalu mencari taxi untuk mengantarkannya sampai di rumah.

.

"Aish sebenarnya apa yang sedang ia kerjakan sampai tak menjawab panggilanku?" keluh Luhan saat berulang kali ia mencoba menghubungi Sehun. Berulang kali juga ia mendengar suara provider yang menjawab panggilannya.

Haowen tak bisa dia, ia sedari tadi mengusak kasar wajahnya sambil terisak. Tangan Luhan bahkan rela kebas karena sedari tadi menepuk-nepuk pelan pantat Haowen berusaha agar bayi itu lebih tenang.

"Halo Tuan, ini aku Luhan" ucap Luhan dengan cepat ketika Sehung mengangkat panggilannya kali ini.

" _Bagaimana bisa kau da –"_

"Haowen sakit Tuan, panas badannya sangat tinggi dan lagi ia menangis sedari tadi" sela Luhan tanpa memerdulikan bahwa kenyataannya tingkahnya ini melnaggar sopan santun yang orang tuanya ajarkan.

" _Apa_ _?Kau dimana sekarang?"_ Tanya terdengar kalap.

"Aku sedang mengantri di Seoul Hospital Tuan" setelah mendengar jawaban dari Luhan, Sehun segera mematikan panggilannya. Luhan bernapas lega karena akhirnya ia bisa menghubungi Sehun dan majikannya itu kini mungkin sedang dalam perjalanan kesini.

Luhan sedikit berlega hati karena mendapat nomor antrian yang tak begitu besar. Bahkan ia mendapat nomor antrian Sembilan belas sedangkan di papan antrian, ini masih menunjukkan angka enam belas. Tapi ia mengutuk pasien yang terlalu lama berada di dalam ruang periksa. Tak mengertikah bahwa masih banyak yang menunggu untuk diperiksa?

"Sabar sayang" ucap Luhan mencoba menenangkan Haowen meski bayi itu jelas tak mengerti apa yang ia katakan. Tangan Luhan kemudian masuk ke dalam tas yang ia bawa. Ia mengaduk-aduk mencoba mencari mainan karet Haowen yang mungkin saja bisa meredakan atau setidaknya mengalihkan perhatian Haowen hingga bayi itu tak menangis lagi. Setelah berhasil merasakan mainan karet itu, Luhan segera menariknya keluar dari tasnya.

"Haowen, lihatlah aku punya mainan" ucap Luhan sambil meggoyang-goyangkan mainan karet itu di depan wajah Haowen. Haowen segera menyambar mainan yang Luhan tawarkan dan segera memasukkan mainan itu ke Haowen sempat mereda karena mainan itu, dan tentu saja Luhan dapat bernafas lega.

Luhan kemudian mengubah posisi Haowen menjadi duduk di juga sedikit menggerakkan kakinya hingga membuat tubuh kecil Haowen naik dan turun layaknya sedang kuda.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas ketika pasien dengan nomor enam belas baru saja keluar dan digantikan oleh nomor tujuh belas. Kurang satu orang lagi dan Luhan akan tau penyebab suhu panas di badan Haowen meningkat. Jujur saja ia tak akan pernah sanggup melihat seseorang atau tepatnya anak kecil menangis. Ia lemah akan tangisan jika Luhan boleh mengingatkan. Maka dari itu ia bertekad memisahkan Yixing dari Junmyeon karena tak tega melihat kakaknya itu menangis.

Suasana rumah sedikit gaduh ketika Luhan mendengar derap kaki beberapa orang yang terdengar sangat cepat dan banyak. Luhan mencoba mencari dimana arah keributan itu mengarahkan kepalanya ke depan, ke belakang, ke kiri maupun ke kanan. Dan kini ia dapat mengerti darimana keributan ini terjadi. Tentu saja, dari Sehun dan para pengawalnya yang tergopoh mencari keberadaan Haowen.

Luhan dengan reflek berdiri dan melambai-lambaikan tangannya."Tuan Oh!Disini" teriak Luhan hingga membuat Sehun menoleh ke arahnya dan berjalan cepat pula ke arahnya. Persetan dengan orang-orang yang melihat risih ke arahnya maupun ke arah Sehun,

"Bagaimana? Apa yang terjadi pada Haowen?" rentetan pertanyaan itu keluar dari bibir Sehun bersamaan dengan deru nafas yang mengisyaratkan bahwa ia lelah berlari.

"Haowen belum melakukan pemeriksaan Tuan. Ini baru nomor antrian tujuh belas, sedangkan aku mendapatkan nomor antrian sembilan belas" jelas Luhan yang memberikan Haowen ke dalam dekapan Sehun.

"Pasien delapan belas" ucap seorang ada satupun yang beranjak dari tempat bahkan melihat kembali kartu antrian mereka.

"Pasien delapan belas!" kini sang perawat kembali mengulag kata-katanya dengan sedikit keras.

"Hei pasien delapan belas, cepatlah!"Sehun berucap sambil menatap tajam ke seluruh pasien yang ada.

Karena tak ada yang menggubris panggilan sang perawat, akhirnya perawat itu memanggil nomor selanjutnya. "Pasien Sembilan belas"

"Itu kita Luhan" Luhan mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah cepat Sehun yang masuk ke dalam masuk ke dalam ruangan, Luhan sempat membungkuk minta maaf kepada seluruh pasien maupun perawat atas keributan yang Sehun timbulkan.

Baru saja Luhan masuk ke dalam ruangan, Sehun sudah mencercanya dengan berbagai permintaan."Luhan jelaskan semuanya pada dokter! Apa yang terjadi pada Haowen, sejak kapan kapan, dan apa saja yang dimakan Haowen hari ini" Luhan menghela napas, bahkan ia belum duduk tapi majikannya ini sudah cerewet saja padanya.

"Haowen sedari tadi menangis dok. Ia sama sekali tak ingin makan, suhu tubuhnya pun naik ku rasa" jawab Luhan yang dibalas anggukan oleh sang dokter.

"Baringkan ia disini" ucap sang dokter sambil menunjuk sebuah ranjang. Sehun segera bangkit dan menidurkan anaknya di kemudian kembali dan duduk di sebelah Luhan.

"Apa menurutmu Haowen mengalami penyakit yang parah?"

"Tidak Tuan, aku yakin Haowen hanya sakit biasa" jawab Luhan mencoba menghibur. Luhan melihat Sehun mengusak wajahnya persis seperti apa yang Haowen lakukan tadi.

"Aku takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada Haowen" nada bicara Sehun seketika melemah, ia juga menundukkan kepalanya.

"Tidak Tuan, semu akan baik-baik saja" Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Sehun seolah memberikan dukungan pada Sehun. Sehun menatap tingkah Luhan kemudian beralih menatap wajah Luhan yang sedang serius melihat bagaimana sang dokter menangani Haowen.

Ia tak tau apa, tapi ada semacam sengatan kecil saat Luhan menyentuh kulitnya. Ia memasang tampang bodoh khas remaja yang seperti baru saja merasakan apa yang namanya cinta. Ia belum mau meyakini bahwa ia memiliki rasa pada Luhan, tapi ia juga tak bisa menyangkal bahwa tepukan ringan Luhan berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit lebih baik.

"Ayah dan Ibu Haowen, kalian tak perlu cemas" Luhan menghentikan tepukan pada tangan Sehun lalu beralih menerima Haowen yang baru saja di gendong oleh salah satu perawat. Sehun sempat tergelak ketika dokter memanggil Luhan sebagai Ibu Haowen.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anakku dok?" tanya Sehun tak sabaran.

"Anak kalian hanya sedang mengalami pertumbuhan gigi, dan panas tubuh yang meningkat itu sudah sangat wajar terjadi ketika seorang bayi mengalami tumbuh gigi" jelas sang dokter yang membuat Luhan maupun Sehun dapat bernafas lega.

"Aku akan menuliskan sebuah resep untuk menurunkan panas dan mengurangi rasa nyeri untuk Haowen" dokter itu mulai menuliskan resep di sebuah kertas.

"Dan untuk makanan, kau bisa memberikan bubur dan sayur yang sudah juga bisa mengganti sendok makannya dengan sendok yang terbuat dari yakin kau bisa Ibu Haowen" dokter itu memberikan semangat pada Luhan, namun nyatanya itu makin membuat Luhan semakin bingung.

"Ibu Haowen?" gumam Luhan lirih yang masih bisa didengar oleh Sehun.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, terima kasih akan segera menebus obatnya" ucap Sehun lalu mengajak Luhan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kalian, tebuslah obat untuk sesegara mungkin berikan padaku nanti di rumah" perintah Sehun pada pengawalnya yang segera dilaksanakan oleh mereka.

"Dan kau akan pulang bersamaku" ucap Sehun sambil menatap Luhan dengan tatapan menuntut. Sehun kemudian mengambil paksa tas yang bergelayut di lengan Luhan.

"Tapi aku datang bersama Pelayan Jang" ucap Luhan sambil melongokkan kepalanya mencari keberadaan Pelayan memperdulikan Luhan, Sehun menggenggam tangan Luhan lalu mengajaknya beranjak pergi dari rumah sakit. Luhan sempat terhuyung meski akhirnya ia bisa menyamakan langkah Sehun yang menuju ke parkiran mobil.

Pandangan Luhan turun menuju ke tangannya yang sedang dalam genggaman dan hangat, itulah kesan Luhan terhadap tangan suka sensasi hangat itu. Tapi Luhan buru-buru menarik tangannya karena ia tak akan pernah membiarkan jantungnya berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sehun yang berhenti setelah merasa tangan Luhan tak lagi di genggamannya.

"Aku hanya kesusahan jika harus menggendong Haowen dengan satu tangan" bohong hanya mengangguk paham lalu kembali berjalan menuju ke mobilnya. Setelah membukakan pintu untuk Luhan, ia kemudian duduk di depan kemudi dan melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumahnya.

Tak ada obrolan selama beberapa menit setelah Sehun melajukan berdua sibuk dengan kegiatan dengan kemudi dan jalanan di depannya, sedangkan Luhan sedang berusaha menidurkan Haowen yang terlihat lelah karena terlalu banyak menangis.

"Luhan, kau pasti terkejut ya saat dokter memanggilmu Ibu Haowen?" tanya Sehun dengan pelan karena ia tak mau membangunkan anaknya. Luhan tergagap sejenak namun kemudian berdehem seolah mencoba menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Iya Tuan, aku jadi merasa tak enak hati padamu ketika dokter itu menyangka aku sebagai Ibu Haowen" ucap Luhan yang kini menunduk.

"Tak apa, tak usah terlalu dipikirkan" sebenarnya Sehun sama sekali tak keberatan jika Luhan dianggap sebagai Ibu dari Haowen. Ia tak tau apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Sensasi nyaman atau kagum bahkan sering kali muncul di hati Sehun saat berdekatan dengan pengasuh anaknya ini. Namun sekali lagi Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya seolah ia tak mau menyakinkan hatinya terhadap perasaannya ini.

.

Setibanya di rumah Luhan segera membaringkan tubuh Haowen di kasur milik duduk di sebelah ranjang Haowen. Luhan tersenyum kecil lalu membelai rambut lurus terusik, namun bayi itu memilih kembali kemudian beranjak ke sebuah membawa baskom berisikan air dan handuk kecil ke nakas yang ada di dekat ranjang Haowen. Dengan kedua tangannya ia memutar kedua sisi handuk secara berlawanan arah. Setelah merasa sedikit agak kering ia menempelkan di kening Haowen.

Tepat dengan selesainya ia mengompres Haowen, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen. Reflek Luhan menunduk hormat kepada Sehun."Ini obat Haowen" ucap Sehun sambil memberikan obat Haowen kepada mengambilnya lalu menaruhnya di meja bersebelahan dengan baskom air.

Sedangkan Sehun mendekati anaknya dan memandanginya sejenak. Ia bahkan merasa bersalah melihat keadaan sang anak yang tak berdaya di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia bahjan berpikir bahwa ia adalah salah satu ayah yang payah karena bisa-bisa membiarkan anaknya sakit. Meski seperti yang kita tau bahwa ini sudah wajar dialami oleh bayi yang baru saja tumbuh gigi.

"Tuan apakah kau akan mengizinkan aku untuk tidur disini bersama Haowen. Maksudku aku hanya ingin berada di sisi Haowen selama ia sakit" jelas Luhan yang langsung dijawab anggukan oleh Sehun. Dan itu justru membuat Luhan melongo.

"Benarkah Tuan?"

"Kau sepertinya suka sekali membuat orang mengulangi jawabannya ya" seketika raut wajah Luhan berubah takut.

"Selama kau melakukan untuk kebaikan Haowen aku akan memperbolehkanmu melakukannya" ucap Sehun sembari menepuk pelan kepala Luhan lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Haowen.

Sementara Luhan terpaku atas perlakuan Sehun yang menyentuh kepalanya. Bahkan tanpa sadar Luhan menyentuh kepalanya, persis dimana Sehun menepuk pelan kepalanya.

"Aish apa yang ada di pikiranmu sih Xi Luhan?" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya lalu beranjak keluar dari kamar Haoweb. Selagi Haowen tidur, ia akan membersihkan dirinya lalu menyiapkan makan untuk majikan kecilnya itu

.

"Ayah" panggil Sehun saat melihat Oh Yunho duduk di ruang keluarga bersama Ibunya. Priayangmeski sudah berumur lebih dari lima puluh tahun ini masih menunjukkan kharisma yang begitu menawan. Tatapan tajam dan rahang tegasnya begitu sempurna menurun ke Sehun.

"Tak ada pelukan hangat untuk Ayahmu?" Sehun tersenyum ringan lalu berjalan mendekati Ayahnya. Yunho segera berdiri dan merentangkan tangannya seolah menyambut Sehun yang akan memeluknya. Kedua pria ini saling memeluk seolah menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

"Baiklah, aku akan menjadi penonton setia disini" sindir Jaejoong yang mendapat kekehan dari suami dan anaknya. Yunho melepaskan pelukan anaknya dan berjalan mendekati Jaejoong. Kecupan singkat ia sematkan di dahi istri tersayangnya. Sehun tertawa singkat melihat Ibunya yang bertingkah layaknya remaja yang akan malu-malu jika pacarnya menciumnya di depan umum.

"Kapan Ayah pulang?"tanya Sehun yang duduk di depan kedua orang tuanya.

"Baru saja Ayah pulang. Ibumu bilang Haowen sakit" Yunho berubah serius ketika menyinggung soal cucunya.

"Haowen hanya akan tumbuh gigi, jadi panas itu sudah biasa dalam fase tunbuh gigi" jelas Sehun yang membuat Yunho maupun Jaejoong bernafas lega.

"Bagaimana proyek yang ada di Jepang?"tanya Sehun yang tau jelas bahwa Ayahnya akan sangat bersemangat jika ia membahas pekerjaan.

"Sangat berjalan dengan baik. Mereka menyukai kontruksi yang kita buat. Bahkan mereka merekomendasikan perusahaan kita ke sebuah perusahaan properti untuk menggarap proyek apartemen anti gempa di Jepang" jelas Yunho dengan antusias, sedangkan Jaejoong menggenggam tangan Yunho dengan sesekali memijat lengan suaminya.

"Pantas saja Ibu menyayangi Ayah" puji Sehun pada menatap Jaejoong kembali dengan tatapan sayang.

"Tapi Sehun, aku ingin memberimu sebuah proyek resort di Pulau Jeju" Sehun tampak mencondongkan tubuhnya tanda ia sangat antusias dengan proyeknya kali ini. Karena daripada ia bergelut dengan proyek apartemen, jalanan atau jembatan, Sehun lebih suka proyek mengenai tempat wisata seperti resort contohnya.

"Proyek ini milik Bae Joo – Hyun. Jadi ia akan ..."Yunho menjelaskan detail proyek ini hingga membuat Sehun mengangguk-angguk paham. Sesekali Sehun akan mengerutkan alisnya mencoba mencerna ucapan Ayahnya.

Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan. Memiliki suami dan anak yang _workaholic_ membuatnya sedikit jengah. Mereka akan mengabaikannya begitu saja jika sudah mengobrol soal pekerjaan.

Mata Jaejoong berbinar saat melihat Luhan yang menggendong Haowenberjalan melewati ruang keluarga. Jangan lupa tangan kirinya yang memegang sebuah mangkok berisikan makanan Haowen.

"Luhan" panggil Jaejoong yang membuat Luhan berhenti dan menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara. Mengerti jika Jaejoong yang memanggilnya, Luhan segera menunduk hormat. Sehun maupun Yunho merubah fokus mereka ke Luhan yang berdiri mematung di depan pintu ruang keluarga. Tau jika ia dipandangi oleh kedua pria dewasa ini, Luhan kembali mengangguk canggung ke arah keduanya.

Jaejoong menepukkan tangannya ke sofa seolah memerintahkan Luhan untuk mendekat dan duduk disampingnya. Dengan patuhnya Luhan mendekat ke arah Jaejong dan duduk di samping Jaejoong. Yunho maupun Sehun hanya memperhatikan interaksi antara Jaejoong dan juga Luhan.

"Bagaimana keadaan Haowen?"

"Sudah baikan Nyonya, tapi panas tubuhnya belum juga turun. Jadi setelah aku menyuapi Haowen bubur, aku akan meminumkan obatnya" Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti akan penjelas. Luhan.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Dia Luhan, dia pengasuh Haowen. Kau sih terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu hingga tak tau bahwa cucumu memilik pengasuh baru" cerca Jaejoong yang membuat Sehun terkikik pelan.

"Ah aku punya ide Ayah. Bagaimana jika aku ingin membawa Haowen dan Luhan ke Pulau Jeju?"

"A – apa?"

 **TBC**


	8. Chapter 7

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

"Iya kau akan menemaniku ke Pulau Jeju sekitar satu minggu" jelas Sehun yang semakin membuat Luhan membulatkan matanya terkejut. Sehun tau jika Luhan pasti akan menolak ajakannya ini.

"Tapi kenapa Tuan? Maksudku bukankah aku tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan anda Tuan?" Luhan berusaha menolak dengan cara yang halus. Ia sebenarnya ingin sekali ikut ke Pulau Jeju yang dari beberapa orang katakan Pulau Jeju adalah surganya orang ke Korea. Namun ia juga masih ingat pada Yixing yang berada di rumah Junmyeon yang menurut Luhan seperti penjara bagi kakaknya.

Sehun tersenyum licik, ia memang menunggu Luhan bertanya hal ini. Karena ia telah menyiapkan jawabannya. "Kau memang tak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku. Tapi kau ada hubungannya dengan Haowen" Luhan semakin tak mengerti dengan yang dikatakan majikannya itu.

Tau jika Luhan akan membela diri, Sehun segera berkata lagi. "Aku tak akan bisa jauh dari Haowen untuk satu minggu lamanya Luhan. Jadi aku memutuskan akan membawa Haowen ke Pulau Jeju. Jika Haowen ikut bersamaku, kau – " ucap Sehun sambil menunjuk Luhan dengan jari panjangnya.

"Otomatis juga harus ikut untuk mengasuh Haowen" lanjut Sehun yang Luhan tau bahwa ia tak akan bisa membantah ucapan Tuannya itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang lalu mengangguk pasrah.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu suapi Haowen agar ia bisa meminum obatnya" ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan berdiri lalu membungkuk sopan dan menjauh dari ruang keluarga Oh.

Luhan berjalan ke ruang televisi untuk menyuapi Haowen sambil menemani Haowen menonton acara kartun kesukaannya. Luhan mendudukkan Haowen di sebuah kursi khusus bayi. Itu jelas akan mempermudah saat menyuapi Haowen.

"Ayahmu adalah orang yang ku kenal paling egois setelah Junmyeon tentu saja" kesal Luhan sambil menyendokkan bubur kacang merah ke mulut Haowen. Mulut Haowen terbuka lebar untuk menerima suapan Luhan.

Suapan demi suapan yang Haowen terima bebarengan dengan sumpah serapah yang Luhan lontar begitu saja dari mulut manisnya. Dan tentu saja sumpah serapah itu ia tujukan untuk Ayah Haowen.

"Dasar monster, bagaimana aku bicara dengan Yixing _Jie_?" ada satu orang yang tersenyum di belakang Luhan ketika mendengar serapah yang ia tau bahwa serapah itu jelas ditujukan padanya.

"Papa..pa" racau Haowen sambil menjulurkan tangannya ke udara. Luhan terkesiap mendengar racauan bayi di depannya.

"Hei kau sudah menyebutkan kata selain 'nyanyanya' ya" Luhan bertepuk tangan kecil seolah memberi penghargaan bagi Haowen.

"Papapapa" tangan Haowen kembali terjulur ke atas, pandangan Haowen pun tak tertuju pada Luhan. Ia lebih suka memandang sesuatu yang berada di belakang Luhan. Luhan akhirnya memutuskan menoleh untuk mengikuti arah pandangan Haowen.

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika melihat Sehun tengah berdiri di belakangnya. Sehun memandangnya dengan senyuman miring seolah sedang memberi Luhan pukulan telak. Sehun mendekat lalu mengangkat Haowen dari kursi bayinya. Tawa Haowen sempat keluar dari bibir pucat nan kering milij Haowen.

"Anak monster sepertinya sudah selesai makan ya" Sehun dengan jelasnya menekan kata monster untuk menyindir Luhan. Dan Luhan tertunduk merutuki kebodohannya.

"Apakah ada yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan monster sepertiku?" Luhan mendongak cepat lalu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat pula.

"Cepat bicarakan padaku" paksa Sehun.

"A – aku hanya keberatan soal pergi ke Pulau Jeju Tuan. A – aku memiliki kewajiban untuk melindungi kakakku" Luhan tergagap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Aku akan memberi keringanan padamu. Kau bisa ke rumah kakakmu selama tiga hari berturut-turut sebelum kita ke Pulau Jeju. Dan aku akan bertemu dengan kakakmu secara langsung untuk meminta izin" Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya begitu saja. Ia memandang takjub kepada Sehun. Bisa-bisanya ia kali ini tak mendapat gerutuan dari Sehun.

.

.

Sore ini, tepatnya setelah Sehun pulang dari kantor. Ia mengajak Luhan dan Haowen untuk pergi ke rumah Yixing. Tentu saja ia ingin menepati janjinya meminta izin kepada Yixing untuk membawa Luhan ke Pulau Jeju.

"Setelah perempatan, kita akan berbelok ke kanan. Rumah kakakku berpagar kayu di sebelah kiri" jelas Luhan yang sedang memangku Haowen di samping Sehun.

Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu membelokkan kemudinya sesuai dengan instruksi yang Luhan katakan. "Aku tak menyangka jika kakakmu memiliki rumah di komplek yang sama denganku" ucap Sehun.

"Dan aku bersyukur karena itu" ucap Luhan sambil mengalunkan tawa merdunya.

"Itu rumahnya" tunjuk Luhan ke arah sebuah rumah besar berpagar kayu. Sehun segera menepikan mobilnya dan mematikan mesin mobilnya.

Luhan membuka pintu mobil Sehun dan membawa Haowen masuk tanpa memperdulikan Sehun. " _Jie_ " panggil Luhan sambil mengetuk pintunya. Luhan tersenyum mendengar derap kaki yang mendekat ke arahnya. Sehun terlihat mendekat ke arah Sehun dan berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

"Luhan?" Yixing tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Luhan sore itu. Tak biasanya Luhan datang sore itu, terlebih dengan seorang bayi di dekapannya dan seseorang lelaki tampan di belakangnya.

"Iya _Jie_ , ini aku" ucap Luhan dengan nada ceria. Sedangkan Sehun memandang Yixing dengan tatapan mempesona dan sopan.

"Dia siapa Lu?" cicit Yixing sambil mengarahkan dagunya ke Sehun. Luhan menengok ke belakang sekilas lalu menatap ke arah Yixing kembali.

"Biarkan kami masuk dulu _Jie_ " Yixing tersadar dengan cepat ia menggeser tubuhnya agar Luhan dan laki-laki itu bisa masuk.

Luhan kemudian mengajak majikannya itu duduk di ruang tamu. Mata Sehun menyusuri seluruh bagian rumah Yixing. Ia terpaku melihat sebuah foto berukuran cukup besar yang menampilkan kakak Luhan bersama seorang lelaki yang tak asing baginya. Ia menyipitkan matanya agar ia bisa melihat lebih jelas siapa lelaki itu.

Yixing menyusul lalu duduk di samping Luhan. " _Jie_ , ini majikanku. Oh Sehun" ucapan Luhan membuat Sehun menunduk hormat kepada Yixing.

"Ah aku Xi Yixing. Kakak Luhan" ucap Yixing.

"Dan ini adalah Oh Haowen, anak majikanku" Luhan mengarahkan tangan Haowen ke arah Yixing dan dengan cepat Yixing menyambut tangan Haowen.

"Tak biasanya kau datang pada sore hari Lu?" tanya Yixing sambik mengelus perutnya yang terasa sedikit kram.

"Sebenarnya aku yang meminta Luhan agar bisa bertemu denganmu" jawab Sehun yang membuat Yixing menatapnya bingung.

"Lu kau tak berniat menjodohkanku dengan majikanmu seperti katamu dulu bukan?" Luhan melototkan matanya seakan berkata – berhenti – mengucapkan – lelucon – itu – Jie.

"Maksudmu?" Sehun tampak tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yixing. Dan dengan polosnya Yixing menjelaskan bahwa Luhan berniat menjodohkannya dengan Sehun. Sehun tersenyum menggoda ke arah Luhan yang sempat melihat ke arahnya.

"Ehem – Jadi aku kesini karena aku akan ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu Jie" jawab Luhan seolah ingin mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"Ah ya, aku ingin meminta izin untuk membawa Luhan ke Pulau Jeju selama satu minggu. Aku khusus meminta izin padamu karena Luhan berat untuk meninggalkanmu. Kau bisa menelpon Luhan sebanyak yang kau mau. Dan Luhan juga bisa ke rumahmu selama tiga hari berturut-turut" jelas Sehun yang dijawab tatapan antusias dari Yixing.

"Ah tak perlu tiga hari berturut-turut, kau harus istirahat Luhan. Aku tak ingin kau kelelahan disana"

"Tapi _Jie_ – "

" _Jie_ tidak apa-apa, tenang saja"

"Berjanjilah jiika kau membutuhkan apa-apa segera hubungi aku. Apalagi jika Junmyeon – mu itu berlaku kasar padamu" cerca Luhan.

"Ah ya Junmyeon" ucap Sehun dengan sedikit berteriak membuat Luhan maupun Yixing berjengit kaget.

"Apa kau mengenal suamiku?"

"Ya dia rivalku dalam dunia bisnis. Bisa dikatakan bahwa perusahaanku bersaing ketat dengan perusahaannya" Yixing mengangguk paham.

"Maafkan segala kesalahannya"

"Apa?" ulang Sehun yang tak mengerti ucapan Yixing.

"Aku tau dia pasti orang nenyebalkan bagimu dan perusahaanmu, jadi aku meminta maaf padamu" jelas Yixing sambil menunjukkan senyum malaikatnya. Sehun memang membenarkan segala ucapan Yixing, tapi ia juga tak menyangka jika Yixing akan meminta maaf akan semua yang telah Junmyeon lakukan.

.

"Aku tak menyangka jika kakakmu adalah istri Junmyeon" ucap Sehun yang kini sedang melajukan mobilnya kembali ke rumahnya.

Luhan yang sedang mendekap Haowen yang tertidur kini mendengus pelan mendengar perkataan Sehun. "Aku juga tak menyangkan. Bisa-bisanya kakakku mengandung anak dari monster itu" sesal Luhan yang tak mau menaikkan ucapannya karena bisa saja ia akan membangunkan Haowen.

"Kau suka sekali ya mengganti nama orang menjadi monster" Luhan memandang Sehun dengan tak enak hati karena ia juga sempat mengumpat monster kepada Sehun.

"Bahkan kau mendoakan bahwa anak kakakmu menjadi monster? Kau ini benar-benar ya, aku tak habis pikir" Sehun berakting seolah ia sedang memijit pelan pelipisnya.

"Tidak tidak, aku tak pernah bermaksud seperti itu" Sehun terkikik pelan melihat Luhan tergopoh seperti itu.

"Kau akan pergi ke rumah kakakmu selama tiga hari berturut-turut?" tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak, aku mungkin akan lebih baik jika beristirahat dan membuat Haowen lebih sehat sebelum ia pergi ke Pulau Jeju. Aku masih bisa menelpon atau video call mungkin" ucap Luhan sambil membelai punggung Haowen lembut.

"Lagi pula jika aku kesana terus, aku akan muak melihat tampang Junmyeon"

"Kenapa kau sepertinya sangat membenci dia?" tau jika Luhan akan bercerita, Sehun memutuskan untuk tidak segera pulang. Ia memutuskan untuk berputar-putar terlebih dulu mencoba mengulu waktu.

"Karena ia bajingan Tuan. Ia lelaki yang paling tak bertanggung jawab. Jika dibandingkan denganmu, Ia kalah jauh. Kau masih mau meluangkan waktumu untuk Haowen, bahkan kau khawatir ketika Haowen masuk rumah sakit" ada rasa senang yang menyelinap masuk ke dalam hati Sehun saat tanpa sadar Luhan memuji dirinya.

"Aku juga bajingan bila aku boleh mengingatkan Luhan"

"Tidak Tuan. Dia bajingan, benar-benar bajingan. Ia... ia memperkosa kakakku" ucap Luhan ragu. Sehun tampak terkejut mendengar pernyataan Luhan itu namun ia mencoba menutupi keterkejutannya. Sehun memilih diam saat Luhan kembali berucap.

"Junmyeon memang bertanggung jawab tapi itu terpaksa. Ia melakukan itu semua semata-mata hanya karena paksaan kedua orang tuanya. Ia hanya peduli dengan wanita berambut merah, bukan dengan kakakku. Maka dari itu aku ingin sekali membantu Kakakku bercerai dengan Junmyeon" jelas Luhan panjang. Mendengar penjelasan Luhan membuat Sehun sedikit menaruh simpati dengan apa yang ia dan kakaknya dapatkan selama ini. Bagaimana bisa Junmyeon berlaku setega itu terhadap wanita sebaik Yixing?

"Kau ingin membantu dengan cara apa?"

"Dengan cara bekerja dengan baik di rumahmu agar aku mendapatkan bayaranku. Setelah aku menabung semua bayaranku, aku akan meminta bantuan salah satu pengacara untuk memisahkan Yixing _Jie_ dan Junmyeon" Luhan menjelaskan semua rencananya dan itu cukup bisa membuat Sehun takjub dengan kegigihan Luhan.

"Tuan, kenapa kita berputar-putar sedari tadi?" tanya Luhan yang baru sadar jika ia belum sampai ke rumah majikannya yang tak terlalu jauh dari rumah Yixing. Sedangkan Sehun hanya menggaruk tengkuknya ragu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Luhan, Sehun beserta Haowen berangkat ke Pulau Jeju menaiki pesawat. Luhan yang memang takut dengan ketinggian hanya bisa menutup mata sambil memegang lengan Sehun selama perjalanan. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum gemas melihat tingkah Luhan ini. Bahkan dengan ketakutannya itu Luhan menitipkan Haowen ke majikannya, sedangkan ia lebih senang menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Luhan sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf sebesar-besarnya padamu" Luhan yang sedang berjalan beriringan dengan Sehun menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun bingung.

"Ada apa Tuan?" tanya Luhan sambil membenarkan letak Haowen yang ada di gendongannya.

"Karena kita berangkat saat masa-masa liburan, jadi kita kehabisan hotel. Dan beruntungnya kita bisa mendapatkan sebuah kamar hotel disini" Luhan menghembuskan nafasnya lega, namun sedetik kemudian ia diam. Lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Se – sebuah?" tanya Luhan tergagap. Dan dapat dilihat Luhan bahwa Sehun mengangguk dengan wajah penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Kita. Aku, Haowen dan kau akan berada dalam satu kamar"

 **TBC**

 **Oke aku akan meminta maaf soal chap kemarin yang begitu banyak typo** **entah kenapa chap itu sebenarnya lengkap saat aku ngetik di hp, tapi begitu aku upload lewat pc kenapa beberapa jadi hilang. Aku emang ga sempet meriksa lagi sih saat di pc, karena aku udah yakin sama koreksian aku yang ada di hp, jadi aku minta maaf atas ketidaknyamanan yang tidak sengaja aku buat**

 **Untuk semua yang telah mendukungku dan cerita ini aku ucapkan terima kasih. Yang sudah mereview, memfav, atau memfollow satu kata buat kalian sarranghae :***

 **Aku emang ga nulisin balasan komentar kalian tapi aku baca, aku baca setiap review kalian. Dan ga jarang aku juga senyum-senyum sendiri hehe**

 **Baiklah, silahkan baca dan jangan lupa review lagi ya biar aku semangat :***


	9. Chapter 8

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

"Tapi Tuan – "

"Ayo kita masuk dulu dan berdiskusi mengenai kesalahanku ini" ucap Sehun lalu memasukkan kunci dan membukakan pintu kamar hotek untuk mereka berdua.

"Masuklah" ucap Sehun lalu mempersilahkan Luhan masuk ke dalam kamar bernuansa kayu yang terlihat sederhana namun estetik. Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya takjub, namun sedetik kemudian Haowen menampar kecil pipinya.

"Hei" ucap Luhan lalu mencium pipi Haowen dengan begitu gemasnya. Sontak Haowen tertawa girang mendapat perlakuan Luhan.

Seperti inilah kamar idamannya. Lantai kayu, tempat tidur kayu yang ditambahi dengan sebuah selambu putih, meja nakas yang tak terlalu besar untuk sebuah lampu tidur bernuansa temaram. Hah Luhan ingin sekali memiliki kamar seperti ini.

Suara pintu tertutup menyadarkan Luhan, hingga tubuhnya bergetar kecil mengingat di dalam kamar tersebut hanya ada dia, Haowen dan Sehun. Kini Luhan merasa bahwa aliran darahnya berlomba-lomba naik terutama di bagian pipinya. Ia tak berani berbalik, ia memang sengaja tak mau melihat ke majikannya itu karena ia tak ingin Sehun melihat wajahnya yang sudah semerah tomat.

"Luhan" panggil Sehun dengan nada sedikit rendah. Luhan semakin menunduk menutuoi wajahnya.

"Kau kenapa?" Sehun mendekat ke arah Luhan lalu memutar tubuh Luhan agar tubuh pengasuh anaknya itu memandang ke arahnya. Mengerti jika Luhan menunduk, akhirnya Sehun mendongakkan kepala Luhan.

"Hei kau sakit? Wajahmu merah" ucap Sehun dengan nada panik. Bahkan tangannya menyentuh dahi Luhan yang berkeringat dingin.

"Tidak Tuan" jawab Luhan sambil menjauhkan tangan Sehun dari dari dahinya.

"Jadi bagaimana kita tidur? maksudku kita tidur dimana?" tanya Luhan mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

"Ehm" gumam Sehun sambil mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Karena hanya ada satu kasur berukuran _king size_ , kau dan Haowen tidur di kasur, sedangkan aku akan tidur di… lantai" ucap Sehun sambil meringis memikirkan bagaimana dinginnya lantai menyentuh punggungnya.

"Lebih baik aku yang tidur di lantai, aku sudah biasa tidur tanpa kasur" bohong Luhan. Bagaimanapun Sehun adalah majikannya , ia harus menghormati Luhan.

"Tidak, kau itu wanita" Luhan sedikit tersanjung dengan kata-kata singkat Sehun.

"Luhan, aku akan keluar sebentar. Aku akan bertemu dengan rekan kerjaku" ucap Sehun yang dibalas anggukan dari Luhan. Sehun mencium kening Haowen yang berada di gendongan Luhan. Dengan otomatis wajah Sehun ada di dekat Luhan, bahkan Luhan juga bisa mencium bau maskulin yang menguar dari badan Sehun. Jantung Luhan berdegub lebih kencang.  
Sehun kemudian beranjak keluar dari kamar meninggalkan Haowen dan Luhan dengan deguban jantung Luhan yang memompa darah lebih cepat.

"Aku bisa gila karena Ayahmu" ucap Luhan sambil mengipasi wajahnya lalu mencium pipi gembul milik Haowen. Luhan kemudian menidurkan Haowen di kasur dan segera memposisikan guling dikedua sisi Haowen agar Haowen tidak terjatuh.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya ke restoran hotel yang merupakan tempat janjiannya dengan sang _client_. Ia masuk ke dalam restoran lalu mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh oenjuru restoran. Tatapannya jatuh pada seorang wanita berambut hitam panjang dengan paras yang cukup cantik. Dan itu mampu membuat Sehun tersenyum senang.

"Senang bertemu denganmu Joo – Hyun-ssi" wanita itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejutnya. Namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum ramah ke arah Sehun.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu Sehun-ssi. Duduklah" Sehun mengangguk lalu menarik kursi di depan wanita bernama Joo – Hyun itu dan duduk tenang.

"Aku sudah memesankan makanan untukmu" Sehun mengangguk tanda terima kasih.

"Jadi, proyek apa yang akan kau berikan padaku?" Joo – Hyun menyenderkan punggungnya lalu mulai menjelaskan keinginannya untuk membangun sebuah villa pribadi untuknya dan keluarganya. Ia memiliki sebuah tanah yang cukup luas dan itu akan diserahkan pada Sehun untuk masalah konstruksi bangunannya.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan mulai melihat tanah milikmu"

"Sepertinya aku perlu menemanimu"

"Silahkan" Joo – Hyun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sehun. Tak lama kemudian makanan yang Joo - Hyun pesan datang. Pelayan itu segera menghidangkan makanan di meja Joo - Hyun.

"Terima kasih" ucap Joo – Hyun pada pelayan yang telah menghidangkan makanannya. Pelayan itu mengangguk lalu berlalu dari hadapan Sehun dan. Joo - Hyun.

"Mari kita makan dulu" Sehun mengangguk lalu mulai menyantap _steak_ yang ada di depannya.

.

"Kau tau Haowen?" bayi yang sedang berbaring nyaman di kasur itu memandang Luhan sambil menggigiti mainan karetnya.

"Aku lapar" rengek Luhan sambil melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah.

"Ayahmu kenapa lama sekali? Aku bingung harus makan apa?" Luhan yang duduk bersila di depan Haowen hanya bisa menggosok-gosok perut datarnya.

"Papapapa" Luhan menengok kebelakang.

"Hei tidak ada Ayahmu, kenapa kau bergumam 'papapapa'?" Luhan sedikit trauma dengan gumaman Haowen tempo hari.

Luhan terkaget ketika ia menerima sebuah panggilan, terlebih kali ini panggilan itu dari Yixing. Karena takut ada apa-apa dengan kakaknya, Luhan mengangkat panggilan itu dengan sedikit terburu-buru.

"Halo _Jie_ , ada apa?" tanya Luhan dengan nada panik.

" _Hei, kenapa kau panik sekali? Kau harusnya menikmati Liburanmu Luhan_ " ucap Yixing dengan nada menggoda. Luhan tampak menghembuskan nafas panjangnya karena Yixing terdengar ceria saat menelponnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan? Apa Junmyeon menyakitimu?"

" _Tidak Lu, dia tidak pernah menyakitiku_ " Luhan memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar pembelaan dari Yixing.

"Masih saja kau membela suamimu itu. Jelas-jelas ia sudah menyakitimu, terlebih hatimu" omel Luhan sambil meraih mainan yang dilempar oleh Haowen dan mengembalikan kepada Haowen agar bayi itu tenang kembali.

" _Sudah-sudah, aku menelponmu bukan untuk mendapat ceramahmu. Aku ingin mendengar ceritamu adikku sayang_ " Luhan merengut kembali. Ia teringat bahwa saat ini perutnya meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Cerita apanya? Aku sedang lapar Jie" rengek Luhan ia kembali menggosok perutnya seakan sedang menenangkan perutnya.

" _Kau belum makan?_ " Luhan menjawab dengan gelengan. Bahkan Yixingpun tak akan tau bahwa ia menggeleng.

"Hanya Haowen yang sudah makan disini" adu Luhan layaknya anak kecil.

" _Ini sudah siang Luhan. Makanlah_ "

"Bagaimana bisa makan Jie, aku saja sedang terkunci di kamar. Kunci kamarku dibawa oleh majikanku _Jie_ "

" _Benarkah? Lu, kau tak apa kan? Apakah disana tidak ada air mineral Lu?"_ tanya Yixing dengan nada melembut dan terdengar khawatir.

"Aku tak apa Jie, tenanglah. Aku sudah sering menahan lapar" tawa Luhan membahana hingga membuat Haowen mengerjab ke arahnya polos.

cklek

"Jie aku tutup dulu telponnya, sepertinya Tuan Oh sudah pulang" bisik Luhan sambil melirik ke arah Sehun yang masuk ke dalam kamar.

" _Ah begitu ya, ya sudah. Jaga diri baik-baik Lu, sampai ketemu di Seoul Lu_ " Luhan maupun Yixing kemudian mematikan panggilannya masing-masing.

"Sudah pulang Tuan?" sapa Luhan sekedar untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Sehun terlihat menaruh sebuah kantong plastik di meja.

"Sudah. Bagaimana Haowen hari ini? Apakah jagoanku merepotkanku?" tanya Sehun sambil mengambil Haowen yang mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Sehun. Selagi Sehun menggendong Haowen, Luhan tampak turun dari kasur dan berdiri di samping Sehun.

"Haowen sudah makan siang, ia telah kubuatkan bubur instan. Untung saja disini ada pemanas air jadi aku bisa membuatkan air panas. Selai itu Haowen juga sudah meminum susunya. Setelah itu Haowen belajar duduk lalu berbrin di kasur ini hingga Tuan datang" lapor Luhan yang ditanggapi anggukan dari Sehun. Sehun kembali menciumi wajah gemas Haowen dan memuat bayi itu menggelinjang tak karuan.

"Kau belum makan bukan?" Luhan menggeleng polos saat Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Kau makanlah terlebih dahulu, aku sudah membelikanmu makanan. Maafkan aku yang lama sekali berada diluar" ucapan Sehun seakan membuat Luhan merasakan ada beribu kupu-kupu di perutnya. Majikannya peduli dengan keadaannya, bahkan hingga membelikannya makanan.

"Makanlah terlebih dahulu, biar aku yang mengasuh Haowen" Sehun mengernyitkan kedua alisnya seakan tak mengerti dengan apa yang baru saja katakan. Ia merasa seperti seorang suami yang sedang bergantian dalam mengasuh anak.

Luhan mengangguk dan mendekat ke arah bungkusan yang Sehun bawa. Ia ingin sekali berakting menolak dan berakhir dengan Sehun nenawarinya lagi atau bahkan memaksanya, namun perasaan lapar mengalahkan semua egonya.

"Maafkan aku Luhan karena aku meninggalkanmu dan Haowen terlalu lama _client_ ku mengajak makan siang terlebih dahulu" jelas Sehun pada Luhan yang sudah mulai memakan makanannya.

"Tak apa Tuan yang terpenting adalah Haowen tidak kelaparan sepertiku" ucap Luhan di sela-sela acara makannya. Sehun tertawa pelan mendengar jawaban serta melihat tingkahLuhan. Ia bisa mengambil kesimpulan sekarang, ia berkesimpulan bahwa pengasuhnya ini memang polos dan manis secara bersamaan.

"Manis?" gumam Sehun lirih. Ia bahkan tak tau kenapa ia berpikiran seperti itu.

"Apanya yang manis Tuan?" tanya Luhan sambil mengecap makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Tidak. Selesaikan makanmu cepat!"

.

.

.

Baru hari ke dua di Pulau Jeju, dan Sehun sudah merasakan betapa sakit pungungnya karena ia bersikeras tidur di lantai. Jika ia tega, ia akan menyuruh Luhan tidur di lantai seperti tawaran Luhan. namun ia lelaki tulen yang diajari cara mengalah pada wanita oleh Ayahnya. Dan sakit pinggang inilah yang ia dapat karena ia mengalah pada Luhan.

Dan akhirnya ia harus menunda riset ke tanah milik Joo – Hyun ysng seharusnya pukul delapan pagi menjadi dua belas siang. Ini ia lakukan karena saat Luhan sudah bangun, ia menawarkan untuk bergantian dengan Sehun. Ya, Luhan akan melakukan pekerjaannya mengasuh Haowen sedangkan Sehun tidur di kasur. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menyetujuinya.

"Jadi ini tanah milikmu Joo – Hyun-ssi?" tanya Sehun yang kini sedang melakukan riset sebelum ia membangun villa seperti apa yang di inginkan _client_ nya.

"Cukup panggil aku Joo – Hyun" Sehun menoleh memandang Joo – Hyun yang ada di sampingnya dengan tatapan bingung. Namun dengan cepat ia merubah ekspresinya menjadi lebih ramah setelah tau maksud Joo – Hyun.

"Kalau begitu panggil aku Sehun" ucap Sehun yang ditanggapi anggukan senang dari Joo – Hyun.

"Baiklah, jadi setelah kulihat dari keluasan tanahnya. Aku rasa aku bisa membangun seperti apa yang kau inginkan. Sebuah villa terbuka dengan taman dan kolam renang di belakang rumah" ucap Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu.

"Jadi kapan bisa kau mulai pembangunannya?"

"Satu bulan paling lama, para arsitekku akan menggambarkan rancangannya terlebih dahulu, lalu aku akan memilihkan bahan bangunan yang terbaik untuk villamu" jelas Sehun sambil memandang Joo – Hyun.

"Aku percaya dengan semua pilihanmu Sehun"

"Terima kasih Joo – Hyun"

"Ngomong-ngomong, ku perhatikan kau sedang kurang enak badan ya?" tanya Joo – Hyun sambil melihat keseluruh tubuh Sehun dari atas hingga bawah.

"Ah itu, apa terlihat sekali?" tanya Sehun dengan cengirannya yang membuat ia semakin tampan, buktinya Joo – Hyun tak berhenti melihat ke arah Sehun.

"A – ah ya. Kau mau kuantar ke rumah sakit?" tawar Joo – Hyung dengan gugupnya.

"Tidak perlu, aku hanya perlu ke super market untuk membeli koyo" ucapan Sehun diakhiri dengan tawa yang membuat mata Sehun menyipit.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengantarkanmu ke super market" ajak Joo – Hyun sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya mengangguk lalu mengikuti langkah Joo – Hyun.

.

Luhan merengut lucu sambil memangku Haowen di balkon kamarnya. Bukan, bukannya ia tak suka dengan suasana yang ada di Jeju, ia bahkan bersumpah akan mengajak keluarganya berlibur kesini jika ada kesempatan. Alasan ia merengut di sore hari ini adalah ia tak bisa menikmati semua keindahan di Pulau Jeju ini secara langsung. Maksud dari semua itu adalah Luhan layaknya seekor burung yang berada dalam sangkar. Ia bisa melihat semua keindahan, tapi ia tak bisa menikmati semuanya dengan bebas.

Sehun memang tak pernah melarangnya keluar dari kamar, tapi Sehun juga tak penah mengijinkannya keluar dari kamar. Ia bisa saja keluar dari kamar dan berjalan-jalan keluar dengan Haowen, tapi ia takut jika akan membuat majikannya marah.

Di saat ia menikmati pemandangan yang terpampang di depannya, ia mendengar ketukan pintu berulang kali. "Ya sebentar" teriak Luhan yang membuat Haowen membalikkan badannya dan mengeratkan kepalan tangannya pada bagian depan baju Luhan.

"Hei tenanglah, maafkan aku tampan" ucap Luhan sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. Ia segera membukakan pintu kamar hotelnya. Ia terkejut karena kedatangan Sehun sehingga ia cepat-cepat menunduk hormat padanya. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya begitu saja ke dalam kamar hotelnya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa perduli tas kerjanya yang telah ia buang sembarangan.

Luhan segera menutup pintu lalu mendekati tas kerja Sehun yang tergelatak di lantai. Ia kemudian mengambil tas itu dan ia taruh di sebuah kursi. Luhan kemudian terdiam melihat raut lelah yang terpampang jelas di wajah Sehun. Sedikit iba melihatnya, akhirnya Luhan memutuskan untuk ke kamar mandi. sebelumnya ia mendudukkan Haowen di kursi khusus bayi yang sengaja ia bawa.

Sehun sedikit terbuai untuk tidur, namun kemudian ia mengerjabkan matanya. "Nyanyanyaa brrr" gumam Haowen yang sedang asik mengemut mainannya. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggiran kasur lalu melihat ke arah Haowen.

"Dimana Luhan?" lirih Sehun sambil mengarahkan kepalanya ke segala arah untuk menemukan Luhan. namun sedetik kemudian ia memutuskan untuk mendekati anaknya dan menemani anaknya bermain.

"Tuan, aku sudah mengisi _bath up_ – nya dengan air hangat. Kau bisa mandi terlebih dahulu" ucap Luhan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun terkejut dengan kebaikan hati Luhan untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuknya, bahkan tanpa ia suruh.

Sehun bangkit sambil melepas dua kancing kemeja teratasnya dan Luhan sempat dibuat kaget olehnya. Ia bahkan memilih untuk memalingkan wajahnya daripada melihat dada bidang milik Sehun. Sehun tau jika pengasuh anaknya itu sengaja menghindarinya, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mendekat ke arah Luhan.

"Terima kasih Luhan, aku membutuhkanmu setelah selesai mandi" Luhan mematung di tempatnya karena Sehun sedikit berbisik di telinganya. Setelah itu Luhan mendengar pintu kamar mandi tertutup, ia kemudian berlari dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke kasur dengan menelungkup. Ia bahkan berguling ke kanan maupun ke kiri.

"Haowen, Ayahmu sudah gila ya? Ia membuat pipiku kembali memerah" adu Luhan pada Haowen yang tertawa ke arahnya. Luhan menjambak pelan rambutnya karena gemas akan perlakuan Sehun.

"Apa kau tau Ayahmu akan berbuat apa padaku setelah ia mandi?" Haowen kembali mengemut mainannya dan mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan.

"Jawab aku Oh Haowen. Kau dan Ayahmu sama saja selalu membuatku mati kutu aish" Luhan kini mengubah tidurnya menjadi terlentang.

"Tenang Luhan. tarik nafas, hembuskan. Huah" intruksi yang Luhan buat ini seakan-akan membuat dirinya lebih tenang. Tapi sepertinya itu tak berhasil karena Luhan masih saja dibuat gugup oleh perlakuan Sehun terlebih oleh ucapan Sehun.

Pikiran Luhan melayang kemana-mana mencoba menebak apa yang akan majikannya lakukan padanya setelah mandi. bahkan ia sempat berpikiran kotor mengira bahwa Sehun akan melakukan sesuatu terlarang padanya. Namun dengan cepat ia menggeleng dan membuang pikiran itu jauh-jauh.

"Sejak kapan kau sering berpikiran kotor Xi Luhan" tangan kecil Luhan memukul-mukul pelan kepalanya sendiri seolah ia ingin menyadarkan pikirannya yang sempat berpikiran kotor.

Tiga puluh menit berlalu akhirnya Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi. Sehun hanya memakai celana santainya selutut, tanpa baju dan hanya ada handuk putih yang ia gunakan untuk mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah. Luhan yang duduk di karpet bersama Haowen sempat melirik dari ekor matanya. Ia menegup ludahnya kasar karena sempat melihat dada bidang milik Sehun.

"Luhan kemarilah, aku ingin meminta pertolonganmu" mau tidak mau Luhan berdiri dan menghadap ke arah Sehun.

"Tolong ambilkan sesuatu bungkusan yang ada di tas kerjaku" pinta Sehun yang segera di lakukan oleh Luhan. Ia lebih baik menghindar daripada membuat pipinya sendiri bersemu merah.

"Bolehkah aku membuka tas kerjamu Tuan?" Sehun mengangguk dan dengan cepat Luhan mencari bungkusan yang dimaksud oleh Sehun. Setelah menemukannya ia kemudian menyerahkannya kepada Sehun. Tapi Sehun malah memutar tubuhnya hingga tatapan Luhan bertemu dengan punggung lebar milik Sehun.

' _Oh Tuhan, pasti nyaman jika bersandar di punggung lebar ini"_ ucap Luhan dalam hati setelah melihat pemandangan di depannya.

"Luhan"

"Ah I – iya Tuan"

"Pasangkan koyo yang ada di dalam bungkusan itu di punggungku. Aku tak bisa jika harus menempelkannya sendiri" pinta Sehun. Dengan cekatan Luhan membuka bungkusan itu, begitu juga dengan bungkus koyo. Ia kemudian memasangkan koyo-koyo itu hingga empat buah di punggung Sehun. Ia sempat memuji punggung bersih nan halus milik Sehun. Tubuh Sehun juga sedikit meremang karena sentuhan Luhan. bahkan tak jarang Sehun menutup matanya ketika tangan Luhan terkena dengan kulit punggungnya.

"Sudah selesai Tuan" ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun membuka matanya.

"Sebagai ucapan terima kasihku karena kau tak hanya mengasuh Haowen, tapi kau juga membantuku selama disini. Aku ingin mengajakmu berjalan-jalan besok" mata Luhan berbinar mendengar ajakan Sehun.

"Benarkah Tuan?"

"Ya, kau ingin kemana?" Sehun berbalik dan memandang Luhan dengan tatapan yang begitu menenangkan. Oh tidak, Luhan belum mencari destinasi wisata di internet. Luhan terlihat terkejut sambil mengarahkan matanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sejujurnya aku tak tahu dimana tempat yang bagus untuk berlibur Tuan" jujur Luhan.

"Bagaimana dengan Loveland?" Luhan memang tak tau tempat-tempat yang bagus untuk dikunjungi namun tidak dengan yang disebutkan Sehun. Ia tau tentang tempat itu.

"A – apa?"

 **TBC**

 **Haduh kenapa bagian terakhir ini sedikit mengarah ke yang nggak-nggak ya hehe. maafin ya, duh ketauan deh kalo aku yadong wkwk. Bukan yadong sih tapi kita kan udah dewasa jadi kita pasti ngerti soal tentang yang menjurus kek gitu, oke aku ngebela diri.**

 **Terima kasih buat semuanya yang udah dukung ff ini ya. Aku sayang kalian semua. Senengnya baca review kalian yang masuk, kalian salah satu pengapresiasi cerita yang bagus *keplok-keplok***

 **Jangan pernah bosen sama ff ini sampai end ya :" aku takut kalian bosen dan akan berpaling hehe**

 **Terakhir, aku mau bilang jangan lupa support aku lewat review, meng-like, ngefollow dan lain-lain :***

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	10. Chapter 9

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Dengan berbalutkan dress berwarna putih, Luhan mematut dirinya di kaca. Ia ingin memastikan bahwa tampilannya sudah cukup baik untuk berjalan-jalan bersama Sehun. Ya, sesuai dengan janji Sehun, hari ini ia mengajak Luhan dan Haowen untuk berjalan-jalan bersama.

Tentang usul Sehun yang mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan ke Loveland, Sehun hanya bercanda. Sehun hanya bercanda, ia memang berencana mengerjai Luhan karena Sehun suka muka polos Luhan.

"Wow kau sungguh sudah mempersiapkan ini rupanya?" ucap Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan menggunakan kaos putih dan celana jeans. Luhan tampak mrnunduk malu karena ucapan Sehun.

"Tidak Tuan" jawab Luhan malu-malu dan Sehun terkekeh melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

"Apakah keperluan Haowen juga sudah siap Luhan?" tanya Sehun yang melihat anakknya sedang anteng duduk di kasur.

"Sudah Tuan, semua sudah saya masukan ke dalam tas" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk sebuah tas bayi yang berisikan semua keperluan Haowen. Luhan kemudian duduk di samping Haowen dan mempersilahkan Sehun untuk sekedar berkaca bagaimana keadaannya sekarang.

Sehun kemudian membantu Luhan membenarkan carrier baby yang sedikit miring karena tingkah Haowen yang lincah. Setelah memastikan anaknya nyaman dalam gendongan Luhan, Sehun segera menyambar tas bayi dan jaket denim miliknya. "Biar aku saja yang membawa tas keperluan Haowen" ucap Sehun ketika tau Luhan akan mengambil tas bayi itu dari pundak Sehun.

"Ayo berangkat"

.

Jika Luhan sedang bertamasya dengan majikannya, beda lagi dengan Yixing yang harus melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan hatinya. Selangkah lebih berani, kini Junmyeon berani untuk membawa pulang si rambut merah. Bahkan kemarin Yixing sudah harus melihat sang suami memasukkan wanita itu ke dalam kamar Junmyeon yang bahkan ia sebagai istrinya belum satu kalipun tidur disana.

Sebenarnya Yixing sudah menolak akan sarapan bersama ini, namun Junmyeon menariknya. Sepertinya Junmyeon memang sengaja memaksa Yixing ikut sarapan bersama agar Yixing bisa melihat bagaimana besar rasa cintanya pada kekasihnya itu. Sang wanita pun seolah tak keberatan dengan keberadaan Luhan sama sekali. Ia tetap bermesraan dengan Junmyeon meski Yixing menatapnya dengan jengah.

Yixing sama sekali tak menyentuh makanannya, ia memilih melihat semua tingkah laku suaminya dengan kekasih suaminya itu. menikmati semua pemandangan yang menyakitkan demi memastikan bahwa ia memang harus berakhir bersama Junmyeon.

Hingga Junmyeon mengangkat alisnya melihat Yixing berdiri dari duduknya, begitu pula wanita berambut merah itu. "Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon sambil tetap membelai rambut panjang milik kekasihnya.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucap Yixing sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang makan.

"Tunggu!" langkah Yixin terhenti ketika sang suami dengan murkanya berteriak dan mencekal tangannya.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing dengan dingin. Entah kenapa Yixing sama sekali tak takut dengan tatapan Junmyeon yang dingin itu. ia bahkan membalas tatapan Junmyeon dengan tatapan malas dan datarnya.

"Mau kemana kau? Dimana sopan santunmu?" Yixing menghempaskan begitu saja tangan Junmyeon.

"Mau kemanapun aku, itu bukan urusanmu. Dimana sopan santunku pun bukan urusanmu, kau hanya perlu mengurus sopan santunmu juga wanita itu" jari Yixing dengan tegas menunjuk wanita berambut merah yang menatapnya terkejut.

"Turunkan tanganmu!" Yixing menurunkan tangannya dan memandang Junmyeon dengan remeh.

"Kim Junmyeon, aku rasa urat sabarku telah putus. Sepertinya tak ada gunanya aku menjadi istri yang baik untukmu, jadi biarkan sekarang dan seterusnya kita kembali menjadi Kim Junmyeon dan Xi Yixing yang seperti dulu. Seperti sebelum kita saling mengenal" ucap Yixing dengan nada rendah. Ya, ia kini telah lelah dengan semua sikap suaminya yang sama sekali tak menghargai kehadirannya meski ia telah berusaha yang terbaik untuk Junmyeon.

"Mau kemana kau?" tanya Junmyeon yang melihat berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi.

"Bukan urusanmu" jawab Yixing tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

.

Baru saja mereka sampai, mereka sudah disapa dengan berbagai property bernuanda teddy bear. Entah itu patung, buku hingga lukisan. Luhan memandang semua itu dengan mata berbinar. Bagaimanapun ia juga seorang wanita yang masa kecilnya senang bermain dengan boneka, jadi ia dengan senangnya berjalan kesana kemari untuk melihat berbagai barang yang dipajang disana. Sehun yang mengekori Luhan dan Haowen hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah Luhan yang gesit dimatanya.

Mereka kemudian menuju ke ruangan pameran yang dihias menjadi ruang khusus yang menampilkan diorama kota Seoul. Sedikit banyak Luhan juga belajar sejarah kota Seoul dari ruangan ini.

"Woah" ucap Luhan dengan takjub. Ia begitu takjub dengan semua boneka teddy bear yang disimpan di tempat ini. Kini ia dan Sehun berada di Museum Teddy Bear. Sehun memang sengaja mengajak kesini karena Haowen juga akan senang.

"Lihatlah Luhan disana ada boneka Teddy Bear yang sangat besar. Ayo kita kesana" ajak Sehun sambil berjalan menuju ke sepasang boneka teddy bear besar yang berdandan ala orang yang sedang menikah.

"Berdirilah disitu, aku akan memotretmu" Luhan menurut, ia berdiri di antara boneka teddy bear sambil menggendong Haowen. Ia mengangkat jarinya yang membentuk simbol _peace_ ke sebelah matanya. Sedangkan Sehun mulai mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mulai mengarahkan pada Luhan.

"Senyum ya. Satu dua tiga" titah Sehun lalu memencet sebuah tombol yang digunakan untuk memotret. Setelah ia memotret, Sehun mengamati hasil fotonya. Bila ada yang tak sesuai makan ia akan mengulanginya. Ia sedikit tersenyum melihat sisi kekanakan Luhan yang muncul saat itu juga.

"Apakah Tuan juga ingin di foto?"

"Bagaimana jika kita bertiga. _Wefie_?" tawar Sehun yang segera di iyakan oleh Luhan. Sehun akhirnya berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. ia mengangkat ke atas ponselnya hingga menampakkan dirinya yang sedang disamping Luhan. dengan berlatar pasangan boneka teddy bear, Luhan dan Sehun berfoto bersama. Luhan dengan pose yang menggemaskan sedangkan Sehun berpose dengan tampang yang cukup tampan namun menguarkan aura dinginnya.

.

Entah apa yang membuat Yixing kemari, yang pasti Yixing ingin ia lebih tenang. Ya ia kini berada di sebuah taman di pusat perkotaan. Beberapa orang bahkan memandang Yixing dengan tatapan aneh karena Yixing ke pusat kota hanya dengan menggunakan daster hamil dan sandal rumah. Rambutnya ia biarkan tergerai dan wajahnya ia biarkan tanpa polesan apapun, bahkan tanpa bedak dan lipstick.

Satu air mata turun setelah sebelumnya menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia membiarkan air mata itu tanpa berniat menghapusnya. Ia menikmati semua air matanya yang turun bersama beribu sakit dan sesak di hatinya. Angin semilir yang menyapu wajah Yixing membuat wanita itu menutup matanya. Rambut coklat panjangnya seolah menari mengikuti arah angin saat itu.

Hidupnya, kenapa seperti drama yang menyakitkan? Dulu ia tak pernah menanti dimana ia akan berakhir dengan Junmyeon. Tapi kali ini ia menanti hal itu agar cepat terjadi. Ia tak mengapa jika Junmyeon akan melalaikan anaknya kelak, yang pasti ia hanya butuh nama Junmyeon di akta kelahiran. Ia hanya butuh hidup tentram dengan anak dan orang tuanya di Cina. Korea memang tak menjadi tempat keberuntungannya.

Yixing terkejut ketika melihat seorang lelaki dengan rambut tegak berwarna kuning keemasan berjalan di seberangnya. Lelaki bermata tajam yang sedang menelpon itu sedang menanti lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Yixing menyipitkan matanya untuk sekali lagi memastikan bahwa lelaki itu memang benar mantan kekasihnya.

Lelaki itu mulai berjalan mendekat ke arah Yixing saat lampu pejalan kaki berubah menjadi hijau. Sepertinya konsentrasi lelaki itu memang sedang pada panggilannya hingga ia melangkah begitu saja tanpa melihat sekelilingnya.

Meyakini bahwa lelaki itu memang mantan kekasihnya, Yixing akhirnya mengikuti langkahnya. Yixing membuntuti lelaki itu dengan begitu dekat hingga beberapa pasang mata melihatnya dengan tatapan curiga. Dan entah keberanian dari mana, Yixing mempercepat langkahnya lalu memeluk lelaki itu dari belakang.

Lelaki itu tersentak lalu berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang sedang memeluk tubuhnya. Ketika ia akan memaki orang yang dengan seenak jidat memeluknya di depan umum, lelaki itu terkejut dengan tampilan orang yang memeluknya.

"Hei" panggil lelaki itu yang membuat Yixing mendongak.

"Yixing" ucap lelaki itu kaget, apalagi melihat perut Yixing yang sedikit menggembung. Tanpa pikir panjang ia kembali merengkuh tubuh kecil Yixing yang bergetar karena menangis. Lelaki itu kemudian memapah Yixing menuju ke sebuah bangku taman untuk menenangkan.

"Yifan Ge" cicit Yixing sambil menatap Yifan dengan penuh kesedihan.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis? Aku sengaja ke Korea dan bekerja disini karena ingin melihat keadaanmu. Ceritakan semuanya, aku tau ada apa-apa denganmu" dengan tergagap Yixing menceritakan semua yang terjadi padanya setelah berada di Korea. Terlihat lelaki bernama Yifan ini rahangnya mengeras dan tangannya mengepal.

"Bajingan! Jangan kembali padanya Yixing. Pergilah ke apartemenku dan hiduplah disana" ucap Yifan yang dijawab dengan anggukan dari Yixing. Yifan kemudian memapah kembali tubuh Yixing ke kantornya untuk mengambil mobilnya yang terparkir disana.

"Hallo, sepertinya hari ini aku tak akan pergi ke kantor. Aku sedang ada urusan penting" ucap Yifan dengan seseorang yang ia hubungi melalui telpon.

.

Kini Luhan maupun Sehun sedang menikmati pemandangan di sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari Museum Teddy Bear. Sejak keluar dari Museum Teddy Bear, Luhan sama sekali tak melunturkan senyumannya. Ia tampak senang melihat-lihat berbagai boneka teddy bear yang dipamerkan disana. sedangkan Haowen tampak terlelap di depakan Luhan, sepertinya bayi itu begitu lelah dengan tamasyanya kali ini.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang Luhan" ucap Sehun yang sedari senang melihat bagaimana bibir imut Luhan menampilkan senyumannya. Senyuman yang menurutnya manis. Bahkan Sehun pernah berpikir bahwa suatu saat ia akan melihat lebih lama lagi senyum Luhan, dan hanya untuknya.

"Iya Tuan, baru kali ini aku melihat begitu banyak boneka teddy bear disana" jawab Luhan dengan antusias.

"Sepertinya kita harus lebih sering menghabiskan waktu bersama" Luhan sontak melihat ke arah Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Ma – maksudku aku, kau dan Haowen. Mungkin juga Ibu dan Ayah" ralat Sehun yang mendapat anggukan dari Luhan.

"Benar Tuan, aku bahkan baru-baru ini memiliki cita-cita untuk membawa Ibu dan Ayahku ke Korea untuk liburan" Sehun merasa kali ini cara yang tepat untuk mengambil hati Luhan, mungkin.

"Apakah kita harus memesankan tiket ke Korea untuk Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab gelengan dari Luhan.

"Uangku belum mencukupi Tuan, yang terpenting sekarang adalah aku harus menabung untuk menyewa jasa pengacara untuk kakakku"

"Aku ingin membantumu Luhan, jadi bisakah kita memesankan tiket untuk Ayah dan Ibumu sekarang?" tawar Sehun lagi, namun Luhan kembali menggeleng.

"Tidak Tuan. Jika Ayah dan Ibu tau tentang kondisi Yixing _Jie_ saat in, mungkin mereka akan terkena penyakit jantung secara bersamaan" jelas Luhan yang kemudian memandang langit biru di atasnya.

"Andai saja semua berjalan dengan baik. Yixing _Jie_ mendapat pekerjaan di Korea, aku mengelola kebun di Cina bersama kedua orang tuaku, pasti menyenangkan dan tak serumit ini" gumam Luhan sambil mengelus surai lembut Haowen yang ada di dekapan dadanya.

"Dan aku tak akan bertemu denganmu" jawab Sehun lirih.

"Kau bicara sesuatu Tuan?"

"Tidak" jawab Sehun gugup. Tak lama kemudian Sehun mendapat sebuah panggilan yang membuatnya mau tak mau menjawab panggilan itu.

"Ya ada apa Joo – Hyun?" Luhan memperhatikan Sehun dengan seksama. Luhan melihat bagaimana tampannya Sehun meski kedua alisnya bertaut seolah sesuatu sedang terjadi.

"Tidak, hari ini aku memang sengaja tidak ke tanahmu. Aku sedang berlibur sedikit, bisa dibilang aku sedang mencari inspirasi untuk villamu" jawab Sehun yang kemudian Luhan tak mau mencampuri urusan kerja majikannya itu.

"Tentu, aku akan membuatkan villa yang sesuai dengan keinginanmu" mendengar percakapan itu Luhan jadi berpikir bahwa majikannya itu sedang berbicara dengan _client_ -nya atau dengan kekasihnya. Sedikit hati Luhan tak bisa menerima kenyataan jika Sehun memiliki kekasih.

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu esok hari" jawab Sehun lalu mematikan panggilannya.

"Memiliki _client_ wanita memang sedikit memuakkan. Mereka cerewet, suka sekali menelpon dengan topic yang sama sekali tak penting" keluh Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celana. Luhan tertawa renyah mendengar keluh kesah majikannya itu.

"Mungkin mereka melakukan itu hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatianmu. Bagaimanapun kau itu tampan Tuan, pasti _client_ wanitamu juga ingin mendapatkan perhatianmu. Jadi mereka menelponmu" jelas Luhan yang membuat Sehun tersenyum lebar.

"Hei, apa itu berarti kau baru saja memujiku tampan?" Luhan membelalakan matanya lalu menggeleng cepat mencoba menyangkal godaan dari Sehun.

"Ayolah, kau jangan berbohong. Aku berterima kasih jika kau memujiku tampan Luhan" ucap Sehun diselingi dengan tawa yang tak bisa dikatakan pelan itu. karena malu, Luhan akhirnya ia berdiri dari duduknya.

"Aish, ayo kembali ke hotel Tuan" Luhan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya.

"Luhan tunggu"

"Ada apa lagi Tuan? Kalau kau menganggap aku memujimu tampan maka kau –"

"Gaunmu berubah merah"

"Apa?" ucap Luhan kaget sambil melihat ke arah gaunnya yang masih berwarna putih.

"Bagian belakang" dan betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat gaun bagian belakang tepatnya bagian pantatnya berubah menjadi merah. Sehun dengan cepat berdiri tepat di belakang tubuh Luhan guna menutupi bercak merah yang ada di gaun belakang Luhan. Wajah Luhan juga berubah merah karena malu dan juga gugup karena Sehun berada dekat dengan tubuhnya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kau sedang datang bulan ya?" tanya Sehun dengan gamblangnya dan tepat di telinga Luhan. Ingin sekali Luhan menyumpal mulut Sehun yang bertanya hal pribadinya secara terbuka.

Tak mendapat jawaban dari Luhan, akhirnya Sehun berinisiatif membuka jaket jeansnya dan memberikan kepada Luhan. "Pakailah, lilitkan di pinggangmu" Luhan tak bergerak, ia ragu mengambil jaket dan menuruti perintah Sehun. Karena itu sama saja ia akan mengotori jaket Sehun.

"Tak usah takut kotor, itu tak apa daripada kau harus malu karena orang-orang melihat darah haidmu" kembali Luhan dibuat memerah dengan ucapan Sehun. Berhentilah membuat Luhan seperti kepeting rebus Tuan Oh.

karena tangan Luhan tak juga mengambil jaketnya, akhirnya Sehun memasangkan jaketnya di pinggul Luhan. dengan posisi yang seakan sedang memeluk Luhan dari belakang, beberapa orang memandangi mereka dengan tatapan menggoda. Luhan yang merasakan lengan Sehun melingkar di pingganya hanya bisa menunduk sambil melihat bagaiman cekatannya Sehun menali bagian tangan jaket itu.

"Nah ini lebih baik"

"Terima kasih"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ini sudah tiga hari Yixing kabur dari rumah. Junmyeon awalnya tak ambil pusing dengan perginya Yixing. Ia memilih membawa kekasih berambut merahnya itu ke rumahnya. Namun tidak hari ini, Junmyeon merasa bahwa ia akan kesepian setiap kekaishnya itu kembali ker apartemen. Biasanya Yixing akan memasakkan sarapan saat pagi dan ketika ia pulang ia sudah mendapat sapaan selamat datang. Jujur saja ia merindukan.

Selain kesepian, Junmyeon juga memikirkan Yixing dan bayinya. Yixing keluar dari rumahnya bahkan tanpa jaket, uang, ataupun ponsel. Sisi lain hati Junmyeon khawatir bagaimana wanita berketurunan Cina itu hidup di luar sana. Tapi ia terlalu gengsi untuk mengakui kekhawatirannya sehingga ia hanya diam saja.

Malam ini pintu rumah Junmyeon diketuk secara brutal oleh seseorang. Dengan sedikit perasaan penasaran Junmyeon membuka pintu itu. Kening Junmyeon berkerut melihat seorang lelaki berambut pirang berada di depannya, ditambah lagi kini ada Yixing yang berada di samping lelaki itu.

"Tiga hari kabur kau sudah menemukan pria lain?" tanya Junmyeon yang diselingi tawa remehnya. Rahang Yifan mengeras dan tubuhnya sedikit maju seakan akan menonjok Junmyeon. Namun semua itu tak terjadi karena tangan Yixing menahan lengan Yifan.

"Maaf karena aku tak memberimu kabar. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk mengemasi barang-barangku" ucap Yixing dengan senyum yang menurut Junmyeon ini adalah senyum tulus.

"Kau mau kemana?" kali ini Junmyeon bertanya dengan nada yang begitu lirih. Matanya memandang Yixing dengan tatapan bingung.

"Dia akan hidup bersama denganku selama di Korea" kali ini Yifan yang menjawab pertanyaan Junmyeon. Dua lelaki ini berpandangan seolah sama-sama melempar tatapan tajam.

"Ya Junmyeon, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu. Aku yakin kau akan merasa bahagia karena kau lepas dariku. Kau bisa dengan bebas membawa kekasihmu ke rumahmu" ucap Yixing mencoba berbesar hati. Istri mana yang dengan ikhlasnya membiarkan sang suami bermesraan dengan wanita lain.

"Jadi bolehkah Yixing mengemasi barangnya sekarang?" tanya Yifan yang tak mau berbasa basi lagi. Ia mulai jengah dungan suami Yixing yang menurutnya telah salah menyia-nyiakan wanita sebaik Yixing.

"Masuklah, tapi tidak dengan lelaki ini" jawab Junmyeon yang memangdang Yixing namun tangannya mengacung ke arah Yifan. Ketika tau jika Yifan akan berbicara, Junmyeon terlebih dahulu menyelanya.

"Aku pemilik rumah ini, aku berhak melakukan apapun"

Yixing mengangguk lalu mengangguk ke arah Yifan untuk tidak memperpanjang masalah ini. akhirnya Yixing masuk ke dalam rumah Junmyeon, terlebih dahulu menutup pintu lalu menyusul Yixing yang berjalan tertatih ke arah kamarnya.

"Kenapa kau pergi?" tanya Junmyeon yang berada di ambang pintu kamar Yixing. Tanpa menoleh Yixing mempersiapkan tasnya dan mulai membuka almarinya.

"Karena kau yang menginginkannya" jawab Yixing sembari memasukkan bajunya secara rapi ke tasnya.

"Aku tak pernah mengusirmu"

"Tapi sikapmu yang mengatakan aku harus pergi!" ucap Yixing dengan nada tinggi. Karena ia telah jengah dengan Junmyeon ia dengan tergesa memasukkan semua pakaian dan kebutuhannya. Persetan jika tak muat di tasnya, yang penting ia cepat pergi dari sini.

"Tapi kau mengandung anakku, kau tak bisa pergi" ucap Junmyeon sambil mencekal tangan Yixing yang lewat di depannya. Yixing kemudian melihat cekalan tangan Junmyeon lalu mengarahkan pandangannya untuk memandang Junmyeon sengit.

"Sekian lama, akhirnya kau mengakui jika anakku yangku kandung ini anakmu?" kemudian Yixing tertawa sambil menyentakkan tangan Junmyeon.

"Tak perlu dan tak usah, aku tak ingin anakku memiliki Ayah yang terpaksa harus mengakui dirinya sebagai darah dagingnya" entah kenapa Junmyeon merasa ia melihat sisi lain dari Yixing yang biasanya lembut dan akan mengalah padanya.

"Dan satu lagi, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk mencantumkan namamu di akta lahir anakku"

"Kenapa? Apakah pria itu yang akan mencantumkan namanya?" tanya Junmyeon geram.

"Itu bukan urusanmu" Yixing kemudian berjalan menjauh dari Junmyeon. Ia memang tak tega jika harus berkata kasar seperti itu pada Junmyeon. Tapi ia rasa, ia harus melakukan hal ini agar Junmyeon tak memperlakukannya rendah.

Yixing membuka pintu rumah Junmyeon dan memperlihatkan Yifan yang segera merebut tas Yixing dari tangannya. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Yifan yang dijawab anggukan oleh Yixing. Junmyeon terlihat tergopoh ketika melihat Yifan yang menggandeng tangan Yixing dan berjalan ke mobil Yifan.

"Tunggu, kau tidak bisa membawa istri seseorang seenaknya"

"Sudahlah, ini bahkan keinginan istrimu sendiri. Kau lebih baik masuk dan menghubungi kekasihmu itu agar menemanimu di rumah seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu" jawab Yifan dengan ketus.

"Aku pergi Junmyeon. Maafkan aku dan Luhan yang pernah merepotkanmu" ucap Yixing lalu berjalan bersama Yifan menuju ke mobil Yifan. Mereka menyisakan Junmyeon yang memandang kepergian dengan kilatan marah pada matanya.

"Arrrghh"

.

.

Jika sebelumnya Sehun ingin Luhan menemaninya selama satu minggu, ternyata ia hanya harus berada di Pulau Jeju selama enam hari. Tepatnya sore nanti Sehun dan Luhan akan kembali ke Seoul karena urusan Sehun telah selesai.

Terlihat siang ini Luhan sedang memasukkan semua pakaian Sehun ke dalam koper setelah sebelumnya ia telah membenahi segala pakaiannya dan pakaian Haowen. Sedangkan Sehun sendiri sedang menerima telpon di balkon kamar hotelnya, sedangkan Haowen sedang tidur siang setelah Luhan membiarkan Haowen meminum habis susu yang ada di dotnya.

"Luhan" Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang baru saja masuk kembali ke kamar hotelnya.

"Ada apa Tuan?"

"Apa kau hanya membawa satu gaun saja?" Luhan mengernyit bingung dengan pertanyaan majikannya itu.

"Aku membawa dua Tuan. Ada apa?" mata Sehun berbinar mendengar jawab Luhan. ia seolah sedang menampilkan ekspresi puasnya kali ini.

"Segeralah mandi dan bersiap. Jangan lupa pakai gaunmu itu. urusan bajuku, aku akan merapikannya sendiri" perintah Sehun yang membuat Luhan kebingungan.

"Tapi Tuan, ini masih pukul sebelas. Sedangkan pesawat kita pukul empat sore. Lagi pula aku membawa celana –"

"Sekali lagi kau membantah, akan kupecat kau" mendengar ancaman Sehun, Luhan segera berdiri dan kembali membuka kopernya untuk mencari dimana letak gaunnya itu. tangannya meraih sebuah gaun lalu berjalan cepat ke arah kamar mandi.

Sehun tertawa terbahak melihat begitu lucunya Luhan ketika tergopoh seperti itu. entah dimana letak lucunya tapi Sehun suka membuat Luhan tergopoh, Sehun suka saat Luhan mulai membantah setiap perkataannya, terlebih sepertinya Sehun mulai jatuh hati pada Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menggantikan Luhan untuk memasukkan semua pakaian dan keperluannya ke dalam koper. Namun sepertinya Sehun menyisakan sebuah jeans biru dan juga kemeja putihnya. Ia memang berniat memakai itu untuk bertemu seseorang bersama Luhan.

Sesekali ia melirik ke arah Haowen yang sedang tertidur. Mulut kecilnya sedang mengemut jempolnya seolah ia sedang menyusu. Dengan hati-hati, Sehun menjauhkan jempol Haowen sehingga bayi itu sedikit menggerakkan mulutnya lucu.

Dada Sehun terasa sesak ketika ia mengingat mendiang istrinya yang meninggal karena bertaruh nyawa saat melahirkan Haowen. Sehun sempat tak menyangka jika istri yang merupakan korban dari perjodohan antara ayahnya dan rekan kerja ayahnya itu meninggal dengan cepat. Sehun memang tak mencintai istrinya, namun ia juga tak membenci istrinya. Merasa bersalah karena ia pernah tak memperlakukan dengan baik istrinya semasa mereka menjadi pasangan suami istri, akhirnya Sehun membalas budi dengan cara menyayangi putra mereka sepenuh hati. Memberikan segala keperluan dan fasilitas terbaik untuk Haowen. Atau bahkan mencari ibu yang baik untuk Haowen.

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka menampilkan Luhan yang sudah menggunakan gaunnya yang berwarna _peach_. Gaun tak berlengan milik Luhan memang sederhana, gaun polos dengan motif bunga di bawahnya. Namun tetap saja itu terlihat pantas di tubuh Luhan. Rambut panjang Luhan pun ia cepol karena ia tak ingin mengenai rambutnya saat mandi. sedikit terpana akan kecantikan alami yang Luhan miliki, Sehun memandang Luhan tanpa berkedip. Tangannya bahkan masih diam menggenggam jempol Haowen.

"Tu – tuan, sekarang giliran Tuan yang mandi" ucap Luhan yang gugup karena majikannya itu melihatnya tanpa berkedip. Tersadar akan panggilan Luhan, Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lalu melepaskan jempol Haowen.

"Ba – baiklah. Kau bersiaplah dan aku akan mandi terlebih dahulu"

"Apakah kita sekalian pergi ke bandara Tuan?"

"Ya, maka siapkan pula semua koper dan tas yang akan dibawa"

.

Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget saat Sehun merengkuh pinggangnya mesra ketika masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran yang bergaya Eropa. Luhan berulang kali memandang tangan Sehun lalu berganti memandang ke arah Sehun secara bersamaan. Ia tak mengerti kenapa majikannya itu melakukan hal ini di depan public.

"Tuan, kenapa Tuan berlaku seperti ini?" bisik Luhan sambil satu tangannya berusaha menjauhkan tangan Sehun. Namun apa daya, meskipun Sehun sedang menggendong Haowen, tenaga pria ini masih saja kuat. Hingga Sehun semakin mengeratkan tangannya bertengger di pinggang Luhan.

"Diamlah, dan berpura-puralah menjadi kekasihku. Dan panggil aku Sehun" bisik Sehun sambil mengajak Luhan berjalan ke sebuah meja yang sudah terdapat seorang wanita yang menunggunya. Luhan terbelalak kaget dengan ucapan Sehun.

"Selamat siang Joo – Hyun" wanita yang dipanggil Joo – Hyun itu mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Sehun berdiri di depannya. Namun matanya memicing saat melihat Luhan yang ada di sebelah Sehun.

"Maaf aku sedikit terlambat, kekasihku ini terlalu lama untuk berdandan" ucap Sehun sambil tangannya mencubit pelan pipi Luhan. mata mereka bertemu, namun mata Sehun melotot seolah memberi sebuah kode agar Luhan mengiyakan ucapannya.

"Kenalkan dia Xi Luhan" Sehun mengenalkan Luhan pada Joo – Hyun.

"Joo – Hyun imnida"

"A – ah maafkan aku, aku tak tau jika kekasihku ini akan mengajakku bertemu dengan seseorang" ucap Luhan sambil mencoba menghilangkan gugupnya.

"Tak apa, duduklah" ucap Joo – Hyun dengan nada yang sedikit tak rela karena Sehun membawa Luhan dalam acara makan siangnya ini. Sehun kemudian menarik sebuah kursi untuk Luhan, lalu beralih kursi untuk dirinya.

"Aku juga minta maaf karena aku hanya memesankan makanan untuk Sehun karena Sehun tak mengatakan bahwa akan mengajak kekasihnya" tangan Joo – Hyun mennonjok pelan bahu Sehun yang ada di sampingnya. Sehun tertawa melihat tingkah Joo – Hyun. Tapi tidak dengan Luhan yang melihat dengan tatapan cemburu.

"Sepiring berdua, hmmm sepertinya ide yang sangat bagus" baiklah sepertinya Luhan mulai menikmati aktingnya sebagai kekasih Oh Sehun. Bahkan ia kini tersenyum manis ke arah Sehun.

"Sebenarnya kenapa kau mengundangku makan siang Joo – Hyun?"

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu lebih dekat"

"Kau tak ingin mengenalku juga?" kini Luhan bertanya kepada Joo – Hyun dengan polosnya. Namun Joo – Hyun membalasnya dengan memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Mungkin lain kali"

"Ah ya Luhan-ssi, aku akan mengucapkan ini agar tak terjadi kesalah pahaman di antara kita"

"Ada apa?" jawab Luhan sedikit ketus.

"Aku akan lebih sering berhubungan dengan Sehun karena proyek villa – ku. Entah aku menelpon, mengirimnya pesan singkat dan email. Jadi aku harap kau bisa memakluminya" Joo –Hyun tertawa menang melihat tampang Luhan yang berubah terkejut.

"Tenang saja, Luhan bukan tipikal orang yang pencemburu" bela Sehun.

"Asal kau tau waktu dan kondisi saja. Dan jika Sehun tak membalas pesanmu dengan cepat, berarti ia sedang kencan denganku dan Haowen" ucap Luhan yang kini juga memasang senyum kemenangannya. Sepertinya Luhan terbawa suasana hingga melakukan acting dengan sempurna. Sehun hanya bisa menggaruk tengkuknya melihat kedua wanita ini yang saling melempar ucapan pedas satu sama lain.

"Ah kebetulan sekali, makanannya sudah datang" sela Sehun yang melihat seorang pelayan menghidangkan makanan di meja mereka. Luhan dan Joo – Hyun pun akhirnya iku mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada pelayan itu.

"Kau bisa memesan lagi Luhan-ssi. Dan biarkan Sehun memakannya" ucap Joo – Hyun.

"Tidak, aku bahkan bisa menyuapi Sehunku" jawab Luhan dengan penuh penekanan pada kata 'Sehunku'. Luhan mulai menyendokkan makanan itu ke mulut Sehun. Dan dengan cepat Sehun menerima makanan itu.

' _Sehunku'_ batin Sehun seakan bersorak senang

 **TBC**

 **Sudah panjang ya, baru kali ini aku bisa ngetik hampir 4k word dalam satu chapter hehe. jangan lupa review ya temen-temen, aku seneng banget pas tau lambang exo buat comeback mereka. Sedikit baper juga sih, jadi ga sabar baut comeback mereka**

 **Oh ya buat yang ga tau Joo – Hyun itu sipa, dia itu mbak Irene hehe.**

 **Trus yang tanya aku kelas berapa, aku sudah mahasiswa ilmu komunikasi semester 5 di sebuah univ swasta hehe**

 **Kalo gitu jangan lupa review lagi ya para readers tersayangku :***


	11. Chapter 10

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Luhan dan Sehun baru saja sampai di bandara pada malam hari. Dengan menggendong Haowen yang sudah tertidur lelap, Sehun berjalan penuh kharisma dengan berbagai pengawalan yang sangat ketat dari para pengawalnya. Luhan seakan tergopoh mengikuti langkah Sehun yang terlihat cepat. Beberapa orang bahkan melihat ke arah mereka terkagum karena begitu ketatnya pengawalan yang dilakukan pada mereka.

"Dimana mobilnya?" Tanya Sehun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya.

"Disana Tuan" salah satu pengawal menunjuk sebuah mobil yang sudah disiapkan khusus untuk Sehun dan Luhan. Sehun mengangguk dan terus berjalan hingga menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan mobilnya . Kelakuannya ini membuat Luhan menabrak punggung Sehun.

Luhan mengelus dahinya lalu memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sebal. "Apa? Kau mau memakiku?" tanya Sehun seolah berpura-pura marah.

"Hehe tidak Tuan" tawa canggung teralun dari bibir Luhan.

"Masuk" ucap Sehun yang memiringkan tubuhnya agar Luhan bisa masuk ke dalam mobil. Luhan lalu masuk ke dalam mobil disusul oleh Sehun dan Haowen.

"Jalan" perintah Sehun yang segera di turuti oleh sopirnya. Suasana di dalam mobil sedikit hening karena hanya terdengar lagu yang mengalun dari tape mobil.

Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama sedang larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Sehun sedang senang dengan apa yang Luhan lakukan saat makan siang bersama Joo – Hyun. Bahkan Sehun tak bisa melupakan bagaimana Luhan memanggilnya dengan panggilan 'Sehunku'.

Sedangkan Luhan merasa malu karena ia melakukan perannya sebagai kekasih Sehun dengan sepenuh hati. Bahkan jika kita bisa menilik ke belakang, ia mampu beradegan mesra dengan Sehun. Mulai dari tersenyum manis, menyuapi Sehun, mengelap bekas makanan yang ada di bibir Sehun, hingga memeluk tangan Sehun ketika berjalan. Dan sekarang Luhan menyisakan rasa malu terhadap Sehun.

"Luhan"

"Y – ya Tuan?" jawab Luhan tanpa melihat ke arah Sehun. Ia malu bercampur gugup ketika harus bersama atau melihat Sehun.

"Tatap aku Luhan dan jangan panggil aku Tuan" ucap Sehun dengan penuh penekanan. Seketika Luhan mendongak dan menatap bingung atas perkataan Sehun.

"Lalu aku harus memanggilmu apa?" tanya Luhan dengan polosnya.

"Panggil aku Sehun, seperti saat kau berperan menjadi kekasihku di depan Joo – Hyun" Luhan kembali merasa pipinya memanas karena ucapan Sehun. Bahkan Luhan ingin sekali menghapus ingatan Sehun tentang apa yang sudah ia lakukan saat di depan Joo - Hyun.

" Tapi Tuan, aku hanya pengasuh Haowen. Dan bagaimana jika Nyonya Jae dan Tuan Yunho mengetahuinya? Mereka pasti akan memecatku Tuan" jelas Luhan yang tak mau pekerjaannya terancam hanya masalah sepele.

"Kau aman di tanganku. Turuti aku atau aku akan memecatmu sekarang juga?" Luhan menghela nafas berat dan mengangguk setuju. Memang sulit jika haru membantah Sehun yang selalu mengancam pekerjaannya.

"Nah sekarang panggil aku" Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak mendengar permintaan Sehun.

"Se...hun- _ssi_ "

"Tanpa embel-embel '- _ssi_ '"

"Se...hun? seperti itu?"

"Lebih cepat!"

"Sehun. Sudah puas?" tanya Luhan yang tampak gemas dengab sikap Sehun.

"Aku suka" ucap Sehun dengan senyum yang yang lebar hingga membuat barisan gigi rapinya terlihat.

"Aku juga sangat suka dengan aktingmu" puji Sehun sambil melihat Luhan yang tampak salah tingkah karena perkataannya.

"Kau menyindirku ya?" tanya Luhan dengan nada sebal. Sehun kembali tertawa karena melihat raut wajah Luhan yang tampak di tekuk.

"Kau tak tau bedanya memuji dan menyindir ya?" Luhan semakin melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Hei jangan sedih seperti itu, aku hanya bercanda" Sehun berbicara di sela tawanya.

"Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai aktingmu Luhan. Bahkan aku ingin terus menerima perlakuan seperti itu darimu" setelah ucapan Sehun itu, mereka berdua sama-sama diam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ya kau tenang saja, aku sudah keluar dari rumah Junmyeon" ucap Yixing sambil mengapit ponselnya pada telinga dan pundaknya. Ia kemudian menghidupkan televisi yang ada di apartemen Yifan.

"Sesekali datanglah ke apartemen Yifan Ge, aku akan mengirimkan alamatnya" Yifan yang baru saja keluar dari kamar hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah Yixing.

"Aku akan menelponmu kembali Lu" ucap Yixing yabg sepertinya menyadari keberadaan Yifan. Ia mematikan panggilannya lalu menaruh ponselnya di meja.

"Aku sudah memasakkanmu sarapan Ge" ucap Yixing yang berjalan sambil tersenyum manis ke arah Yifan. Yifan dengan jelas dapat melihat lesung pipi yang membuat Yixing berkali lipat semakin manis.

"Kau tak harusnya melakukan itu Yixing. Aku bisa membeli sarapan untuk kita. Kau hanya perlu menenangkan dirimu disini"

"Aku sudah merasa tenang disini, jadi aku memasakkanmu sarapan" Yixing berucap sambil mengajak Yifan berjalan ke arah ruang makan yang menjadi satu dengan dapur.

"Kenapa kau selama ini hanya diam? Kenapa kau tak menghubungiku saat kau merasa sakit? Kenapa kau membuatku selalu ingin mencarimu?" tanya Yifan sambil menggenggam erat tangan Yixing seolab menumpahkan semua emosinya. Yixing yang merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Yifan sendiri di Cina hanya bisa memandang mata Yifan dengan lekat. tangan kanan Yixing kini bertengger di pipi Yifan sambil mengelusnya lembut.

"Bahkan sampai saat ini aku masih menyukaimu" kini kepala Yixing menggeleng.

"Tidak Ge, tidak bisa. Aku tak pantas untukmu, masih banyak wanita yang lebih pantas untukmu" ucap Yixing sambil mengelus perutnya.

"Karena kau mengandung bayi dari pria itu? Aku tak peduli lagi Yixing" air mata Yixing turun begitu saja. Yifan kemudian merengkuh tubuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya. Mengelus surai panjang Yixing yang menguarkan bau anggur.

"Aku menyayangimu, sungguh menyayangimu"

.

Luhan yang pagi itu menelpon Yixing kini berubah menjadi bahagia. Ini semua terjadi karena kakaknya sudah meninggalkan Junmyeon dan berada di apartemen Yifan. Luhan bahkan menggendong Haowen kesana kemari dengan senangnya. Beberapa maid juga menggeleng melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

"Tuan" panggil Luhan yang melihat Sehun akan berjalan menuju halaman belakang. Sehun berhenti lalu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"Apa aku berbuat salah kali ini?" tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Apa aku harus mengingatkanmu terus menerus untuk memanggilku Sehun?" sindir Sehun dengan nada dingin.

"Ah iya juga. Maafkan aku Sehun" ucap Luhan dengan lirihnya.

"Ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Tapi apakah kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat pagi pada Haowen?" Luhan menggerakkan tangan Haowen seolah melambai-lambaikan tangan ke arah Sehun. Senyum kecil Sehun kembali tercetak di bibir Sehun melihat tingkah lucu Luhan.

Sehun melangkah mendekat ke arah Luhan. "Haowen sayang, selamat pagi. Hari ini kau tak boleh membuat semua orang kewalahan, mengerti?" lalu Sehun kemudian mencium kening Haowen. Luhan sedikit berjengit kaget ketika kepala Sehun menunduk di depannya.

"Dan kau, jaga Haowen dengan baik" ucap Sehun sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pelan jarinya di dahi Luhan.

"Ish, aku mengerti" ucap Luhan yang menjauhkan kepalanya dari jari Sehun.

"Memangnya selama ini aku tak menjaga Haowen dengan baik?" Luhan kembali melayangkan protesnya sambil memandang Sehun dengan tatapan sebal.

"Hei jangan merengut seperti itu, kau terlihat begitu manis saat ini" pipi Luhan tampak memerah karena godaan Sehun.

"Aish sudah sana pergilah"

"Kau mengusirku?"

"Ti – tidak begitu" Luhan menunduk mencoba merutuki kesalahannya.

"Bahkan aku hanya ingin ke halaman belakang untuk berenang, tapi kini kau mengusirku. Kau keterlaluan Luhan " ucap Sehun dengan dramatisnya. Dan itu cukup membuat Luhan bersalah.

"Tidak Tuan, bukan begitu maksudku. Aku hanya malu dengan ucapanmu"

"Kau memanggilku Tuan lagi? Aku membenci panggilan itu Luhan" Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"Jadi ucapanku yang mana yang membuatmu malu?" goda Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin bermain dengan Haowen" Luhan memutar tubuhnya berniat akan meninggalkan Sehun. Namun tangan Sehun cepat mencengkeram lembut lengan Luhan hingga membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya.

"Lepaskan... Sehun" Luhan melirihkan nada bicaranya setiap menyebutkan nama Sehun. Ia takut jika beberapa orang mendengar ia memanggil Sehun dengan panggilan yang menurutnya akrab.

"Ucapanku yang mana yang membuatmu malu?" tanya Sehun yang mengabaikan ucapan Luhan. Ia bahkan bertanya dengan nada rendah. Melihat Luhan yang hanya terdiam, Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan membuat tubuh Luhan terhuyung mendekat ke arahnya dan menabrak dada Sehun.

"Ucapanmu yang mengatakan jika aku manis" ucap Luhan cepat dan mencoba menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sehun, namun tetap saja ia gagal.

" _Omo_ " pekik Jaejoong yang tak sengaja melihat anaknya berdekatan dengan Luhan. Luhan kemudian mendorong dengan kuat tubuh Sehun hingga menjauh dari tubuhnya.

"Nyo – nyonya ini semua salah paham" ucap Luhan mencoba meyakinkan Jaejoong.

"Ibu mengagetkan ku" kesal Sehun yang tampak merajuk pada Jaejoong.

"Kau yang mengagetkanku anak nakal. Kau apakan Luhan?"

"Aku tak melakukan apa-apa pada Luhan" bela Sehun sambil menaik turunkan alisnya ke arah Luhan.

"Sudahlah, kembali bekerja Luhan" Luhan mengangguk sopan ke arah Jaejoong lalu berniat melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ibu dan anak itu. Namun sepertinya Sehun kembali mencekal lengannya hingga ia tak bisa melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Aku ingin kau menemaniku berenang" pinta Sehun yang membuat Luhan maupun Jaejoong mendelik ke arahnya. Tanpa memberi kesempatan bagi Luhan dan Jaejoong untuk berbicara, Sehun kemudian menarik Luhan ke halaman belakang meninggal Jaejong yang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih?" keluh Luhan yang kini berada di halaman belakang.

"Aku menyelamatkanmu dari omelan Ibu" mata Luhan nampak membesar ketika Sehun mengungkapkan alasannya.

"Apa? Ibumu marah ya padaku? Aku harus bagaimana? Kau sih selalu menggodaku" omel Luhan yang membuat Sehub tertawa.

"Kau harus menemaniku berenang"

"Tapi aku tak bisa berenang dan lagi aku harus mengasuh Haowen"

"Kalau begitu aku akan melatih Haowen berenang"

"Tidak, umurnya masih enam bulan. Setidaknya biarkan satu hingga dua bulan lagi" jelas Luhan yang kemudian mendekap erat Haowen yang memeluk leher Luhan erat.

"Ya sudah, kau duduklah disana. Aku akan berenang sendiri" ucap Sehun dengan kesal. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah kolam sambil membuka kaosnya. Luhan yang melihat punggung Sehun untuk kedua kalinya hanya bisa tersipu malu dan memilih untuk duduk disebuah kursi layaknya untuk berjemur.

Luhan memperhatikan bagaimana Sehun berenang dari ujung hingga ke ujung lagi. Tak jarang Haowen juga ingin mendekat ke arah Ayahnya namun dengan cepat pula Luhan akan mengalihkan fokus Haowen.

Ia ingin mencoba berenang setelah melihat bagaimana lincahnya Sehun meliuk-liuk di dalam air. Namun ia juga harus mengubur keinginannya itu karena ia memang tak bisa berenang. Entah kenapa Luhan merasa bahwa tubuhnya tak bisa mengambang seperti orang-orang kebanyakan. Ia akan tenggelam begitu saja ketika ia mencoba mulai menahan nafas dan bergerak di dalam air.

Tiba-tiba Sehun keluar dari kolam renang dan berjalan mendekati Luhan. Luhan hanya bisa meneguk air liurnya melihat bagaimana tubuh Sehub tercetak jelas di hadapnnya. Perutnya yang sixpack, bahunya yang lebar dan dadanya yang bidang cukup bisa membuat Luhan terus menatap Sehun.

"Kau melihat apa?" tanya Sehun yang kemudian meraih handuk di samping Luhan. Luhan yang sadar kembali ke dunianya hanya bisa menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya ke segala arah. Ia berusaha mencari suatu alasa. yang logis agar majikannya itu tidak menggodanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sudah selesai? Kalau begitu aku ke dalam dahulu" ucap Luhan cepat tanpa menanti jawaban dari Sehun dan kali Sehun memang tak melarangnya. Luhan kemudian berjalan cepat masuk ke dalam rumah sambil sesekali menghentak-hentakan kakinya kecil. Dan meninggalkan Sehun yang terdiam memandanginya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti itu Luhan? Kau semakin membuatku jatuh cinta"

.

Dari sekian lama, akhirnya Junmyeon bisa juga merasakan rasanya kehilangan. Terutama kehilangan Yixing yang sudah sedikit banyak merubah kehidupannya. Ia juga telah menyadari bahwa semua yang ia lakukan terhadap Yixing adalah hak yang paling kejam yang pernah ia lakukan.

Junmyeon bukan seseorang yang kejam, ia bahkan mewarisi sifat baik Ibunya. Jika kalian bertanya lalu kenapa Junmyeon melakukan hal yang kejam pada Yixing, itu bisa jadi karena Junmyeon berpikir bahwa Yixing hanya orang asing yang akan menjadi benalu dengan cara mengandung anaknya.

Pikiran yang cukup pendek memang, namun apa daya pikiran itu juga diperkuat oleh kekasihnya. Kekasihnya selalu berkata tidak ada gunanya Junmyeon mengasihi Yixing yang nantinya akan selalu menguras kekayaannya.

"Sayang kenapa kau tak mendengarku ya?" tuduh Wendy yang melihat Junmyeon sedang melamun tanpa mendengarkan perkataannya.

"Ah tentu saja aku mendengarmu" jawab Junmyeon sambil mengelus rambut Wendy yang sedang bersandar di dadanya.

"Tak usah mengelak. Kau sedang memikirkan apa sih?" kesal dengan Junmyeon, akhirnya wanita itu menjauh dari dada Junmyeon lalu menatao tajam prianya.

"Aku tidak memikirkan apapun" bohong Junmyeon.

"Atau kau sedang memikirkan istrimu itu? Ayolah sayang, kau sudah berhasil membuatnya keluar dari rumah ini. Kenapa kau harus memikirkannya lagi?" Wendy mendekat ke arah Junmyeon lalu mengecup pelan pipi Junmyeon.

"Sekarang hanya ada aku dan kau, jadi jangan memikirkan apapun dan siapapun. Mengerti?" ucap Wendy melembut. Seakan termakan perkataan Wendy, Junmyeon mengangguk meski tak sepenuhnya menyetujuinya.

 _'Aku merindukanmu Yixing'_

.

Malam ini Luhan dibuat dilema oleh pesan singkat Yixing. Ya kakaknya itu baru saja mengirimkan alamat Yifan. Ia ingin sekalin kesana mengingat Haowen juga sudah tertidur pulas. Namun membaca pesan dari Yixing membuat Luhan ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tak tau dimana apartemen itu berada. Melihat maps di ponselnya pun hanya membuat Luhan pusing.

"Haowen sudah tidur?" Luhan berjengit ketika tiba-tiba Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar Haowen yang memang tak ia tutup.

"Baru saja Sehun"

"Biasanya kau akan memanggilku Tuan" sindir Sehun.

"Itu karena aku sudah terlalu banyak kau ingatkan" jawab Luhan sambil bangkit dari duduk. Sehun mengangguk lalu mendekat ke arah Hahowen untuk memberikan anaknya itu ciuman selamat malam. Luhan tersenyum singkat melihat interaksi Sehun dan Haowen yang begitu menghangatkan.

"Ah Sehun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja. Ada apa?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh penasaran. Luhan lalu mengambil ponselnya lalu menunjukkan ke Sehun. Sehun membaca sekilas lalu mengernyit tak mengerti ke arah Luhan.

"Kau tau dimana alamat ini?"

"Kau akan kesana?" Luhan mengangguk semangat ketika Sehun bertanya padanya.

"Kau akan menemui siapa?"

"Yixing _Jie_. Jadi bisakah kau memberitahuku bus apa yang bisa membawaku kesana? Jika aku memakai taxi, aku takut argo yang harusku bayar akan menghabiskan tabunganku" jelas Luhan yang mendapat cibiran dari Sehun.

"Pada diri sendiri saja kau perhitungan ya?" Luhan mendelik lalu tanpa sadar menonjok lengan Sehun.

"Kau tak pernah hidup di posisiku Tuan Oh"

"Kau memanggilku Tuan lagi?"

"Aish cepat katakan, aku akan menemui kakakku"

"Kalau begitu cepat ambil jaketmu" Luhan tak mengerti dengan ucapan Sehun – pun hanya bisa mengerutkan alisnya dan memasang tampang tak mengertinya.

"Kau tak tau maksudku ya?" Luhan menggeleng dan itu membuat Sehun frustasi.

"Aku akan mengantarmu, jadi cepatlah"

"Apa? Tapi kenapa? Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri, kau hanya perlu memberitahu bus apa yang harus kugunakan" Sehun menghela nafas kasar ketika Luhan tetap egois dengan keputusannya.

"Ini sudah malam, kau wanita dan disana banyak preman. Apa kurang jelas? –"

"Jadi sekarang cepatlah ke kamarmu dan ambil jaketmu, setelah itu temui aku di garasi" titah Sehun sambil mendorong punggung Luhan agar keluar dari kamar Haowen. Dan dengan terpaksa Luhan mengikuti semua perintah majikannya itu

.

Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Luhan memeluk lelaki pirang di depannya ini. tatapan tak suka seketika nampak jelas di mata Sehun. Sungguh ia tak rela jika tubuh Luhan harus berada di dekapan pria itu. Lagi pula bagaimana bisa Luhan secepat itu menerjang tubuh lelali yang kini tampak mengelus rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

"Ehem" deheman dari Sehun mampu membuat Luhan maupun lelaki itu menatap dirinya.

"A – ah kenalkan, ini Yifan Ge. Dia mantan kekasih Yixing Jie. Dan dia Sehun, dia majikanku" ucap Luhan mencoba mengenalkan Sehun pada Yifan dan sebaliknya.

"Dia mantan kekasih kakakmu tapi kenapa kau yang terlihat dekat dengannya? Kau berpacaran dengan mantan kekasih kakakmu?" tuduh Sehun yang mendapat tatapan tajam dari Luhan. Bisa-bisanya Sehun berpikiran seperti itu.

"Lebih baik kita masuk terlebih dahulu, Yixing sedang melihat televisi Lu" ucap Yifan yang mempersilahkan Luhan dan Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Dengan segera Luhan menerobos masuk karena sudah tak sabar melihat keadaan kakaknya.

"Kau tak ingin masuk Sehun-ssi?" tanya Yifan yang melihat Sehun tak bergerak sedikitpun.

"Katakan kenapa Luhan terlihat dekat denganmu?" Yifan terlihat tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Sehun yang sedang cemburu kepadanya.

"Itu karena aku dan Yixing sudah berpacaran sejak lama, jadi Luhan sudah terbiasa dengan keberadaanku. Aku hanya menganggapnya adik, tak lebih" jelas Yifan yang tau bahwa majikan Luhan ini sedang cemburu padanya. Sehun terlihat mengangguk lalu masuk ke dalam apartemen Yifan menyusul Luhan.

"Kau jangan kembali lagi ke rumah itu Jie, cukup disini saja bersama Yifan Ge" ucap Luhan yang kini duduk disebelah Yixing. Yixing tersenyum lalu mengacak pelan rambut Luhan.

"Ya, aku tak akan kembali –"

"Sehun-ssi?" Yixing terkejut melihat kedatangan Sehun hingga ia memperbaiki duduknya yang semula bersila kini ia mnurunkan kakinya dari sofa.

"Kau tak perlu sungkan seperti itu padaku" Yixing tersenyum canggung ketika melihat Sehun duduk di seberangnya.

"Kau datang bersamanya?" cicit Yixing pada Luhan dan Luhan mengangguk.

"Kau sudah makan Lu? Ingin kupesankan makanan?" tanya Yifan yang membuat Luhan kembali mengangguk. Namun kini ia mengangguk dengan begitu semangat. Yifan tersenyum lalu berlalu untuk memesankan Luhan makanan.

"Lu?" Sehun mengeluarkan ekspresi tak sukanya pada Yifan yang sudah beberapa kali memanggil Luhan dengan panggilan yang begitu mesra bagi Sehun.

"Itu panggilanku saat di Cina, dan itu mempunyai arti rusa" jelas Luhan dengan bangganya.

"Masa bodoh" ucap Sehun dengan acuh sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Luhan menatap Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

"Jadi ceritakan apa yang membuatmu hingga kabur kemari Jie?" Yixing kemudian mulai bercerita bagaimana bisa ia keluar dari rumah dan bertemu Yifan. Luhan memperhatikan Yixing berbicara dengan begitu konsentrasi, begitu pula dengan Sehun. Awalnya Sehun tak ingin ikut campur dengan urusan kakak beradik ini. namun akhirnya mau tak mau telinganya juga ikut mendengarkan Yixing yang sedang bercerita. Di sela-sela cerita Yixing, Luhan masih sempat mengumpat kasar akan perlakuan Junmyeon pada kakaknya. Bahkan Yixing harus menenagkan adiknya itu agar tak terlali membenci Junmyeon.

"Kau harus meninggalkannya Jie. Kenapa disini jadi panas sih?" Luhan mengibas-ibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya.

"Itu karena kau emosi" jawab Yifan sambil membawa makanan untuk tamunya. Dan dengan cepat mata Luhan berbinar.

"Kau memang mengerti aku Ge" Luhan kemudian memberikan simbol hati lewat jari telunjuk dan jempolnya yang ia tumpuk menjadi satu.

"Aku bahkan bisa membelikanmu kedai ramen jika kau" ucap Sehun dengan lirih. Dari nadanya kita bisa menyimpulkan bahwa Tuan Oh sedang mencoba mengungguli Yifan yang membawakan ramen untuk Luhan.

"Belikan kedai untuk kalau begitu" tantang Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Sehun. Yixing dan Yifan kemudia tertawa bersama melihat tingkah Sehun dan Luhan yang begitu kekanakan.

"Baiklah, kau mau berapa kedai?" Sehun tampak memandang Luhan dengan sengit.

"Sepuluh. Aku ingin sepuluh kedai"

"Tentu saja. Tapi dengan satu syarat"

"Kenapa harus dengan syarat? Kau memang tak serius dengan perkataanmu Sehun" sindir Luhan yang disertai senyum remeh pada Sehun. Entah kenapa kini rasa hormat Luhan pada Sehun seakan menguar. Ia bahkan tak segan-segan untuk menantang majikannya itu.

"Kau mau tidak?"

"Apa syaratnya?"

"Kau harus mau menjadi kekasihku?"

"A – apa?"

 **TBC**

 **Oke aku tau ending di chap ini ngga banget huehue, maafkan aku ya**

 **Eh aku jadi galau nih tetep sulay apa krislay ya T^T aku seneng-seneng aja sih sama keduanya karena aku emang suka icing hehe. duh daku dilemma**

 **Buat yang tanya aku kuliah di daerah mana, aku kuliah di malang kota sejuk nan indah muehehe**

 **Udah dulu ya, jangan lupa review ff ini dan terus dukung comeback exo yang tinggal beberapa hari ini. Yehet ohorat~**


	12. Chapter 11

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Semenjak Sehun mengungkapkan perasaan pada Luhan, ia semakin sering menempel pada pengasuh anaknya itu. Bahkan Luhan pernah berkata bahwa ia sedang mengasuh dua orang bayi. Oh Haowen dan Oh Sehun. Para maid juga menggelengkan kepala mereka melihat tingkah Sehun yang begitu manja kepada Luhan. Jika disitu Luhan, pasti ada Sehun.

"Lu, kau tak ingin membalas perasaanku?" tanya Sehun yang mengekori Luhan yang berjalan menuju ke lantai atas untuk mengajak bermain Haowen di ruang santai. Luhan memang belum membalas perasaan Sehun karena ia menganggap bahwa Sehun sedang mempermainkan perasaannya

Luhan tetap diam tanpa menghiraukan omelan Sehun yang yang tak berhenti. Sebenarnya Luhan juga risih dengan semua ocehan dan pertanyaan Sehun, namun ia juga malas meladeni Sehun yang bahkan sering menarik-narik lengannya.

"Lu, ayolah jawab pertanyaanku"

"Kau ingin menggantung perasaanku?"

"Baru kali ini ada wanita yang tak ingin jadi kekasihku"

"Ayolah Lu"

"Luhaaaan"

Sekian banyak rengekan dari Sehun akhirnya membuat Luhan tak kuat lagi. Ia memandang Sehun dengan tajam. Sadar jika sedang dipandangan secara tajam oleh Luhan, Sehun kemudian terkekeh sambil menyipitkan matanya.

"Mulutmu ini benar-benar ya? Bisa tidak sih kau diam dan melupakan omong kosongmu?" tanya Luhan sambil meraup bibir Sehun dengan tangannya. Namun bukannya marah, Sehun malah menggeleng dengan pasti. Dan Luhan baru tau jika majikannya ini sangat kekanakan.

"Aku tidak omong kosong Lu, aku benar-benar menyukaimu"

"Tapi aku butuh yang menyayangiku, bukan menyukaiku" jawab Luhan yang berharap Sehun akan melupakan niatnya untuk meminta Luhan menjadi kekasihnya. Karena menurut Luhan semua itu hanya ketidak mungkinan yang akan membuat Luhan semakin berharap lebih pada Sehun.

"Aku juga menyayangimu" jawab Sehun dengan menunjukkan keseriusannya.

"Sudah Sehun, hentikan" kini Luhan yang berganti merengek meminta Sehun untuk tidak mengeluarkan kata-kata yang membuat jantung Luhan berdetak lebih cepat.

"Tapi aku masih ingin menanyakan nasib perasaanku"

"Perasaan apa Sehun?" kali ini bukan Luhan yang bertanya pada Sehun, namun itu adalah Jaejoong. Luhan menatap Jaejoong dengan penuh ketakutan. Sebaliknya, Sehun menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan malas.

"Ibuuuu – " rengek Sehun sambil sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Perasaan apa Sehun?" ulang Jaejoong yang mendekat kepada Sehun. Luhan tak bisa menjawab, ia hanya bisa menunduk takut jika Ibu Sehun itu marah padanya.

"Kenapa Ibu disini?"

"Karena kau tak segera kembali bekerja. Ini sudah lewat dari jam istirahatmu sayang" Sehun melihat jam tangannya yang melingkar di tangannya.

"Hehe baiklah, aku akan kembali ke kantor" mau tidak mau ia berdiri lalu akan melangkah jika saja Ibunya tidak menghalanginya.

"Apalagi Ibu? Bukankah Ibu menyuruhku untuk segera kembali ke kantor?" tanya Sehun bingung dengan tingkah Jaejoong.

"Ya Ibu memang menyuruhmu kembali ke kantor, tapi jawab dulu perasaan apa yang kau punya pada Luhan?" Sehun terlihat mengusap wajahnya kasar karena Ibunya ini mempunyai tingkat keingin tauan yang sangat besar.

"Aish, aku menyayanginya Bu" Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya bingung, berbeda dengan Luhan yang memandang kesal pada Sehun.

"Sudahlah, aku akan kembali ke kantor. Aku menyayangimu Bu" ucap Sehun lalu mengecup pipi Jaejoong. Jaejoong melihat punggung anaknya itu menjauh lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Luhan.

"Apa itu benar Luhan? Sehun mengatakan perasaannya padamu"

"I – iya Nyonya. Tapi mungkin Sehun sedang menggoda saja, tidak lebih" elak Luhan agar Ibu Sehun tidak salah paham padanya. Jaejoong tak segera menjawab perkataan Luhan, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandang Luhan dengan intens.

"Baiklah, lanjutkan kerjamu" ucap Jaejoong kemudian meninggalkan Luhan yang mengusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

Entah akal sehat Junmyeon sudah tak berfungsi atau memang hatinya kali ini lebih dominan kali ini. Dengan menunjuk salah satu orang suruhannya, Junmyeon meminta untuk mencari keberadaan Yixing. Dan ia tak mau tau, orang itu harus menemukan Yixing secepatnya.

"Aku sudah menemukan istri anda Tuan" ucap orang suruhannya. Raut wajah Junmyeon kemudian berubah sedikit cerah mendengarnya.

"Dimana? Cepat katakan padaku" dengan penuh antusias Junmyeon berdiri dari duduknya dan menatap orang suruhannya dengan tatapan penuh harap. Tapi sebelum sempat orang suruhannya itu mengatakan dimana Yixing, sekretaris Junmyeon terlebih dulu masuk ke dalam ruangan Junmyeon.

"Ada apa?" tanya Junmyeon cepat pada sekretarisnya.

"Maafkan saya Tuan, tapi Nona Wendy ada di luar. Ia ingin bertemu dengan anda" lapor sang sekretaris yang sedang meremas tangannya seolah takut jika Junmyeon akan marah. Sedangkan Junmyeon sendiri terlihat memutar bola matanya mendengar perkataan sekretarisnya. Ia hanya sedang merasa malas bertemu dengan kekasihnya yang sebelumnya bahkan ia sering rindukan.

"Bilang saja jika aku sedang hal yang penting dan suruh dia menungguku tiga puluh menit"

"Tapi jika ia tak mau menunggu anda bagaimana?"

"Biarkan saja dia pergi" sekretaris Junmyeon mengangguk lalu keluar dari ruangan Junmyeon.

"Jadi dimana istriku?" orang suruhan Junmyeon kemudian menyebutkan alamat apartemen Yifan, bahkan ia juga memberikan sebuah foto yang terlihat bagaimana Yifan dan Yixing sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke apartemen.

Kepalan tangan terlihat bersamaan dengan mengerasnya rahang Junmyeon. Hatinya merasa cemburu ketika melihat ekspresi Yixing yang terlihat bahagia ketika bersama dengan Yifan. Bahkan ia mengingat jika Yixing tak pernah sebahagia itu saat bersamanya.

.

"Jadi kau ingin aku berhenti dari pekerjaanku Ge? Tapi kenapa?" tanya Luhan yang sore ini memang sedang berada di sebuah kafe bersama dengan Yifan dan Yixing. Ia meminta ijin pada Jaejoong untuk membawa Haowen berjalan-jalan sore. Jaejoong memang menyetujuinya namun tetap saja Luhan harus diantar sopir pribadi dan juga seorang lelaki bernadan tegap. Dan itu justru membuat Luhan sedikit risih.

"Iya, karena aku akan menanggung semua biaya perceraian kakakmu" ucap Yifan yang mengundang tatapan bingung Luhan yang mengarah langsung pada Yixing.

"Aku sudah sempat menolaknya Lu, tapi Yifan Ge tetap saja memintaku untuk menerima tawarannya ini" jelas Yixing yang tau jika adiknya ini akan mempermasalahkan tawaran Yifan.

"Aku mohon Lu, tak usah berpikir yang aneh-aneh. Aku hanya ingin membantu kalian itu saja"

"Aku tak tau Ge, aku akan memikirkannya lagi" ucap Luhan yang sebenarnya merasa berat hati jika harus meninggalkan Sehun dan Haowen. Ia sudah terlanjur nyaman dengan semua yang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Nyanyanya" gumam Haowen sambil menunjuk minuman milik Luhan.

"Kau ingin minuman ini?" tanya Yixing yang dijawab dengan gerakan gusar dari Haowen.

"Kau masih kecil jagoan, minuman hanya susu" ucap Luhan sambil menyentil hidung Haowen, sentilan dari Luhan membuat bayi itu mengusak-usak wajahnya. Dan itu sonak membuat Yixing, Yifan maupun Luhan tertawa.

"Bisakah aku bergabung?" tanya seseorang yang baru saja datang. Pertanyaan dari orang ini membuat ketiga orang yang ada disana menoleh serempak. Dan begitu terkejutnya Luhan melihat sosok Sehun yang ada di hadapannya. Luhan kemudian segera berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk singkat pada Sehun.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, aku membawa Haowen bersamaku. Jika kau memintaku untuk pulang, aku akan pulang sekarang juga" Luhan lalu mencoba membereskan semua bawaannya.

"Hei, aku tak menyuruhmu pulang. Aku hanya ingin bergabung dengan kalian, apa itu tidak boleh?" tanya Sehun sambil mencekal tangan Luhan agar berhenti dari kegiatan membereskan bawaannya.

"Duduk saja Sehun-ssi" ucap Yifan sambil memandang sebuah kursi kosong yang ada di sebelah Luhan. Sehun mengangguk lalu mendudukkan pantatnya di kursi yang berdekatan dengan Luhan. Sehun kemudian mengambil Haowen dan memangku di pahanya.

"Jadi sebenarnya kenapa kau kesini?" tanya Luhan yang bingung.

"Sudah sepantasnya bukan jika aku mencari anakku ketika aku pulang bekerja?"

"Ah maafkan aku yang mengajak Haowen kemari tanpa ijin darimu. Tapi aku sudah meminta ijin dari Ibumu" jawab Luhan yang mencoba untuk tidak membuat Sehun marah.

"Hmm" Sehun hanya menaggapi dengan anggukan singkat.

"Jadi karena disini ada Yixing-ssi, sekalian aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku menyayangi Luhan" bukan hanya Luhan, Yixing dan Yifan pun terkejut mendengar pernyataan Sehun yang begitu lancar.

"A – apa?" tanya Yixing yang menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bingung sekaligus terkejut.

"Kau ini kenapa? Tak seharusnya kau berkata seperti itu" ucap Luhan yang dengan gemasnya mencubit lengan Sehun.

"Iya, aku menyayangi adikmu. Aku rasa aku harus mengatakan ini padamu karena aku ingin kau melihat kesungguhanku" Sehun tak memperdulikan ucapan bahkan cubitan Luhan. ia tetap tenang mengungkap semua maksudnya.

"Sebenarnya aku mengembalikan semuanya pada Luhan. tapi aku menghargai niat baikmu itu Sehun-ssi" ucap Yixing sambil mengeluarkan senyum manisnya.

" _Jieee_ " panggil Luhan dengan tampang memelasnya. Bisa-bisanya Yixing juga mengiyakan ucapan Sehun.

"Terima kasih"

.

"Dimana Sehun?" tanya Yunho yang baru saja datang dari kantornya. Jaejoong yang bersandar di _headboard_ tempat tidur sambil membaca majalah kemudian berdiri dan menghampiri suaminya itu. Jaejoong kemudian melalukan kebiasaannya yaitu mencopot jas dan juga dasi Yunho.

"Ia sedang keluar untuk menyusul Luhan dan Haowen" jawab Jaejoong yang dengan terampil membuka lilitan dasi pada leher suaminya.

"Kemana Luhan dan Haowen?" Yunho melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Jaejoong sambil menunggu Jaejoong selesai membuka lilitan dasinya.

"Ia pamit akan bertemu dengan kakaknya. Kau tenang saja, Luhan dan Haowen di antar oleh sopir dan juga seorang pengawal" senyum manis dengan sengaja Jaejoong keluarkan agar Yunho merasa lebih tenang.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Yunho dengan cepat mencium dahi sang istri.

"Tapi sayang, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu" Yunho menjauhkan wajahnya lalu menatap Jaejoong lekat. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk meminta sesuatu penjelasan yang lebih dari Jaejoong.

"Sehun –"

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Ia baru saja menyatakan perasaannya pada Luhan"

.

.

.

Hari ini Sehun, Luhan dan Haowen sedang berjalan-jalan di Namsan Tower. Sebenarnya Luhan sudah menolak ajakan Sehun, namun bagaimanapun ia tak akan bisa menolak karena Sehun juga akan selalu memaksa.

Dan betapa merasa bersalahnya Sehun yang sempat memaksa Luhan untuk naik ke Namsan Tower, karena sekarang nyatanya Luhan hanya duduk sambil memegangi lengannya erat. Bahkan untuk urusan Haowen saja Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menggendong Haowen dengan baby carrier – nya.

"Lu maafkan aku" ucap Sehun yang mencoba mengelus punggung tangan Luhan. Namun Luhan malah menggeleng keras dan semakin memperat cengkramannya pada kemeja bagian lengan milik Sehun.

"K – kau, se – seharusnya bertanya terlebih dahulu denganku" keluh Luhan dengan terbata-bata. Ia juga menutup matanya sambil menunduk. Haowen bahkan sempat memukul pelan kepala Luhan yang dekat dengan posisi gendongan Haowen.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ayo kita turun saja" ucap Sehun sambil mencoba mengangkat lengan Luhan.

"Tunggu. Bisakah kita memasang dulu gembok yang sudah kita beli?" tanya Luhan sambil membuka perlahan matanya. Sesuai dengan beberapa drama yang Luhan, mereka akan memasang gembok yang sudah mereka tulis dengan nama mereka dan pasangan lalu membuang kuncinya begitu saja. Sehun mengangguk lalu menggenggam erat tangan Luhan dan mengajaknya berjalan ke sebuah area khusus dimana itu memang diperuntukkan untuk memasang gembok

Sehun terlihat sudah selesai memasang gemboknya. Namun berbeda dengan Luhan yang terlihat kesusahan untuk memasang gemboknya. Bagaimana tak kesusahan, Luhan hanya menggunakan satu tangan untuk memasang gemboknya. Sedangkan tangan yang lain mencoba menutupi wajahnya.

Sehun tertawa pelan melihat tingkah Luhan. ia kemudian mendekati Luhan dan mengambil gembok yang ada di tangan Luhan. "Biar aku membantumu untuk memasangkan gembok ini" Luhan mengangguk dan mengintip dari sela jarinya untuk melihat apakah benar Sehun akan membantunya. Dan ternyata memang benar Luhan membantu memasangkan gemboknya.

"Ayo kita turun"

.

Luhan kini bisa bernafas lega ketika ia sudah sampai di dasar Namsan Tower. Ia berulang kali menghembuskan nafas leganya hingga membuat Sehun mendengus kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau takut dengan ketinggian?" tanya Sehun meremehkan dan itu mengundang tatapan tajam dari Luhan.

"Kau seperti tak punya phobia saja?" remeh Luhan .

"Aku hanya mempunyai satu phobia" jawab Sehun dengan begitu yakin.

"Apa itu?" jawab Luhan seadanya sambil mencari botol susu Haowen di tas yang ia bawa.

"Aku takut kehilanganmu" Luhan menjatuhkan bahunya lalu menggerakkan tangannya seolah akan memukul kepala Sehun. Sehun bahkan sudah menutup matanya dan merasakan bagaimana kerasnya pukulan Luhan.

"Haowen haus" ucap Luhan seraya menyerahkan botol susu Haowen kepada Sehun. Sehun memandang anaknya sebentar lalu mengambil botol susu dari Luhan.

"Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Luhan yang melihat Sehun tak segera meminumkan susu itu kepada Haowen.

"Ambil Haowen dan minumkan susunya. Aku takut ia akan tersedak jika aku yang meminumkannya" ucap Sehun yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan merebut botol susu Haowen dan memasukkanya kembali ke dalam tasnya.

Luhan kemudian meminta Sehun tetap menggendong selama Luhan melepaskan _baby carrier_ dan memasangkannya pada tubuh Luhan sendiri. Ketika merasa _baby carrier_ milik Haowen sudah terpasang dengan benar, Luhan segera meminta bantuan Sehun untuk meletakkan Haowen di _baby carrier_.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Luhan yang merasa sebuah tangan menyentuh pucuk kepalanya saat ia sedang meminumkan susu botol Haowen.

"Ada daun yang jatuh di kepalamu" jawab Sehun sambil memperlihatkan sebuah daun yang baru saja ia ambil dari puncak kepala Luhan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui, ada saru oraang yang menguntit jalan-jalan mereka kali ini. seorang pria yang berpenampilan layaknya seorang turis dengan sebuah kamera di tangannya. Kamera itu bukan untuk memotret pemandangan yang ada di Namsan Tower. Tapi kamera itu ia gunakan untuk mengabadikan setiap moment romantis yang dilakukan oleh Sehun dan Luhan.

"Kena kalian"

 **TBC**

 **Maafin untuk chapter kali ini yang menurutku kurang banget yaa**

 **Aku lagi capek nih soalnya bolak-balik malang – jombang – Surabaya. Jadi aku nyempetin bikin ff ini meski aku rasa kali ini kurang ngena di akunya sendiri. Maaf yaaa**


	13. Chapter 12

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Hari ini Keluarga Oh menghadiri makan malam bersama beberapa rekan bisnis mereka. Namun ada yang berbeda dengan makan malam kali ini. Sehun mengajak pengasuh anaknya untuk menghadiri makan malam itu. Luhan sempat menolak, tapi memang dasarnya Sehun tak bisa ditolak jadi Luhan tetap menghadiri makan malam itu.

Yunho dan Jaejoong juga sempat menatap Sehun dan Luhan curiga. Menurut mereka tak seharusnya Luhan ikut ke acara ini. Luhan lebih baik berada di rumah sambil mengasuh Haowen. Luhan yang tau jika keberadaannya membuat Yunho dan Jaejoong risih hanya bisa bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Sehun.

"Sebenarnya apa alasanmu mengajak Luhan?" tanya Yunho yang membuat Sehun sebal.

"Tak apa Ayah. Aku hanya ingin mengajak Luhan saja" jawab Sehun sambil menarik lengan Luhan agar tak bersenyembunyi di belakang.

"Aku rasa itu tak perlu. Kecuali kau memiliki alasan yang tepat" ucapan Yunho membuat Luhan kembali merasa bersalah. Ia memang tak seharusnya hadir di makan malam yang penuh dengan penguasaha, yang bahkan Luhan tak mengerti dunia bisnis.

"Karena kau tak ingin Haowen sendirian di rumah" jawab Sehun asal. Yunho tau jika anaknya itu hanya membuat alasan. Yunho kemudian mendekat ke arah Luhan yang sedari tadi menunduk.

"Kau seharusnya bisa menolak ajakan Sehun, Luhan" bisik Yunho yang dijawab anggukan patuh dari Luhan. setelah itu, Yunho berjalan mendekati Jaejoong yang berkumpul dengan beberapa rekannya.

"Kau sih, kan kau bisa mengajak Haowen saja tanpa aku. Lagi pula aku tak ada sangkut pautnya di acara ini, Lihat kan Ayahmu jadi marah padaku" kesal Luhan sambil memandang Sehun dengan tajam. bagaimanapun ia kini merasa tak enak pada Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Sudah biarkan saja" ucap Sehun tak acuh. Ia mengedarkan pandanganny, dan tepat sekali ia melihat Joo – Hyun yang datang ke makan malam. Sehun terlihat tersenyum manis sambil melambaikan tangannya. Luhan yang melihat tingkah Sehun akhirnya mengikuti arah pandangan majikannya. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia melihat wanita yang sempat membuatnya berakting menjadi kekasih Sehun saat di Pulau Jeju.

Tiba-tiba saja Luhan merasakan sebuah tangan melingkar di pinggangnya. Ia kemudian memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" bisik Luhan.

"Saatnya kau berakting kembali Lu" jawab Sehun yang tak kalah berbisiknya.

"Tidak, aku tak mau. Disini ada Ayah Ibumu Sehun" namun sepertinya elakan dari Luhan tak berarti bagi Sehun. Tangan Sehun bahkan sudah semakin erat melingkar di pinggang Luhan. dan akhirnya Luhan hanya bisa pasrah.

Namun entah bagaimana beraninya Joo – Hyun hingga ia menghampiri Sehun dan memberikan pelukan singkat, tangan Joo – Hyung sempat bertengger di leher Sehun. Mata sipit Luhan tentu membulat sempurna melihat interaksi antara Sehun dan Joo – Hyun. Tanpa sadar Luhan mencubit mesra pinggang Sehun saat Joo – Hyun menjauhkan tubuhnya dari tubuh Sehun.

"Aaww" jerit Sehun yang mendapat perhatian dari berbagai pihak. Tak terkecuali Yunho dan Jaejoong. Yunho sempat terkejut dengan tangan sang anak yang memeluk pinggang Luhan mesra. Ia kemudian melirik Jaejoong untuk meminta penjelasan.

"Kan sudah ku bilang jika Sehun sepertinya menyukai pengasuh anaknya" rahang Yunho mengeras menddengar jawaban santai dari mulut istrinya.

Kembali ke Sehun, Luhan dan Joo – Hyun, Joo – Hyun memandang Sehun yang sedang menggosok-gosok pelan pinggangnya dengan tatapan remeh. "Maafkan aku Sehun. Aku tak tau kekasihmu akan menghadiahi sebuah cubitan saat aku memelukmu. Seingatku kau pernah berkata bahwa ia bukanlah sosok yang pecemburu" di telinga Luhan perkataan Joo – Hyun ini lebih tepat dengan sebuah ejekan.

"Hanya wanita gila yang tak akan cemburu jika melihat kekasihnya dipeluk wanita di depan matanya" jawab Luhan sarkartis. Joo – Hyun tersenyum lalu tangannya akan menggapai pipi Haowen yang ada di gendongan Luhan. namun dengan cepat Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya agar Joo – Hyun tak bisa menggapai Haowen.

"Bagaimana dengan desain bangunan yang ku kirimkan Joo - Hyun?" tanya Sehun mengganti topik agar keadaan tidak semakin memanas.

"Aku selalu menyukai pekerjaanmu Sehun" Luhan mendengus mendengar perkataan Joo – Hyun dan sikap kalemnya itu.

"Mungkin kau bisa mengirimkan desain mana yang kau sukai. Setelah itu aku bisa memilihkan bahan bangunan yang tepat untuk villa mu"

"Ya secepatnya aku akan mengirimu pesan untukmu"

"Sepertinya aku harus ke toilet sebentatr" ucap Luhan dengan kesal. Bagaimana tidak, ia merasa ia diabaikan oleh Sehun dan Joo – Hyun. Lalu apa gunanya ia disana? dengan sekali sentak, tangan Sehun yang ada di pinggan Luhan terlepas. Luhan kemudian berjalan kemana saja, yang penting menjauh dari Sehun dan Joo – Hyun.

"Aku pamit dulu Joo – Hyun" ucap Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Joo – Hyun. Langkah panjang Sehun tentu dapat menyusul langkah Luhan. Luhan sempat berhenti di sebuah lorong. Ia tak tau dimana letak toilet sebenarnya.

"Ke kanan Lu" Luhan menoleh dan seketika tatapan tajamnya ia lempar begitu saja pada Sehun.

"Kenapa kau disini? Kembalilah kesana" tanya Luhan dengan ketus.

"Tapi kau tak tau dimana toilet" jawab sehun sambil menahan tawanya.

"Aku tau" Luhan kemudian berbelok ke kanan sesuai dengan petunjuk Sehun. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengikuti Luhan dari belakang.

"Kau" langkah Luhan terhenti ketika matanya melihat Junmyeon yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi pria. Sedangkan Junmyeon yang sedang membenahi jasnya melihat ke arah Luhan setelah mendengar perkataan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Junmyeon dengan alis terangkat sebelah seolah mempertanyakan kenapa bisa Luhan berada di kalangan pebisnis. Luhan tak menjawab ia lebih memilih mengepalkan tangannya. Tau akan terjadi sesuatu yang tak mengenakan, Sehun kemudian menghampiri Luhan dan memegangi pundak wanita itu.

"Dia datang bersamaku" jawab Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Oh akutau, kau sekarang mendekati anak pemilik Oh Corporation rupanya. Apa yang kau inginkan? hartanya? Kau memang sama dengan kakakmu" jawab Junmyeon dengan tersenyum miring.

"Tutup mulut busukmu Junmyeon! Jangan sekali-sekali mengatai kakakku. Kalaupun aku menginginkan uang dari Sehun, itu pasti kugunakan untuk mengurus semua keperluanmu perceraianmu dengan Yixing Jie" Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan untuk meredakan emosi wanita itu. sedangkan Junmyoen hanya bisa diam sambil mencerna setiap kalimat yang keluar dari bibir mungil Luhan

"Kau tak seharusnya berpikir negative pada Luhan dan kakaknya. Karena pada nyatanya mereka tak seburuk yang kau kira. Aku berkata seperti hanya supaya kau tak menyesal saja" setelah berkata pada Junmyoen, Sehun kemudian mengajak Luhan kembali ke dalam ruangan meninggalkan Junmyoen yang hanya terdiam memandangi punggung Luhan.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang terduduk merunduk di ruang tengah. Di hadapannya telah duduk Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang memangku Haowen. Yunho tak kunjung membuka suara, ia hanya terdiam sambil memandangi Luhan dari atas hingga bawah. Sedangkan Jaejoong seolah tak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan suaminya itu, ia hanya terfokus bermain dengan Haowen.

"Sebenarnya ada apa Tuan memanggil saya kesini?" tanya Luhan yang sebenarnya sudah tak sabar dengan sifat diam majikannya. Luhan melihat senyum Yunho ketika ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

"Aku hanya ingin kau mengatakan sesuatu tentang semua foto ini" ucap Yunho sambil melempar pelan amplop yang berisikan beberapa foto. Luhan mulai membuka amplop itu dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika tau bahwa amplop itu berisi foto-fotonya dengan Sehun saat berada di Namsan Tower.

"Tu – tuan, semua ini tak seperti yang anda bayangkan" elak Luhan. kini keringat dingin sudah terlihat mengucur di pelipisnya.

"Sebenarnya ada hubungan apa kau dengan anakku? Bahkan aku melihat Sehun memeluk pinggangmu dengan mesra saat makan malam tempo hari" Jaejoong melirik ke arah Yunho yang sepertinya sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Kami ke Namsan Tower hanya untuk mengajak Haowen jalan-jalan Tuan. Kami sedekat ini karena saya takut ketinggian, dan Sehun berjongkok di depan saya itu karena dia ingin membujuk saya agar tidak menangis lagi" jelas Luhan sambil menyodorkan beberap fotonya dan Sehun.

"Lalu kemarin saat makan malam, saya rasa Sehun melakukan itu hanya untuk menjauh dari Joo – Hyun-ssi" terka Luhan.

"Entah kenapa aku tak merasa yakin dengan semua penjelasanmu Luhan. terlepas dari semuanya, aku hanya ingin kau menjaga jarak dengan anakku. Bagaimanapun kau bisa disini karena anakku membutuhkan pengasuh untuk Haowen, bukan sedang mencari pendamping atau sebagainya. Ku harap kau mengerti apa yang kuucapkan" tanpa dimintapun Luhan tau bahwa Yunho tak menyukai kedetakannya dengan Sehun. Ia tau ini akan terjadi cepat dan lambat. Mereka berbeda, semuanya berbeda.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Tuan?"

"Maafkan aku, aku ingin kau tak lagi menjadi pengasuh Haowen. Aku tak ingin hubunganmu dan Sehun akan berlanjut" Luhan membelalakkan matanya terkejut. Namun dengan pasrah, akhirnya ia menganggukkan kepalanya

.

Dengan langkah tergesa, Sehun berjalan menuju ke kamar Haowen. Senyumannya juga bahkan tak luntur sedari tadi. Ia kemudian membuka pintu kamar Haowen dengan semangat, namun nihil. Ia tak mendapati objek favoritnya sedang bermain dengan Haowen. Sehun kembali menutup pintu kamar Haowen dan beralih ke kamar yang berada di sebelah kamar Haowen.

Tanpa permisi Sehun membuka begitu saja kamar Luhan. betapa terkejutnya Luhan melihat Sehun yang memandangnya dengan senyum penuh kebahagiaan. "Aku mencari Haowen di kamarnya" mata Sehun sedari menyipit karena ia tersenyum. Luhan kemudian berdiri meninggalkan Haowen yang sedang tiduran di kasurnya.

"Kenapa kau menjadikanku kekasih saat ada Joo – Hyun?" tanya Luhan yang kini sudah ada di hadapan Sehun. Sehun melunturkan senyumnya dan mengganti dengan tatapan tak mengerti.

"Jawab saja"

"Aku hanya tak ingin Joo – Hyun mendekatiku. Ku dengar dari beberapa partner kerjaku ia memang sedikit centil dengan lelaki. Jadi aku tak ingin menjadi korbannya. Selain itu aku juga ingin merasakan menjadi kekasihmu, meski itu pura-pura" jawab Sehun yang membuat hati Luhan berkecamuk.

"Kau ingin menjawab perasaanku ya?" alis Sehun sudah naik turun mencoba menggoda Luhan.

"Aku berhenti dari pengasuh Haowen" ucapan singkat dari Luhan tentu membuat Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Apa ia baru saja membuat salah pada Luhan?

"Hei apa maksudmu Lu?" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Sehun, Luhan meminggirkan tubuhnya. Dan sedetik kemudian Sehun sedikit berjalan masuk ke dalam kamar Luhan. begitu terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat kamar Luhan sudah rapi. Ia juga melihat ada koper dan beberapa tas yang berisikan semua barang milik Luhan.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau mau berhenti?"

"Tak apa. Aku minta bilang kepada Ayahmu kenapa kau memperlakukanku seperti kekasihmu sata makan malam tempo hari"

 **TBC**

 **Haloo ketemu lagi. Aku tau chap ini pendek, tapi ini yang bisa aku up hari ini. jangan marahin aku ya. Aku beljar nge-up ff aku teratur meski dikit-dikit. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini aku bakalan sibuk nyiapin tes buat beasiswa jadi aku mohon kalian tetap memahamiku ya. Doain juga biar aku bisa dapet beasiswanya**

 **Terima kasih juga yang udah ngasih aku semangat, seneng deh banyak yang ngasih aku semangat. Terus dukung ff aku ya mwah :***


	14. Chapter 13

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

 _TOK TOK..._

Dengan sigap Yixing berjalan ke arah pintu apartemen Yifan yang terdengar sedang diketuk oleh seseorang. Dan ketika Yixing membukanya, ia begitu terkejut melihat Luhan yang berada di depan apartemen Yifan sambil membawa koper. Luhan tampak tersenyum lebar ke arah Yixing.

"Lu?"

"Pasti kau akan bertanya kenapa aku berada disini sambil membawa semua barangku bukan?" tebak Luhan yang dengan semangatnya Yixing mengangguk.

"Aku sudah tak bekerja lagi di rumah Sehun _Jie_ " jawab Luhan dengan raut sedihnya.

"Masuklah terlebih dahulu" ucap Yixing yang memberikan jalan agar Luhan bisa masuk ke apartemen Yifan. Luhan kemudian menyeret kopernya masuk, kemudian ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa empuk milik Yifan.

"Yifan _Ge_ kemana _Jie_?" tanya Luhan sambil menyalakan televisi lewat remote yang berada di depannya.

"Ia sedang bekerja tentu saja" jawab Yixing yang datang dari dapur sambil membawa minuman untuk Luhan. Setelah meletakkan minuman di atas meja, Yixing kemudian mencoba mengangkat tubuh Luhan agar ia bisa duduk di samping adiknya itu. Dan dengan malasnya, Luhan bangkit dari tidurnya lalu membiarkan kakaknya duduk di sampingnya.

"Jadi ceritakan Lu! Apa ini semua ada hubungannya dengan penawaran Yifan _Ge_?" dengan sedikit enggan, Luhan akhirnya bercerita bagaimana Ayah Sehun memintanya untuk berhenti dari pekerjaannya hanya karena Sehun terlihat menyukainya. Yixing dapat menangkap dengan jelas raut sedih di wajah Luhan.

"Ya sudah, tak apa Luhan. Jika Sehun benar menyayangimu ia pasti akan mencari mu"

"Iya dia pasti akan men... eh – eh bukan begitu _Jie_ " seketika Luhan merasa salah tingkah dengan apa yang baru saja ia katakan dan Yixing hanya bisa menggoda Luhan dengan menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Kau mulai menyukai majikanmu itu ya Lu?"

"Ti – tidak Jie" rengek Luhan sambil menarik-narik lengan Yixing. Namun Yixing malah tertawa senang.

"Ngomong-ngomong kemarin aku bertemu dengan Junmyeon" sepertinya Luhan berhasil mengalihkan topik karena terlihat sekarang Yixing menghentikan tawanya.

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin sekali memukul wajahnya tapi Sehun selalu mencoba menenangkanku. Tapi setidaknya aku puas sudah mengatakan bahwa aku akan mengurus perceraian kalian" Yixing hanya bisa terdiam. Ia merasa bahwa hatinya sakit ketika tau Luhan bertemu dengan Junmyeon.

"Ah begitukah? Biarkan saja" Luhan mengangguk lalu beringsut mendekati Yixing. " _Jie_ aku lapar" mata Luhan berkedip lucu seolah mencoba membujuk Yixinh agar membuatkannya makanan.

"Kau buat sendiri makananmu" Yixing berdiri lalu menjauh dari Luhan.

"Yaa! _Jie_! Aku tak bisa memasak"

.

Sehun jelas tak bisa berkonsentrasi hari ini, pagi ini ia harus melihat Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kediamannya. Ia benar-benar pergi sesuai dengan keinginan Yunho. Sehun memang sempat menahannya dan berkata bahwa Luhan harus tetap disini. Namun yang ada malah Luhan menangis sambil menghempaskan tangannya. Luhan bilang bahwa apa yang dikatakan Yunho adalah benar.

 _'Kau dan perasaanmu, semua itu salah Sehun. Itu hanya sesaat, hentikan daripada semuanya terlambat Sehun. Aku datang kesini untuk menjadi pengasuh, bukan untuk mendekatimu atau bahkan menggodamu. Semua itu salah Sehun hiks... kita berbeda'_ begitu yang diucapkan Luhan sebelum ia meninggalkan Sehun.

Sebenarnya Sehun tak pernah berpikir bahwa ia tak pantas bersama Luhan hanya karena Luhan seorang pengasuh. Ia tak peduli dengan status Luhan, yang ia peduli adalah ia sayang kepada Luhan.

"Argh" tangan Sehun yang terkepal membentur meja kerjanya hingga membuat beberapa dari barang-barang yang ada di meja kerjanya berantakan. Ia tak tau jika semua akan berakhir seperti ini.

Kenapa Ayahnya masih berpikir kolot mengenai kasta, kedudukan, atau apapun itu? Kenapa Ayahnya tak memikirkan soal hati sedikitpun. Sehun bahkan berpikir bahwa di zaman yang sudah canggih seperti ini, status dan kedudukan bisa saja dicapai dengan mudah. Namun hati, siapa yang bisa membohongi dan membaca hati sampai detik ini.

Sepertinya Sehun harus memberikan kuliah mengenai perasaan pada Ayahnya.

Dering telpon yang berbunyi sebenarnya malas untuk Sehun angkat. Namun melihat nama yang tertera di ponselnya, Sehun harus mengangkatnya sebelum ia di cap sebagai anak durhaka.

"Ya Ibu?" jawab Sehun dengan malasnya. Ia kemudian mengernyit ketika mendengar suara tangisan Haowen.

"Bu, apakah Haowen menangis?"

" _Sehun, Ibu kewalahan mengasuh Haowen_ " keluh Jaejoong yang terdengar frustasi.

"Ibu sih memecat Luhan. Kan sudah kubilang dia itu paling bisa mengasuh anakku" ucap Sehun dengan sedikit menyindir Ibunya.

" _Ya anak nakal! Bukan Ibu yang menyuruh Luhan berhenti dari pekerjaannya. Ayahmu yang melakukannya_ "

"Dan Ayah adalah suami Ibu"

" _Aish anak nakal ini. Sekarang Ibu harus bagaimana Sehun? Anakmu sedari tadi rewel_ "

"Emmm Ibu bisa mengajaknya jalan-jalan terlebih dahulu"

" _Kau sibuk nak?_ "

"Tidak Bu, ada apa?"

" _Tiga puluh menit lagi Ibu akan kesana. Kau diam saja, jangan pergi kemana-mana. Arraseo_?" belum sempat menjawab, Jaejoong sudah menutup panggilannya. Sehun hanya bisa melihat tingkah Ibunya yang masih layaknya anak kecil ini.

.

" _Jie_ , aku merindukan Haowen" ucap Luhan yang sedang menggelinding bebas di kasur Yixing.

"Kau merindukan Haowen atau Ayah Haowen" goda Yixing yang duduk berselanjar di tepian kasurnya. Dengan cepat Luhan menggelinding ke arah Yixing lalu memukul kaki Yixing pelan.

"Aku – merindukan – Haowen – Bukan – Ayahnya" Yixing mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya menggoda Luhan yang tengah mengeja kalimatnya.

"Kau pasti juga sedang merindukan Kim Junmyeon mu itu kan?" Luhan berganti menggoda kakaknya.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya seolah ia bersiap memukul kepala Luhan, bahkan Luhan sudah menutup matanya. "Tidak Lu, kau ini" tangan Yixing kemudian mengelus surai rambut Luhan. Luhan membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Tidak _Jie_ , kau memang tak seharusnya merindukan bajingan itu"

"Aku pulang!" teriak Yifan yang sepertinya pulang ke rumah untuk makan siangnya.

"Aku lupa menyiapkan makan siang untuk Yifan _Ge_ " ucap Yifan yang tergopoh untuk bangun dari tidurnya.

"Ibu hamil ini ternyata lupa menyiapkan makanan untuk suaminya ya?" goda Luhan yang kemudian mendapat timpukan batal dari Yixing.

Setelah puas tertawa Luhan kemudian ikut beranjak dari tidurnya dan mengikuti Yixing yabg menghampiri Yifan yang tengah duduk sambil melonggarkan dasinya.

" _Ge_ ~" panggil Luhan yang membuat Yifan menoleh ke arahnya.

"Luhan?"

"Iya ini aku hehe" ucap Luhan yang duduk di samping Yifan.

"Dia keluar dari pekerjaannya _Ge_ " ucap Yixing yang baru saja datang aambil membawa minuman untuk Yifan.

"Benarkah?" Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya.

"Aku tak apa kan jika tinggal disini _Ge_?" Yixing memutar bola matanya bisan melihat aksi manja Luhan pada Yifan.

"Tentu saja Lu, kau bisa tinggal disini. Ah aku berasa memiliki dua istri ya" Luhan dan Yixing kemudian kompak mencubit pinggang Yifan.

"Kalian sudah makan?" Yixing dan Luhan kompak menggeleng dengan polosnya.

"Baiklah kita pesan makanan saja" Yifan kemudian menelpon salah satu kedai makanan yang ada di dekat apartemennya.

Sambil menunggu makanan mereka datang, mereka saling melempar lelucon. Bahkan Yixing dan Yifan kini menggoda Luhan yang tampak memerah saat digoda mengenai Sehun. Sebenarnya Luhan juga tak tau kenapa ia begitu senang ketika digoda mengenai Sehun. Namun ia saja yabg terlalu naif untuk mengakuinya.

"Sudah _Jie_ , _Ge_ " rengek Luhan sambil menghentakkan kakinya lucu dan itu sukses membuat Yixing dan Yifan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Ting tong

Dengan cepat Luhan berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu apartemen Yifan. Senyumnya tak pernah lepas ketika menjemput pengantar makanan yang semakin gencar memencet bel.

"Ya seben – " Luhan tak melanjutkan kalimatnya karena ia melihat seseorang yang tak ia harapkan. Mata Luhan yang tadinya bersinar kini berubah menjadi tajam.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" tanya Luhan dengan ketus sedangkan pria di depannya hanya tertawa renyah.

"Aku kemari ingin menemui kakakmu"

"Kau tak usah menemui Yixing _Jie_ lagi"

"Tapi aku suaminya dan dia mengandung anakku"

"Kau sudah mengakui bahwa itu anakmu?"

"Kau membuang-buang waktu. Jadi dimana Yixing?"

"Pulanglah, sudah tak ada gunanya kau kemari"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini"

"Dokumen perceraian? Yang kutau kau tak perlu repot-repot melaporkan perceraianmu kepengadilan. Jika kakakku yang melapor ke pengadilan, semua akan berlangsung dengan cepat Junmyeon-ssi. Itu semua karena aku memiliki semua bukti jika kau sudah tak berlaku manusiawi kepada kakakku selama pernikahan berlangsung" rahang Jummyeon mengeras mendengar semua penuturan Luhan yang memang semuanya benar.

"Xi Yixing keluarlah!" teriak Junmyeon yang sudah tak kuat lagi mendengar ocehan Luhan.

"Jaga ucapanmu!" bentak Luhan tak kalah kencangnya.

Mendengar terjadi perdebatan dan beberapa teriakan, akhirnya Yixing maupun Yifan memutuskan untuk menyusul Luhan. Dengan sedikit tertatih Yixing akhirnya berjalan menuju ke pintu apartemen. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihay Junmyeon yang sedang saling melempar tatapan tajam dengan Luhan.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Yifan yang juga tak merasa senang dengan kedatangan Junmyeon.

"Dan kau bisa kulaporkan dengan tuduhan membawa istri orang dengan seenaknya" ucap Junmyeon dengan kalang kabutnya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya Junmyeon?" tanya Yixing lirih.

"Yixing... kau tak ingin pulang ke rumah? Ku mohon pulanglah" Yixing memang tak menyangka jika Junmyeon akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Aku tak bisa Junmyeon. Aku hanya ingin berpisah" jawab Yixing yang membuat Junmyeon menahan perih di hatinya.

"Kau sudah mendengarnya sendiri bukan? Sekarang pulanglah" ucap Yifan dengan dingin. Tatapan tajam kembali Junmyeon lempar ke arah Yifan.

"Baiklah aku akan pulang, tapi aku akan datang lebih sering kemari. Dan ini untukmu Yixing" Junmyeon menyodorkan amplop yang sedari ia pegang. Dengan ragu Yixingpu. mengambilnya.

Tanpa banyak bicara Junmyeon meninggalkan Yixing begitu saja, namun sebelum pergi Yixing sempat melihat raut kecewa yang teramat di wajah Junmyeon.

"Masuklah _Jie_ " ucap Luhan yang kemudian membiarkan Yifan membawa Yixing masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Luhan kemudian menutup pintu apartemen lalu menyusul langkah Yixing dan Yifan yang sedang kembali duduk di depan televisi. Luhan kemudian juga duduk di samping Yixing.

" _Jie_ aku ingin membuka amplop itu" ucap Luhan sambil menunjuk amplop dari Junmyeon yang ditaruh begitu saja di meja. Yixing mengangguk lirih.

Dengan sekejap saja amplop itu sudah berada di tangan Luhan. Namun ketika Luhan akan membukanya, suara ketukan pintu membuat Luhan terhenti. "Aish siapa lagi sih? Pasti Junmyeonmu itu Jie" keluh Luhan yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya menuju ke pintu apartemen. Yixing dan Yifan hanya bisa getar-getir melihat kelakuan Luhan, mereka takut jika akan terjadi kerusuhan kembali.

"Apa lagi sih?" ucap Luhan ketus seraya membuka pintu apartemen. Betapa terkejutnya Luhan yang melihat Sehun, Haowen dan Jaejoong yang berdiri di hadapannya. Dan jangan lupa tatapan Jaejoong yang terkejut menerima perlakuan Luhan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang tersenyum senang melihat Luhan dengan dandanan yang sangat sederhana.

"Nyo – nyonya? Sehun?" Luhan tergagap karena merasa sungkan dengan sikapnya.

"Ah Luhan, apa kabar?" ucap Jaejoong dengan basa basi.

"Tentu saja aku baik, silahkan masuk" Luhan kemudian mempersilahkan Jaejoong masuk dan menyuruhnya duduk di ruang tamu. Sehun yang terbebas dari Haowen karena anaknya sedang bersama Ibunya kemudian duduk di samping Luhan.

"Jangan menggunakan kesempatan dalam kesempitan anak nakal" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengedipkan matanya seolah mengirim kode agar Sehun duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aku hanya sedang rindu pada mantan pengasuh Haowen, Ibu" bela Sehun tanpa malunya. Luhan hanya bisa tertawa hambar mendengar lelucon Sehun. Jaejoong bahkan memandang gemas ke arah Sehun seolah ia ingin menggigit anak satu-satunya itu.

"Luhan, siapa yang bertamu?" tanya Yixing yang baru saja datang. Sehun yang terkejut pun hanya bisa terlonjak kaget lalu beranjak mendekati Ibunya.

"Ah aku Ibu Sehun, Oh Jaejoong"

"Saya Xi Yixing, kakak Luhan"

"Jadi sebenarnya darimana anda tau bahwa saya ada disini?" tanya Luhan dengan sopan.

"Itu karena aku merindukanmu Luhan" Luhan menatap tajam saat mendengar jawaban Sehun.

"Sehun berkata bahwa kau pasti akan kembali ke apartemen mantan kekasih kakakmu karena kakakmu juga berada disana. Dan ternyata benar"

"Ah iya, untuk sementara memang saya tinggal disini" Jawab Luhan yang dijawab anggukan singkay dari Jaejoong.

"Kau tak membalas rasa rinduku Lu?" tanya Sehun yang dijawab tawa oleh Yixing.

"Jadi sepertinya aku tau siapa yang mengejar siapa" ucap Jaejoong demgan pelan.

"Anda berkata sesuatu Nyonya?"

"Ah tidak. Jadi aku kemari karena ternyata aku sangat kewalahan mengasuh Haowen sendiri. Kau mau kembali ke rumahku Luhan?" Luhan memandang Yixing yang kemudian mengelus pundak Luhan lembut.

"Kumohon kembalilah Lu, bukan aku saja yang merindukanmu. Tapi Haowen juga, benar kan Hao?" ucap Sehun sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan Haowen seolah sedang melambai ke arah Luhan.

"Sepertinya saya tidak bisa kembali ke rumah anda Nyonya. Saya takut keberadaan saya akan semakin membuat Tuan Yunho tak nyaman" jawab Luhan apa adanya.

"Ah begitu ya" jawab Jaejoong dengan ekspresi yang yang sulit di artikan.

"Kalau begitu jangan larang aku dan Hao jika berkunjung kemari Lu"

 **TBC**

 **Haloo semuanya, ga bosen-bosennya nih aku bilang terima kasih buat semua dukungan, semangat dan doanya. Kalian baik banget sumpah,aku suka punya keluarga kayak kalian hehe.**

 **Baiklah, kalo kalian tanya ini bakal end di chap berapa. Jujur aku juga ga tau hehe. tapi beneran aku buat sesingkat-singkatnya biar kaliannya juga ga bosen sama cerita bertele-tele aku. aku tau kalo ff ini terlalu bulet dan stuck disitu-situ aja.**

 **Oke terima kasih ya, maaf kalo ada typos dan kata-kata yang tidak kalian mengerti**

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	15. Chapter 14

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Beberapa hari setelah Sehun dan Jaejoong berkunjung ke apartemen Yifan, Luhan setiap sore akan melihat pemandangan dimana Sehun datang bersama Haowen dan membawa berbagai mainan. Sebenarnya Luhan senang-senang saja dengan adanya Sehun yang ke apartemen Yifan untuk meminta tolong mengasuh Haowen. Karena dengan begitu ia bisa melihat Sehun lebih sering.

Yifan selalu berpikir bahwa semenjak Sehun ke apartemennya, apartemennya berubah menjadi taman kanak-kanak dadakan. Mainan berserakan, ruang televisi yang mulanya ditata rapi dengan meja dan kursi kini juga berganti dengan sebuah kasur kecil sebagai tempat bermain Luhan dengan Haowen.

Tapi, jangan lupakan Sehun yang selalu melancarkan aksi mari – mendapatkan – hati – Luhan. Selain membawa mainan, Sehun akan selalu datang membawa makanan untuk Luhan. Jangan lupakan sekotak susu dari Sehun yang berhias _stiker note_ warna warni dengan kata-kata romantis di atasnya.

 _'Selamat sore Luhan cantik :). Dari Sehunmu yang tampan'_

 _'Semangat mengasuh Haowen. Kau harus membiasakan diri menjadi Ibu Haowen mulai dari sekarang. Dari Sehunmu yang gagah'_

 _'Luhan yang manis, minumlah susu ini agar kau lebih bertenaga setiap harinya. Apalagi susu ini dari calon jodohmu kkk~'_

 _'Kau tak boleh bosan karena aku selalu kemari. Aku hanya ingin melihatmu'_

 _'Kau tak ingin kembali ke rumahku Lu? Aku ingin melihatmu lebih lama seperti saat kau masih di rumahku'_

 _'Kau tau aku menyayangimu. Maka dari itu aku akan memperjuangkanmu. Kau mau menungguku kan?'_

 _'Lu aku menyayangimu, menyukaimu, mencintaimu. Apa itu kurang?'_

Kira-kira seperti isi _stiker note_ yang membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil bahkan tak jarang pipinya bersemu merah. Ia tak tau jika Sehun bisa melakukan hal yanh menurutnya romantis seperti ini. Luhan juga sedikit demi sedikit sudah merasakan bagaimana keseriusan Sehun padanya.

Tapi pikirannya kembali melayang ke bagaimana cara Yunho secara tidak langsung menolak hubungannya dengan Sehun jika berlanjut. Ia memang tak mempunyai derajat yang sama seperti Sehun. Ia juga tak memiliki banyak harta seperti Sehun. Tapi apa ia salah jika juga memiliki perasaan pada Sehun? Dan sepertinya ia juga sudah berniat akan menutupi perasaannya.

Sekarang kita berganti ke sudut pandang Sehun. Sehun juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa menyukai, ah tepatnya menyayangi Luhan. Ia memang mengenal Luhan dengan sifat tempramen dan cepat emosi. Namun ia melakukan semua itu karena melindungi kakaknya dari Junmyeon. Sehun menyukai sifat ceria dan keibuan saat bersama Haowen. Dan itu menjadi faktor utama Sehum mengukai Luhan selian karena memang Luhan memiliki wajah yang begitu cantik dan manis disaat yang bersamaan.

Mana Sehun tau jika ia akan jatuh cinta secepat ini setelah istrinya meninggal. Ia bahkan sempat berpikir untuk tidak mengenal cinta dan akan fokus membesarkan Haowen. Namun semua berkehendak lain saat Sehun mengenal Luhan.

Soal Ayahnya, ia sudah sering berdebat setelah Luhan keluar dari rumahnya. Ayahnya tetap kekeh dengan keputusan memecat Luhan, karena ia berpikir tak ada gunanya terus memperkerjakan Luhan. Yang ada Sehun akan semakin jatuh cinta pada Luhan. Namun nyatanya meski Luhan sudah dipecat dan pergi dari rumahnya, Sehun tetap mencintai Luhan.

Bahkan si kecil Haowen juga akan rewel, ketika siang harinya. Ia akan semakin merengek ketika digendong para maid lainnya. Haowen memang tetap makan, namun dengan porsi yang sangat sedikit. Ini berbeda jauh ketika Luhan yang mengasuh Haowen. Bayi kecil itu akan terlihat lincah dan bersemangat, tak terkecuali untuk makannya.

"Ayah, aku tak tau kenapa Ayah begitu mementingkan status atau apalah itu?" ucap Sehun dingin yang kini sedang dalam perjalanan ke rumahnya beraama Yunho. Yunho melirik sekilas ke arah Sehun lalu kembali memandang keluar jendela mobil untuk melihat pemandangan kota yang sedang padat dengan mobil-mobil para pegawai yang menuju ke rumah masing-masing

"Kau tak tau betapa sulitnya Ayah membangun nama keluarga kita agar keluarga kita menjadi keluarga terpandang. Dan setelahnya kau berusaha mendapatkan hati pengasuh anakmu? Bukankah itu akan membuat para rekan bisnis kita memandang sebelah mata padamu dan perusahaan kita? Berpikirlah panjang Sehun" Sehun yang sedang menyetir tentu saja hanya bisa menggenggam erat kemudinya setelah mendengar alasan Yunho yang begitu kolot menurutnya.

"Ayah, aku hanya ingin menentukkan cintaku sendiri. Aku sudah pernah menuruti keinginan Ayah dengan menikahi Ibu Haowen. Dan sekarang bukankah waktunya aku yang menentukan jodohku sendiri?"

"Kau memang boleh menentukkan jodohmu sendiri, tapi tidak dengan Luhan. Ia berbeda dengan kita Sehun" Yunho sedikit menaikkan nada bicaranya hingga menimbulkan urat di sekitar lehernya.

"Kau ingin menikah? Kalau itu keinginanmu, Ayah akan menyiapkan calon istri untukmu" lanjut Yunho.

"Tidak perlu. Karena aku hanya ingin Luhan"

.

"Aku sudah mendekorasi ulang rumahku. Dan itu kulakukan untuk anakku kelak. Aku juga sudah menyiapkan satu kamar untuknya. Tapi aku belum mendekorasinya karena aku belum tau jenis kelamin anak kita" jelas Junmyeon pada Yixing yang meminta penjelasan padanya atas amplop berisi foto-foto rumah Junmyeon yang ia berikan tempo hari.

Yixing pun sengaja mengiyakan ajakan dinner Junmyeon karena ia tak ingin Junmyeon terus-terusan ke apartemen Yifan dan membuat Luhan uring-uringan karenanya.

"Aku tak yakin akan kembali ke rumahmu Junmyeon" terlihat senyum di bibir Junmyeon menghilang begitu mendengar perkataan Yixing.

"Aku berencana akan kembali ke Cina setelah aku melahirkan dan berpisah denganmu. Aku akan membesarkan anakku diaana"

"Kau yakin akan berpisah denganku _?_ " Yixing mengaangguk sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Bukankah itu kemauanmu? Kau ingin aku pergi membawa anakku bukan? Aku akan melakukannga Junmyeon. Dan aku akan berdoa pula untuk hubunganmu bersama kekasihmu. Semoga – "

"Aku sudah memutuskannya" potong Junmyeon yang membuat Yixing memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa? Tapi kenapa?"

"Tak penting kenapa, yang penting sekarang aku hanya ingin kau kembali padaku"

Junmyeon memang memutuskan hubungannya dengan kekasih berambut merahnya itu beberapa hari yang lalu. Junmyeon beralasan bahwa ia sudah tak nyaman menjalani hubungan terlarang dengan Wendy. Sebenarnya Junmyeon juga tak tau kenapa ia bisa memutuskan hubungannya dengan Wendy yang begitu ia cintai. Yang jelas akhir-akhir ini Junmyeon memang sering memikirkan Yixing, apalagi ia juga tau bahwa Yixing ingin bercerai dengannya. Suami Yixing ini tak ingin kehilangan istri dan juga anaknya

.

Luhan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Yifan. Sehun juga tak mau kalah dalam tersenyum, ia memandang ke arah Luhan sambil tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya menggaris. Tangan kedua pria itu juga penuh dengan bawaan, tangan kanam membawa makanan sedangkan tangan kirinya membawa mainan Haowen. Luhan kemudian mengambil Haowen dari baby carrier yang sedang Sehun pakai. Dan lihatlah bagaimana bayi kecil itu tertawa di gendongan Luhan.

Luhan mengajak Sehun masuk ke dalam untuk sekedar bercengkrama dan mengasuh Haowen bersama. Tentu itu membuat Sehun gembira karena ia bisa lebih dekat dengan Luhan.

"Makanan apalagi yang kau bawa?" Luhan bertanua sembari mendudukkan Haowen di kasur yang telah disediakan.

"Kimbab dan bubble tea" jawab Sehun sambil menaruh semua bawaannya di sebelah kasur.

"Kau juga membelikanku bubble tea?" Sehun menggeleng dan itu membuat Luhan menaikkan satu alisnya tanda ia membutuhkan alasan kenapa Sehun tak membelikan bubble tea.

"Karena kau sudah kubelikan susu" Sehun mengambil sebuah susu dari dalam kantong belanjaannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku seperti babi ya?" gerutu Luhan sambil mengambil susu dari Sehun.

"Mana ada babi secantik dirimu?"

"Apalagi ini?" tanya Luhan yang melihat stiker note berwarna kuning tertempel di susu tersebut.

"Lu sayang, aku menyayangimu" Luhan membaca tulisan yang ada di sticker note lalu melempar tatapan tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Kau sudah berani memanggilku sayang?"

"Kau sih lama menggantung perasaanku. Jadi sesuka ku saja memanggilmu sayang" rengek Sehun sambil memberikan biskuit untuk Haowen.

"Mana bisa seperti itu?"

"Buktinya aku bisa"

"Aish"

Luhan kemudian memilih bermain dengan Haowen sedangkan Sehun tak pernah melepas senyumnya sambil melihat ke arah Luhan. Suasana hatinya berubah damai ketika melihat Luhan bermain bersama Haowen. Apalagi ia sesekali melihat Haowen tertawa karena tingkah lucu Luhan. Haowen saja tertawa, apalagi Sehun. Namun sekelebat bayangan bahwa selama ini ia hanya mementingkan perasaannya tanpa tau perasaan Luhan padanya. Ia ingin menyangkal, tapi itu ada betulnya juga. Karena sampai sekarang Luhan pun tak pernah merespon dan menjawab perasaannya.

"Lu.."

"Hmm"

"Kau tak menyukaiku?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Jawab saja, apa susahnya sih?"

"Aku harus tau alasannya Tuan Oh"

"Aish aku hanya merasa aku terlalu egois padamu Lu. Aku terlihat begitu memaksamu dengan perasaanku ini. Tapi jika kau memang tak menyukaiku, aku akan menyerah" terlihat senyum yang dipaksakan muncul di bibir tipis Sehun. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam dam memandang Sehun bingung. Ia ingin mengaku yang sebenarnya, tapi ia juga tak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

Karena lama Luhan tak menjawab pertanyaannya, Sehun akhirnya menyerah. "Baiklah, aku sepertinya sudah tau jawabanmu. Maafkan aku karena aku sudah memaksamu. Aku akan berhen – "

"Aku juga menyukaimu" Sehun melongo mendengar perkataan Luhan yang terkesan malu-malu itu. Luhan juga tak berani melihat ke arah Sehun, ia memilih untuk menunduk dalam.l dan memainkan mobil-mobilan Haowen.

"Lu..."

"Tapi aku takut dengan Ayahmu Sehun. Aku takut akan terjadi apa-apa padamu jika kita menjalin sebuah hubungan" Sehun kemudian merampas tangan Lihan dari mobil-mobilan yang sedang Luhan mainkan. Luhan terperanjat lalu memandang Sehun.

"Kita hadapi Ayahku bersama. Kau tau Ayahku bukanlah seperti yang kau lihat. Ia memang keras, tapi itu bisa melunak jika kita menghadapinya" Luhan mengangguk dan merasa nyaman karena Sehun sedang mengelus punggung tangannya dengan ibu jarinya.

"Jadi sekarang kita sepasang kekasih?" dan kembali Luhan mengangguk malu di depan Sehun. Tentu itu membuat Sehun memandangnya gemas.

"Apa aku boleh memelukmu?" izin Sehun dengan hati-hati, meski sebenarnya ia begitu ingin menerjang tubuh imut Luhan.

"Ya sayang" ucap Luhan dengan begitu manis. Bagai mengundang singa ke kandangnya, Sehun segera menerjang tubuh Luhan yang sedang duduk. Tubuh Luhan sedikit limbung hingga ia terjatuh ke kasur dengan tubuh Sehun di atasnya. Haowen yang melihat atraksi Luhan dan Ayahnya itu memekik senang sambil menepuk kedua tangannya.

"Terima kasih Luhan" ucap Luhan sambil mengecup lama dahi kekasihnya itu.

"Hei kau tak sadar ada Haowen?" Luhan dan Haowen kompak memandang Haowen yang tertawa sambil menjulurkan tangaannya ke arah Sehun dan Luhan. Mereka kemudian saling tertawa melihat tingkah Haowen itu.

Sehun melepaskan pelukannya lalu meraih Haowen dan menaruhnya di atas perutnya. Luhan kemudian duduk dan membiarkan Haowen duduk di atas perut Sehun yang terlentang

"Kau senang?" tanya Luhan sambil menyisir rambut Haowen yang menutupi dahi. Namun tatapannya tetap tertuju pada Sehun.

"Tentu saja. Kalau tau aku harus menakut-nakuti untuk mendengar jawabanmu, aku akan melakukannya sedari dulu" ucap Sehun yang mendapat pukulan sayang dari Luhan. Haowen pun bergerak tak beraturan karena Sehun bergerak menghindari dari pukulan Luhan.

Tanpa mereka ketahui ada dua pasang mata yang sedang melihat kebersamaan dengan pandangan yang senang. Ya Yixing dan Yifan kini tengah menatap Luhan dan Sehun yang tampak begitu cocok di mata mereka. Hanya saja mereka juga menyayangkan pikiran Ayah Sehun yang begitu otoriter.

"Ehem" Luhan maupun Sehun kemudian menghentikan tawanya dan memandang ke arah Yifan yang bersedekap di depan mereka. Sedangkan Yixing sedang menahan tawanya melihat tampang bodoh mereka berdua. Luhan yang salah tingkah hanya bisa menarik tangannya dan duduk menyila mengahadap Yixing. Sedangkan dengan tenang namun juga gugup, Sehun bangkit dan ikut duduk memangku Haowen di sebelah Luhan.

"Kenapa Yifan _Ge_ bisa pulang bersama dengan Yixing _Jie_?" selidik Luhan yang melihat kakaknya datang bersama dengan Yifan.

"Aku menyusul kakakmu. Kau tak tau kan jika kakakmu menemui suaminya?"

"Apa?" pekik Luhan.

"Ya, aku menemui Junmyeon. Aku hanya menanyakan maksud dari foto rumah yang ia kirimkan padaku" jelas Yixing yang tak mau membaut adiknya marah dan emosi di moment manisnya.

"Lalu apa alasannya _Jie_?"

"Ia mendekorasi rumah itu semua karena anak yang ada di kandunganku. Intinya ia memintaku untuk kembali"

"Tidak _Jie_! Setelah semua urusan di Korea selesai kita akan kembali ke Cina"

"Sepertinya kita terlalu lama menggunakan bahasa Cina" ingat Yifan. Dagu lancip milik Yifan juga secara insplisit menunjuk Sehun yang hanya melongo melihat mereka berdebat dengan menggunakan bahasa Cina.

"Maafkan kami Sehun" ucap Luhan kembali dengan bahasa Korea.

"Ah apa yang kalian bicarakan?" dan semua orang disana menertawakan kepolosan Sehun yang jarang sekali mereka lihat.

.

.

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam rumah dengan ekspresi yang membuat beberapa maid yang melihatnya sedikit bergidik. Bagaimana tidak, Sehun memamerkan senyumannya yang jarang sekali ia tunjukkan. Bahkan ia juga menyapa setiap maid dan beberapa pengawal yang ia temui.

"Kau kenapa sebenarnya?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja melihat Sehun masuk ke dalam ruang keluarga sambil menggendong Haowen yang tertidur. Yunho yang sedang mengamati kegiatan bisnis di laptopnya pun akhirnya mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Sehun yanh kini duduk di samping Jaejoong. Sehun juga memberikan Haowen ke Jaejoong.

"Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa membiarkan anakmu di luar rumah hingga larut seperti ini?" tanya Yunho yang memang tak mengerti bahwa setiap harinya Sehun datang ke rumah Luhan. Ini karena Sehun selalu pulang tepat sebelum Ayahnya pulang. Hanya hari ini ia pulang terlambat.

"Hmm hanya sedikit bersenang-senang dengan anakku. Ayah dan anak juga perlu memerlukan waktu bersama" sindir Sehun yang segera bergelayut di lengan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya mengendikkan bahu lalu kembali terfokus dengan kerjaannya.

Sehun mencibir sekilas lalu menatap Ibunya dengan tatapan menggoda. Jaejoong yang sadar ditatap oleh anaknya kemudian menoleh.

"Apa?" Sehun melambaikan tangannya kecil dan Jaejoong pun menundukkan kepalanya sejajar dengan kepala Sehun. Haowen sedikit rewel ketika Jaejoong melakukan pergerakan, namun ia tenang kembali setelah neneknya menenangkannya kembali. Yunho juga akhirnya kembali melihat aktifitas Ibu dan anak yang menurutnya mencurigakan itu.

"Ibu, aku dan Luhan sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih" bisik Sehun yang membuat Jaejoong membelalakan matanya.

" _Mwo_?"

 _ **TBC**_

 **Aaaaakkhh akhirnya EXO comeback, suka aku tuh lihat Sehun pamer dada. Tapi kenapa aga nyesek ya liat foto-foto di instagram yang ngeliatin Sehun sama Suho ldr kayak gitu. Chanbaek, Kaisoo, Chenmin bisa deketan, lah yang ldr :') yang kuat ya Hun ldr an sama aku, eh maksudnya sama bunda luhan wkwk**

 **Terima kasih lagi buat kalian yang masih mau baca dan ngasih semangat aku. ya ampun aku mana tega mau ninggalin kalian kalo kayak gini** **nantinya kalo seminggu ini aku updatenya telat maaf ya hehe. tapi ga lama-lama kok Cuma satu minggu aja.**

 **Nih hunhan udah ku bikin jadian, maaf ya momentnya garing. Aku udah lupa caranya ditembak *nahloh* *dor* wkwk**

 **Tetep review ya, karena tiap reviewan kalian bakal aku baca kok :***

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	16. Chapter 15

Semenjak Sehun mengatakan kepada Jaejoong tentang hubungannya dengan Luhan, Ia sering membawa Ibunya itu bertandang ke apartemen Yifan. Bukan ingin bertemu sang pemilik tentu saja, Sehun ingin mendekatkan Ibunya dengan Luhan karena menurutnya semakin Luhan dan Ibunya dekat itu berarti semakin gampang ia menaklukkan hati Ayahnya. Sedangkan Jaejoong entah kenapa mau-mau saja menuruti keinginan putra tunggalnya. Ia juga tak keberatan ketika Kakak Luhan – Yixing – meminta saran tentang kehamilannya. Itu terjadi mungkin karena Jaejoong juga sedang merasa kesepian karena akhir-akhir ini Yunho lebih senang berkutat dengan proyek barunya daripada menikmati waktu berdua dengan dirinya. Bahkan Jaejong kini merasa memiliki putri yang sedang hamil.

Hari ini Jaejoong dan Sehun baru saja selesai bertamu di apartemen Yifan. Mereka pulang tepat pukul sembilan dengan Haowen yang tertidur di pundak Jaejoong. Mereka berdua sama-sama menampilkan senyuman yang lebar.

Yunho tentu menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan alis yang menukik tajam. Ia memang sudah terbiasa dengan kedatangan Jaejoong dan Sehun pada malam hari. Ia juga sudah terbiasa di rumah sendiri tanpa kehadiran Jaejoong karena Istrinya itu selalu bersama Sehun entah kemana. Ia sungguh tak tau kemana perginya Istri dan anaknya setiap malam. Ketika ia bertanya pada Jaejoong maka Jaejoong akan merahasiakannya, Jaejoong juga berkata bahwa ia akan memberitahukan padanya ketika waktu itu sidah tiba. Dan tentu saja itu membuat Yunho penasaran.

"Dari mana saja kalian?" selidik Yunho yang kemudian menaruh laptopnya di meja. Ia kemudian bersedekap sambil menurunkan sedikit kacamata yang bertenggernya di hidungnya. Jaejoong dan Sehun kemudian menghentikan tawa mereka lalu sama-sama menatap Yunho dengan senyum yang mereka coba tahan.

"Hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan saja" jawab Jaejoong dengan mudahnya. Ia kemudian memberikan Haowen kepada Sehun dan menyuruh Sehun menidurkannya. Sehun mengangguk lalu bergegas ke kamar anaknya daripada ia harus mendapat pertanyaan dari Ayahnya.

Jaejoong kemudian berjalan ke arah sofa yang yang diduduki Yunho dan duduk tepat di sebelahnya. Jaejoong kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sang suami. Tangannya juga mulai membentuk pola-pola tak menentu di dada bidang Yunho. "Jangan marah sayang" ucap Jaejoong dengan nada begitu rendah. Ia kemudian mendongak untuk melihat ekspresi Yunho. Yunho tak bergeming, ia tetap diam.

" _Yeoboooo_ " rengek Jaejoong seakan ia lupa dengan umurnya saat ini.

"Sebenarnya kau darimana saja? Kau sekarang jarang menyambutku ketika aku pulang bekerja" Jaejoong terkikik mendengar ucapan Yunho.

"Suamiku cemburu ternyata" kecupan ringan kemudian Jaejoong sematkan di pipi kiri Yunho. Bahkan saking gemasnya, ia sempat mengigit kecil pipi suaminya itu dan Yunho hanya bisa meringis merasakan gesekan gigi istrinya dengan pipinya.

"Sudah, jawab saja"

"Kau berjanji tak akan marah jika aku memberitahumu?" tanya Jaejong yang hanya dijawab anggukan mengerti dari Yunho.

"Aku dan Sehun pergi menemui Luhan" ujar Jaejoong dengan santainya sambil menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yunho. Dan benar dugaan Jaejoong, Yunho kini menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan bercampur dengan amarahnya.

"Kenapa kau membiarkan Sehun menemui Luhan lagi?" suara Yunho meninggi tanda bahwa ia sedang marah saat ini.

"Dengarkan aku sayang, ini semua bukan seperti apa yang kau pikirkan. Anak kita, Sehun, dia yang memulainya. Ia yang mendekati Luhan terlebih dahulu. Kau jangan menyalahkan Luhan seakan-akan dialah penyebab utama dan satu-satunya di masalah ini. Dan untuk kenapa aku membiarkan Sehun bertemu dengan Luhan, karena aku merasa anakku memilih dengan hatinya. Kau tau bukan bahwa Sehun tipikal anak yang pasif terhadap wanita. Tapi dengan Luhan semua berubah, Sehun mau memulai dahulu" Jaejoong bangkit dari duduknya lalu menatap sekali lagi ke arah suaminya.

"Jangan pernah sekali-kali mendatangi Luhan jika kau hanya ingin memakinya" ucap Jaejoong lalu berlalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya meninggalkan Yunho yang terdiam mencerna kata-kata Istrinya.

.

.

.

Hari Minggu kini menjadi hari yang sangat di nantikan bagi Sehun, karena ia bisa berkencan bersama Luhan seharian. Setelah pagi harinya Sehun mengajak Luhan sarapan dan membeli barang-barang keperluan mereka berdu di supermarket. Siang harinya bahkan ia mengajak Luhan berkencan di taman yang berada di kota Seoul. Yeouido _Park_ salah satu tempat berkencan yang tepat di musim semi ini. Ribuan pohon chery seolah sedang menunjukkan keindahan mereka dengan cara bermekaran secara bersamaan hingga membuat nuansa pink di sekitaran taman. Terlihat beberapa pasangan pula yang sedang memadu kasih seperti Luhan dan Sehun.

"Untung saja aku ke taman ini bersama kekasihku" ucap Sehun yang sedang berjalan bersama dengan Luhan. Jangan lupakan Haowen yang sedang bergerak-gerak di carrier baby yang ada di dada Sehun.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Luhan sambil memandang wajah kekasihnya yang begitu tampan menurutnya. Dengan rahang yang begitu tegas, bibir tipis dan juga mata tajamnya itu cukup membuat Luhan tersenyum simpul.

"Jika aku datang kesini sendiri, aku akan menjadi orang yang mengenaskan karena hanya bisa melihat mereka berpacaran" dagu Sehun seolah menunjuk ke arah beberapa pasangan yang sedang berpegangan tangan sambil sesekali melakukan skinship.

"Apalagi aku sekarang sudah memiliki kekasih yang cantik sepertimu" godaan Sehun berbarengan dengan alisnya yang naik turun seolah mencoba menggoda Luhan. Luhan yang mendengar pujian dari Sehun kemudian salah tingkah hingga membuat pipinya bersemu merah. Melihat tingkah lucu Luhan, Sehun tertawa lalu mencium sekilas pipi Luhan.

Sehun kemudian mengajak Luhan untuk duduk di sebuah kursi taman yang begitu rindang. "Kau lucu"

"Ka – kau sudah berani menciumku?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab Sehun dengan wajah polosnya.

"Memang kenapa? Kau kekasihku sekarang, bukankah sudah hakku untuk menciummu?"

"Ya! Tapi tidak untuk di ruang terbuka seperti ini Sehun. Bagaimana jika Ayah atau suruhan Ayahmu memergoki kita lagi?"

"Jika mereka memergoki kita, maka aku akan menciummu lagi" Sehun kembali mencium Luhan tepat di pipi kanan Luhan. dan itu cukup mampu membuat Luhan terkesiap, ia kemudian melongokkan ke kanan maupun ke kiri.

"Sehun tolong jangan bercanda. Aku benar-benar takut jika Ayahmu akan menjauh kita lagi. Kau sengaja ingin menjauh dariku ya" tuduh Luhan lalu mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Tidak sayang, aku hanya sedang menunjukkan rasa sayangku padamu" kembali pipi Luhan bereaksi dengan memerah secara perlahan. Sepertinya pipinya itu sensitif dengan kata-kata gombalan dari Sehun.

Sepertinya perkataan Luhan benar, mereka sedang diawasi oleh seorang lelaki yang berada di belakang sebuah pohon. Laki-laki itu bertubuh cukup tinggi dan juga atletis, memakai kacamata hitam layaknya mata-mata yang sedang melakukan penyamaran. Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam sambil sesekali menurunkan kacamatanya hingga pangkal hidung mancungnya dengan tujuan agar bisa melihat dengan jelas. Rahang laki-laki itu mengeras ketika melihat Sehun mengusak kepala Luhan dengan sayang.

Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Yunho yang sedang memata-matai anaknya sendiri. Berawal dari kecurigaannya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk turun langsung mengintai kemana saja anaknya pergi. Bahkan ia sempat melihat istrinya juga ikut ke apartemen Luhan, namun sepertinya Jaejoong tinggal di apartemen karena saat keluar Sehun hanya bersama dengan Luhan dan Haowen.

Yunho tak mengerti lagi dengan apa yang istrinya pikirkan. Sejauh ia melihat bagaimana interaksi antara Sehun dengan Luhan, memang benar jika anaknya-lah yang begitu menyayangi wanita keturuan Cina tersebut. Namun di sisi lain ia juga belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa anaknya lah yang menginginkan Luhan.

"Lu ini es krimnya" ucap Sehun sambil menyodorkan es krim vanilla kepada Luhan. dan dengan senang hati Luhan mengambil es krim kesukaannya itu. Sehun kembali duduk di sebelah Luhan, sungguh dengan hanya melihat Luhan memakan es krim kesukaannya itu membuat Sehun merasa senang.

"Kau mau?" tawar Luhan yang dijawab anggukan dari Sehun. Luhan kemudian menyodorkan kembali es krim itu ke Sehun. Dan ketika Sehun akan melahap es krim, Luhan dengan sengaja mengarahkan es krim itu sedikit agak ke atas hingga mengenai hidungnya. Sehun terkejut ketika merasakan dinginnya es krim di hidungnya. Luhan terkikik melihat ekspresi terkejut dari Sehun.

"Kau sengaja ya?"

"Ya, mau apa kau?" tantang Luhan sambil menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sehun. Tangan Sehun terangkat dan membentuk pola untuk menyentil Luhan. dengan cepat Luhan mencium pipi Sehun agar Sehun mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyentil Luhan. dan ternyata caranya berhasil, Sehun menurunkan tangannya sambil tersenyum konyol di depan Luhan.

"Yang kiri belum merasakan ciumanmu Lu"

"Mau kucium dengan tanganku?" Sehun tertawa ketika melihat Luhan memasang tampang kesal sambil melebarkan jari-jarinya ke atas seolah siap menampar pipi Sehun.

"Setelah ini kita pulang ya. Aku tak enak hati dengan Ibu yang harus menunggu Yixing _Jie_ , sedangkan kita bersenang-senang disini"

"Ibu sendiri yang ingin bersama kakakmu. Ia sangat simpati melihat kakakmu yang sedang hamil dan juga sedang berjauhan dengan orang tua kalian" Luhan mengangguk-angguk sambil menghabiskan es krimnya.

"Kau tak ingin hamil juga agar bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari Ibuku?"

"Tanpa aku hamilpun Ibumu sudah perhatian padaku"

.

Jaejoong kini sedang berbincang bersama dengan Yifan dan Yixing di ruang televisi. Dengan semangatnya Jaejoong bercerita bagaimana ia saat mengandung Sehun. Sedangkan Yixing dan Yifan dengan seksama mendengar cerita dari Jaejoong. Tak jarang Yixing tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Jaejoong saat bercerita. Dan itu cukup membuat Yixing merindukan kedua orang tuanya.

"Ayah Sehun begitu menjagaku saat aku mengandung Sehun. Ia begitu senang karena setelah sekian banyak kami melakukan usaha untuk mendapatkan Sehun, akhirnya aku mengandung Sehun juga. Yunho juga sering berada di rumah untuk menjagaku, jadi tak jarang rumah kami akan di datangi beberapa karyawan yang meminta tanda tangan Yunho atau sekedar menyerahkan dokumen yang ia perlukan" jelas Jaejoong dengan gamblangnya.

"Sehun sungguh beruntung memiliki orang tua yang begitu menyayangi mereka" ucap Yixing yang dibenarkan oleh Yifan. Yixing menerawang bagaimana kehidupan anaknya kelak. Bagaimana ketika anaknya tau bahwa Ayah dan Ibunya sudah berpisah bahkan sudah direncanakan saat ia masih di kandungan. Bagaimana Ayahnya pernah menolak dengan kerasnya kehadiran darah dagingnya sendiri.

"Tapi akhir-akhir ini suamiku sangat menyebalkan kalau kalian tau. Ia lebih sering dengan dokumen-dokumen sialan itu dan mengabaikanku begitu saja" keluh Jaejoong dengan lucunya hingga mengundang tawa dari Yifan maupun Yixing.

"Setauku, Junmyeon-ssi adalah rival dari Sehun. Mereka selalu berebut jika ada salah satu tender yang menginginkan jasa mereka. Yang aku tau juga, mereka tak pernah berbicara satu sama lain. Tapi jika kalian tau, hubunganku dan Ayah Sehun dengan orang tua Junmyeon begitu baik. Kami berempat bahkan menyayangkan hubungan antara dua anak kami"

"Ngomong-ngomong jika aku boleh tau, apakah kau akan kembali dengan suamimu? Maksudku bukankah sekarang sudah ada Yifan yang menjagamu" Yifan dan Yixing sama-sama salah tingkah dengan pertanyaan Jaejoong.

"Aku tak pernah memaksa Yixing untuk kembali padaku, karena dia pasti tau mana yang terbaik untuknya" jawab Yifan dengan tulus, Yixing kini menatap Yifan dengan penuh haru. Ya beberapa hari yang lalu Yixing memang sempat mengakui jika ia tak bisa memilih antara Junmyeon atau dirinya. Sakit memang untuk Yifan, namun ia juga berusaha menerima semua keputusan dari Yixing. Yifan juga tak ingin memaksa Yixing karena itu hanya akan membuat Yixing semakin tertekan.

"Aish jika aku memiliki anak perempuan, pasti sudah kujodohkan denganmu" ucap Jaejoong sambil mengelus rambut Yifan dengan sayang.

"Atau mungkin dia sudah memiliki kekasih _ahjumma_ , maka dari itu ia sudah tak menginginkanku kembali" canda Yixing yang membuat ketiga orang itu tertawa bersamaan.

Mereka menoleh ke arah pintu saat mendengar seseorang masuk ke dalam apartemen Yifan. Mereka bertiga kemudian melihat Sehun, Luhan dan Haowen datang dengan wajah yang di dominasi rasa lelah itu. "Bagaimana kencan kalian?" tanya Yifan dengan tampang menggoda.

"Sangat menyenangkan, apalagi Luhan sering memberiku cium – aw" pekik Sehun karena merasakan cubitan penuh kesayangan dari Luhan di pinggannya. Luhan tampak canggung di depan Jaejoong karena ucapan Sehun itu.

"Kau pasti senang karena mendapat ciuman dari wanita secantik Luhan" Jaejoong ikut menggoda pasangan yang begitu lucu menurutnya.

"Tentu saja"

"Ah aku membawakan makanan untuk Yixing _Jie_ , Yifan _Ge_ , dan juga untuk Nyonya" ucap Luhan mencoba mengalihkan fokus pembicaraan yang akan semakin membuatnya malu. Ia kemudian menaruh beberapa kantong plastik yang berisi makanan di meja.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang, jangan lagi memanggilku Nyonya. Panggil aku Ibu, Luhan –" Luhan terlihat mengangguk ragu dengan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Itu juga berlaku untuk kalian" tunjuk Jaejoong kepada Yifan dan Yixing.

"Baiklah Ibu, sepertinya kita harus pulang. Haowen harus mandi, aku tak ingin Haowen sakit karena mandi terlalu sore" ucap Sehun yang terlihat begitu menempel pada Luhan.

"Baiklah" Jaejoong kemudian berdiri lalu menyambar tas dan kantong plastik yang berisi makanan dari Luhan.

"Jangan menempel terus pada Luhan" bisik Jaejoong yang kemudian berada di tengah-tengah Sehun maupun Luhan. dan Sehun hanya bisa mengeluarkan senyum bodohnya.

"Kalau begitu kami pamit dahulu. Terima kasih telah membuat Ibuku setahun lebih muda karena memperbolehkannya bergabung dengan kalian" Jaejoong menyikut perut anaknya itu karena menurutnya kalimat Sehun itu tengah mempermalukannya.

"Tak apa Sehun. Sering-sering ajak Ibumu kemari" ucap Yixing yang dijawab anggukan dari Sehun.

"Hati-hati Sehun, jangan mengebut. Segera mandikan Haowen ya" ucap Luhan sambil mengusak pelan rambut Haowen.

" _Arraseo_ Haowen _Eomma_ " ucap Sehun dengan setengah aegyo.

Setelah berpamitan akhirnya Sehun dan Jaejoong pulang kembali ke rumah mereka. Sehun segera melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari apartemen Yifan dan mengarahkannya pada rumahnya. Namun di tengah-tengah jalan menuju rumah mereka, Sehun merasa bahwa ia sedang diikuti oleh seseorang yang menggunakan mobil sedan di belakangnya. Sehun beberapa kali sempat menengok ke belakang untuk memastikan bahwa benar mobil itu sedang membuntutinya.

"Ibu sepertinya kita diikuti oleh Ayah" ucap Sehun yang membuat Jaejoong menghentikan aktifitas menepuk-nepuk paha Haowen dan segera menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja ia melihat mobil Yunho sedang ada di belakangnya.

"Berputar-putarlah Sehun. Mari mengerjai Ayahmu" Sehun mengangguk lalu memilih jalan yang sedikit lebih jauh menuju ke rumahnya. Dan benar saja mobil Yunho tetap mengikutinya. Namun mereka tak tau jika Yunho sudah mengumpat dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dipermainkan istri dan anaknya itu.

Yunho kemudian menginjak pedal gasnya dalam-dalam hingga menyalip mobil Sehun dan berhenti begitu mendadak di depan mobil ankany. Untungnya jalanan sedang sepi dan _skill_ menyetir Sehun terbilang baik hingga ia _body_ depan mobilnya tak sempat menyentuh bagian belakang mobil Ayahnya. Haowen menangis seketika karena terkejut dengan aksi Ayahnya yang mengerem mobilnya secara mendadak.

Dengan marahnya, Jaejoong keluar dari mobil dan langung bertatapan dengan Yunho. "Kau gila ya, kau baru saja ingin menyelakai keluargamu?!" bentak Jaejoong yang kemudian tak digubris oleh Yunho. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap Ayahnya itu dengan tatapan datar.

"Kau begitu keterlaluan Sehun, kau mengajak Ibu mu ke apartemen wanitamu. Sedangkan kau bersenang-senang dengan Luhan di taman. Kau pikir Ibumu adalah pelayan untuk kakak Luhan?" mendengar penuturan Yunho, Jaejoong menatap kaget kepada suaminya.

"Ini semua keinginanku, aku kesepian di rumah. Kau selalu berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen sialanmu itu. sekarang kau merasakan bukan bagaimana rasanya terabaikan?" jawab Jaejoong dengan lantangnya. Sedangkan Yunho kini menatap istrinya dengan rasa terkejut sekaligus menyesalnya.

Sehun kemudian berjalan ke arah Ibunya lalu mengambil Haowen dari gendongan Jaejoong. "Ibu pergilah bersama Ayah, sepertinya kalian sedang butuh waktu berdua" ujar Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Yunho.

"Ayo sayang kita bicarakan ini berdua" ajak Yunho yang dijawab tatapan bingung Jaejoong kepada Sehun.

"Aku tak apa Ibu, pergi saka bersama Ayah" dan akhirnya Jaejoong mengangguk dan ikut berjalan bersama Yunho menuju ke mobilnya. Sehun hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah kekanakan dari orang tuanya itu.

 **TBC**

 **Hai hai**

 **Balik lagi nih hehe. jangan timpukin aku karena aku lama update. Maaf ya soalnya aku lagi nih *belagak banget w* wkwk**

 **Gimana-gimana makin absurd kan ya, makin ga dapet feelnya kan ya, hue aku minta maaf banget ya. Biarin deh makin absurd daripada harus ku discontinued kan ya hehe**

 **Review lagi boleh ga, boleh lah ya wkwk. Terima kasih buat yang masih ngereview dan menanti ff ini *pd mode on***

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	17. Chapter 16

– **For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Yixing kembali terdiam ketika Junmyeon datang menemuinya sambil membawa berbagai keperluan Ibu hamil, mulai dari pakaian, susu untuk Ibu hamil hingga bacaan tentang kehamilan. Junmyeon mengatakan bahwa ia tengah berusaha menjadi suami yang baik untuk Yixing. Namun jika boleh jujur, Yixing sudah tak terlalu berharap lagi Junmyeon akan menjadi suami yang baik.

"Hentikan semua ini Junmyeon" lirih Yixing sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Kepalan tangannya pada tas pemberian Junmyeon pun semakin mengeras.

"Tapi kenapa?" tanya Junmyeon tak terima.

"Aku... aku tak ingin mengiyakan hatiku untuk menerimamu kembali" Yixing memberanikan mengeluarkan semua yang mengganjal di hatinya hingga ia mengeluarkan setitik air mata. Junmyeon merasa sakit pada dada kirinya ketika mendengar alasan Yixing. Sebegitu parahnya kah kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat?

Entah keberanian darimana, Junmyeon kemudian merengkuh tubuh Yixing ke dalam dekapannya. Ia sungguh tak berlaku kasar kali ini, ia begitu lembut memastikan bahwa perut Yixing tak tertekan oleh gerakannya. Yixing tak menolak, ia bahkan semakin menangis di rengkuhan Junmyeon.

Dua sisi ego Yixing kembali beradu. Jika ia ditanya apakah ia masih mencintai Junmyeon maka jawabannya adalah ya. Namun ia juga terlalu takut untuk kembali setelah apa yang Junmyeon lakukan padanya.

Tangan Junmyeon bergerak naik turun di punggung Yixing. Ia berharap itu bisa membuat istrinya sedikit tenang. Namun yang Junmyeon rasakan adalah tubuh Yixing mulai memberat dan terkulai lemas di dekapannya. Isakannya pun telah terhenti berganti dengan nafas panjang yang tak beraturan. Junmyeon berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Yixing, dan seketika itu ia menyadari bahwa Yixing telah tak sadarkan diri. Dengan cepat ia menyelipkan tangannya di antara tengkuk dan kaki Yixing.

Persetan dengan barang pemberiannya yang terjatuh dan berceceran di lantai, yang penting kini adalah keselamatan Yixing dan bayinya.

.

Menilik dimanakah Luhan berada hingga membuat dengan leluasanya Junmyeon berkunjung, jawabannya adalah ia sedang berkencan (lagi) dengan Sehun dan Haowen. Bukan di taman ataupun _mall_ , melainkan mereka sedang berkencan di ruang kerja Sehun. Salahkan segala dokumen yang meminta Sehun untuk sekedar mengoreksi ataupun membubuhkan tanda tangannya. Luhan sebenarnya risih jika ia harus berkunjung ke kantor kekasihnya itu. ketika ia datang saja, semua mata melihatnya dengan tatapan tak biasa. Belum lagi ia diminta oleh sekertaris Sehun untuk membuat janji terlebih dahulu. Tapi ia beruntung karena Sehun keluar dan menyeret tubuhnya agar masuk ke dalam ruangannya.

"Kau yakin aku tak apa-apa jika berada disini?" tanya Luhan yang sedang memangku Haowen. Haowen yang sedang senang-senangnya merangkak, kini mencoba merangkak di tubuh Luhan meski selalu terjatuh di paha Luhan.

"Apalagi yang takutkan hmm?" tanya Sehun sambil terus berkutat dengan daftar harga bahan bangunan yang akan ia gunakan untuk membangun nantinya.

"Ayahmu, bagaimana jika Ayahmu datang kesini dan melihatku?"

"Ya sudah kita akui saja hubungan kita. Bukankah itu akan lebih baik?" Luhan memelototkan matanya ketika mendengar perkataan yang dengan santainya keluar dari mulut tipis Sehun.

"Apa sih yang kau takutkan? Ayahku? Tenang saja, Ayahku tak akan mengigitmu" ucap Sehun lagi dengan gemasnya hingga menutup berkasnya lalu berjalan ke arah Luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal tentu saja mendengar perkataan kekasihnya itu.

"Ayahmu memang tak akan mengigitku, tapi Ayahmu akan menyuruhku pergi dari kehidupanmu dan Haowen" Luhan kemudian menciumi pipi Haowen yang membuat bayi itu tertawa lucu.

Sehun kemudian duduk di samping Luhan dan memeluk pinggang ramping wanitanya. Sehun juga menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak sempit Luhan. "Dan jika itu terjadi maka aku akan mempertahankanmu di kehidupanku" Sehun nyaris berbicara dengan nada rendah supaya terlihat meyakinkan di mata Luhan. Namun yang ada Luhan malah menjulurkan lidahnya seolah mengolok Sehun. Dan karena semakin gemas dengan tingkah Luhan, Sehun juga semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Cukup lama terdiam dengan posisi yang begitu nyaman untuk Sehun, Haowen mulai memukul-mukul tangan Sehun yang membuatnya tak bisa bersandar di dada Luhan dengan nyaman. Haowen juga terkadang merengek namun tetap tak di gubris oleh Ayahnya. Sepertinya Sehun sudah tuli dan mati rasa.

"Sehun, ponselku berbunyi" ingat Luhan yang merasakan getaran di saku celananya. Namun Sehun menggeleng dan tak menghiraukan gerakan tubuh Luhan yang sedang mengambil ponselnya dengan satu tangan.

"Yixing _Jie_ " gumam Luhan yang membuat Sehun duduk tegak kembali. Sehun juga mengambil Haowen dari Luhan agar Luhan bisa menerima telepon dengan leluasa.

"Halo _Jie_ " sapa Luhan dengan bahasa Cina dan itu cukup membuat Sehun menoleh.

" _Aku Junmyeon, Luhan_ " dan seketika mata Luhan melebar mendengar perkataan seseorang di seberang sana.

"Apa? Kenapa kau bisa – " Luhan menghentikan pertanyaannya karena menurutnya saat ini tak penting. Yang terpenting adalah dimana kakaknya berada.

"Dimana Yixing _Jie_?"

" _Kakakmu ada di rumah sakit_ "

"Apa?" pekik Luhan yang membuat Sehun maupun Haowen kaget.

" _Aku kirimkan alamat rumah sakitnya dan segeralah kesini_ " tanpa mendengar jawaban Luhan, Junmyeon segera mematikan panggilan. Luhan kemudian berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambar tas selempangnya. Melihat Luhan yang terlihat begitu panij, Sehun menggenggam tangan kekasihnya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu buruk setelah menerima telpon?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Tidak sekarang Sehun. Yixing _Jie_ sedang berada di rumah sakit" Luhan melepaskan genggaman tangan Sehun dan berjalan menuju ke pintu ruangan Sehun.

"Tunggu Luhan, aku akan mengantarkanmu"

Luhan berbalik, namun matanya tak langsung menghadap ke arah Sehun. Luhan memandang ke arah Haowen dengan tatapan seolah berkata 'Lalu bagaimana dengan Haowen?'. Karena bagaimanapun Luhan tak ingin membawa Haowen ke rumah sakit. Mengerti akan apa yang ada di pikiran Luhan, Sehun segera menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Haowen bisa ku titipkan pada Ayah terlebih dahulu" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan ke arah Luhan yang masih tak bergerak dari posisinya.

"Ayo!" Sehun mengajak Luhan keluar dari ruangan. Sebelum ia pergi, tentu saja Sehun menitipkan Haowen ke sekertarisnya dan meminta tolong untuk mengantarkan Haowen ke ruangan Ayahnya. Haowen terlihat sempat merengek bahkan menangis ketika Sehun dan Luhan mulai menjauh dari dirinya. Dan dengan cekatan sekertaris Sehun mengantarkan Haowen ke ruangan Yunho. Meski sedikit canggung, mau tak mau lagi ia harus menuruti perintah Sehun dari pada ia menerima resiko di pecat.

Setelah mengetuk pintu dan dipersilahkan masuk oleh sang empu ruangan, wanita muda itu akhirnya masuk ke dalam ruangan Yunho. Dan seperti apa yang telah ia perkirakan, Yunho menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh selidik. Apalagi sekertaris Sehun datang dengan menggendong Haowen, itu menambah curiga seorang Oh Yunho.

"Ada apa kemari? Setauku aku tak ada urusan denganmu?" tanya Yunho dengan nada dingin yang membuat nyali sekertaris Sehun menciut.

"Ma – maafkan saya Tuan, tapi Tuan Sehun memerintahkan saya untuk menitipkan Haowen pada anda" mendengarkan penjelasan sekertaris Sehun itu membuat Yunho menatap tajam di balik kacamatanya itu seolah meminta penjelasan lebih.

"Tuan Sehun sedang mengantarkan seorang wanita ke sebuah rumah sakit. Sepertinya mereka sedang terburu-buru" tambah sekertaris Sehun berharap bisa memuaskan Yunho.

"Bagaimana ciri-ciri wanita itu?"

"Dia cantik, bertubuh kurus, berhidung mungil, berambut panjang berwarna coklat" sekertaris itu kembali menerawang bagaimana tampilan Luhan. dan Yunho bisa menebak jika itu adalah seseorang yang membuat pikiran anaknya itu tak karuan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Yunho melambaikan tangannya dan seger disambut dengan berjalannya sekertaris Sehun ke arah Yunho. Dengan sangat hati-hati Yunho mengambil Haowen dari gendongan wanita sekertaris Sehun itu.

"Keluarlah" ucap Yunho dengan santainya. Setelah membungkuk, sekertaris Sehun itu segera berlalu dari ruangan Yunho. Kini ia bisa bernafas lega karena setidaknya Ayah Sehun itu tidak memarahinya.

Sedangkan Yunho kini merasa bingung bagaimana bisa Sehun meninggalkan anaknya demi Luhan. tak biasanya Sehun akan menitipkan anaknya pada sembarang orang. Dan kali ini Luhan sukses membuat Sehun berubah pikirannya.

"Apa sebenarnya yang dipikirkan anak itu?"

.

"Kenapa bisa seperti ini?!" Sehun mencoba menenangkan Luhan yang begitu histeris ketika sampai di rumah sakit, apalagi ketika ia melihat Junmyeon sedang menunggu dokter memeriksa tubuh kakaknya. Sehun sebenarnya kewalahan memeluk tubuh Luhan yang begitu ingin sekali memukul wajah Junmyeon.

"Kau tenang saja, Yixing sedang diperiksa di dalam" jawab Junmyoen mencoba tenang meskipun ia merasa khawatir dengan keadaan istri dan anaknya.

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa jangan sekali-kali menemui Yixing _Jie_. Kau… kau hanya akan membuat kakakku semakin tertekan" jerit Luhan yang kini mulai menangis di pelukan Sehun. Sehun yang memilih tak ikut campur dengan masalah Luhan dan Junmyeon, karena bisa saja ia akan semakin memperkeruh suasana.

Suara deritan pintu membuat Luhan, Junmyeon maupun Sehun menoleh bersamaan. Terlihat seorang dokter yang sedang menutup pintu dengan sangat pelan agar pasiennya tak terganggu. Junmyeon yang pertama kali mendekat ke dokter itu dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Yixing.

"Pasien sepertinya sedang mengalami stress berat. Kalian tau kan bahwa wanita hamil tak boleh mengalami stress karena bisa membuat kandungannya semakin lemah. Saya menyarankan agar pasien dirawat disini selama beberapa hari sampai keadaannya membaik" jelas dokter berumur lima puluhan tahun itu yang dijawab anggukan dari Junmyeon.

"Ya saya memperbolehkan istri saya dirawat disini"

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi pasien akan di pindahkan ke ruang inap" sang dokter kemudian berpamitan dan mulai berjalan menjauh. Junmyeon menatap Luhan dengan ekspresi yang penuh dengan rasa bersalah. Ya ia memang mengakui mungkin Yixing tertekan dengan segala kelakuan yang ia lakukan.

"Kau terlalu cepat berubah Junmyeon, dan itu bisa saja membuat Yixing-ssi bingung dan tertekan. Kau tau bukan untuk seseorang yang sudah terluka secara psikis, mereka pasti masih memiliki bayangan masa-masa kelam" ucap Sehun yang sebenarnya dibenarkan oleh Junmyeon.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ku antar ke apartemen. Berkemaslah untuk kebutuhanmu dan kakakmu" ajak Sehun yang di iyakan oleh Luhan.

.

.

.

Semenjak mendengar berita Yixing dari Sehun, Jaejoong selalu meminta Sehun untuk ikut menjenguk kakak Luhan itu. Jaejoong pikir ini pasti sulit untuk Yixing yang sedang berada di rumah sakit tanpa orang tuanya. Namun baru hari ke dua Yixing dirawat, Sehun memperbolehkan Ibunya itu menjenguk kakak Luhan. Setelah menitipkan Haowen kepada salah satu pembantu di rumahnya, Sehun dan Jaejoong pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing dirawat.

"Sehun, apa yang harus Ibu beli untuk Yixing ya?" tanya Jaejoong sambil melihat ke kanan maupun ke kiri berharap ada sebuah toko yang menjual sesuatu yang dibutuhkan untuk Yixing.

"Bagaimana jika buah? Atau mungkin makanan? Ibu bingung Sehun" rengek Jaejoong pada Sehun yang masih terfokus dengan jalanan di depannya. Jaejoong bahkan menarik-narik lengan Sehun pelan agar mendapatkan perhatian anaknya.

"Memangnya jika makanan, Ibu akan membelikan apa untuk kakak Luhan?"

Jaejoong sempat berpikir sejenak, telunjuk bertengger indah di dagu lincip miliknya. "Emm bagaimana jika kimbap? Ibu suka sekali dengan kimbap"

"Yang kita jenguk itu Yixing-ssi, bukan Ibu" cibir Sehun yang mendapat hadiah hembusan nafas panjang dari Jaejoong.

"Kau mendoakan Ibumu masuk rumah sakit ya?"

"Tidak Bu. Kita belikan saja buah-buahan" putus Sehun yang tak ingin lebih lama lagi berdebat dengan Ibunya itu. akhirnya Sehunpun menepikan mobilnya di sebuah minimarket yang menjual beberapa buah-buahan yang telah dirangkai di sebuah wadah.

"Bu, aku titip makanan untuk Luhan ya" lanjut Sehun yang dijawab anggukan dari Jaejoong. Sehun membiarkan Ibunya keluar dari mobil dan membeli buah-buahan untuk Yixing, sedangkan ia masih berkutat dengan ponselnya.

Luhan mengabarkan bahwa kakaknya sudah baik-baik saja, mungkin besok atau lusa Yixing sudah bisa keluar dari rumah sakit. Gombalan-gombalan ringan muncul begitu saja untuk Luhan, Luhan memang sempat memarahi Sehun lewat pesan singkatnya. Namun Sehun tau jika kekasihnya itu hanya sedang salah tingkah karena perkataannya.

Saking asyiknya bertukar pesan dengan Luhan, Sehun sampai tak menyadari bahwa Ibunya tekah selesai membeli buah-buahan untuk Yixing. Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik meski sudah berumur itu juga sudah duduk di samping Sehun yang semakin gencar memberi gombalan kepada Luhan.

Mengerti jika ia sedari tidak digubris oleh Sehun, Jaejoong pun memilih berdehem keras hingga membuat Sehun berjengit kaget. "Ibu sudah kembali?" ucap Sehun sambil memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. Jaejoong hanya memutar bola matanya bosan mendengar kata-kata yang menurutnya hanya basa-basi.

"Ibu bahkan sudah duduk disini semanjak kau tersenyum sendiri kepada ponselmu" Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang sama sekali tak gatal. Ia hanya merasa tak enak hati saja mendengar sindiran dari Ibunya itu.

Sesuai dengan perintah Jaejoong, kini Sehun melajukan mobilnya menuju ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing dirawat. Sembari menyetir, ternyata Sehun sedang bercerita kepada Jaejoong mengenai Ayahnya. Ia sebenarnya tak ingin melukai hati orang tuanya, tak terkecuali Yunho. Namun Sehun merasa bahwa Ayahnya tak bisa terus memaksanya. Selama ini Sehun sudah menjadi anak yang berbakti dengan menuruti segala keinginan ke dua orang tuanya. Jadi ia ingin untuk kali ini saja biarkan ia memilih jalannya sendiri.

Jaejoong tentu mengerti tentang bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Ia juga merasakan bagaimana keegoisan suaminya saat ini. Yunho memang memiliki watak keras, dan itu tentu sangat Jaejoong maklumi. Namun dengan memaksakan kehendak pada Sehun, Jaejoong tentu tak membenarkan kelakukan suaminya itu. Jaejoong memang merasa berat hati ketika anaknya menjatuhkan hati pada Luhan yang notabene seorang pengasuh Haowen. Jaejoong yakin anaknya bisa mendapatkan lebih dari Luhan. Tapi lama kelamaan Jaejoong merasa tak apa jika Sehun memilih Luhan yang memiliki status berbeda dengannya. Karena, toh Luhan memiliki kepribadian yang bagus menurutnya.

Terlihat mobil Sehun masuk ke dalam sebuah rumah sakit yang Jaejoong yakini adalah tempat dimana Yixing di rawat. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya, Sehun segera keluar dan membantu Jaejoong membawa buah-buahan untuk Yiing dan makanan untuk Luhan.

Selama mereka berjalan memasuki rumah sakit, Jaejoong tak henti-hentinya berpegangan pada lengan Sehun dan menyipitkan matanya. Jaejoong memang tak menyukai rumah sakit. Ia takut dengan semua yang berhubungan dengan darah maupun jarum suntuk. Ingin sekali ia menertawakan eksperi wajah Ibunya yang kelewat lucu menurutnya. Namun ia urungkan itu karena itu bisa membuat image-nya jelek tentu saja.

"Disini Yixing dirawat?" tanya Jaejoong yang sedang berdiri di depan sebuah kamar berpintu putih, Sehun mengangguk lalu membuka pelan pintu itu agar Jaejoong bisa masuk ke dalam.

Yixing, Yifan maupun Junmyeon terkejut melihat kedatangan Jaejoong dan Sehun yang masuk secara bergantian. Jaejoong segera mendekat ke arah Yixing, Yifan maupun Junmyoen berdiri lalu membungkuk hormat kepada Jaejoong. Yifan mempersilahkan Jaejoong duduk di kursi yang sebelumnya ia duduki.

Sehun menaruh buah-buahan untuk Yixing di nakas di samping tempat tidur Yixing. Ia kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya karena ia tak melihat sosok yang begitu ia sayangi. Matanya menangkap sebuah gundukan selimut di atas sofa. Sehun tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah kaki mungil yang tak tertutup oleh selimut. Ia tau bahwa tentu saja itu kaki milik Luhan.

Pria bertubuh ramping itu segera berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukkan dirinya di tepian sofa. Sehun juga membuka sedikit selimut bagian atas agar Luhan bisa bernafas. Terlihatlah jelas raut kelelahan di wajah Luhan. Luhan memang mengaku bahwa ia tak makan dan tidur dengan baik selama Yixing berada di rumah sakit.

Sehun kemudian menyingkirkan anak rambut yang ada di dahi Luhan. dahi Luhan berkerut merasakan seseorang telah mengusik tidurnya. Namun tak beberapa lama hembusan nafas Luhan mulai normal kembali. Sehun tersenyum melihat tingkah lucu kekasihnya itu. tidur saja menggemaskan, apalagi saat bangun.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu sayang?" tanya Jaejoong seraya mengelus punggung tangan Yixing yang tertancap oleh jarum infus. Merinding sebenarnya, namun Jaejoong menahannya karena ia begitu kasian melihat tubuh Yixing yang masih lemas.

"Aku baik-baik saja" jawab Yixing lemah.

"Kau harus menjaga kesahatanmu dan juga janinmu sayang. Janinmu masih berusia lima bulan, jangan buat ia stress di dalam sini" ucap Jaejoong seraya mengusap pelan perut Yixing.

"Dan kalian berdua, jagalah Yixing baik-baik. Jangan menambah pikiran Ibu hamil saja" Jaejoong mulai memberikan petuah bagi Yifan maupun Junmyeon. Kedua laki-laki dewasa itu mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Jaejoong.

"Dan kau Junmyeon-ssi. Kau itu suami dan Ayah bagi anak Yixing. Kenapa kau selama ini berlaku jahat seperti itu. bukannya aku ingin ikut campur, tapi aku juga wanita Junmyeon. Aku tak ingin menganggap wanita itu lemah" Yifan hanya memandang datar ke arah Junmyeon yang menunduk karena merasa semua ucapan Jaejoong itu semua benar.

"Ibu!" panggil Sehun yang mulai merasa bahwa Ibunya itu sudah kelewat batas.

"Eungh…" lenguh Luhan sambil mengucek matanya. Ia berusaha membuka matanya meski berat. Meski kabut masih menghalangi pandangannya namun Luhan masih bisa melihat bahwa seseorang tengah membantunya bangun dari tidurnya. Dan setelah kesadarannya mulai penuh, Luhan melihat Sehun sedang mengelus rambutnya pelan.

"Sehun" panggil Luhan dengan suara seraknya.

"Ya" jawab Sehun singkat. Luhan mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat Jaejoong, Junmyeon, Yifan maupun Yixing memandangnya bersamaan.

"Nyo –"

"Jangan panggil aku Nyonya, Luhan" cegah Jaejoong cepat.

"Hehe Ibu" panggil Luhan dengan malu-malu. Jaejoong bangun dan mendekat ke arah Luhan. wanita paruh baya itu kemudian mencium lembut rambut Luhan. "Aku membangunkanmu ya?" tanya Jaejoong lembut.

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak" elak Luhan dengan setengah bohong. Memang karena Jaejoonglah iya sedikit terusik dalam tidurnya.

"Aku membawakanmu makanan, ayo makan terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun yang mengambil makanan untuk kekasihnya itu. Luhan mengangguk lalu mengambil makanan yang ada di tangan Sehun.

"Kalian juga makanlah, aku sudah membelikan makanan untuk kalian" ucap Jaejoong pada Yifan dan Junmyeon. Namun kedua lelaki itu tak segera beranjak. "Kalian tak ingin memakan makanan dariku? Sedih sekali rasanya" Jaejoong memulai dramanya dengan berakting sedih.

"Ah tentu saja aku akan memakannya" ucap Yifan yang berjalan menuju ke arah meja untuk mengambil makanannya, begitu juga Junmyeon. Jaejoong tampak senang karena Luhan, Yifan dan Junmyeon memakan makanan mereka dengan lahap.

"Akting yang bagus Bu. Ibu tak makan?" tanya Yixing lemah.

"Aku dan Sehun sudah makan dari rumah. Jadi kau tenang saja. Sekarang aku kupaskan buah untukmu ya" Jaejoong kemudian mengambil sebuah buah apel dan mulai mengupasnya untuk Yixing. betapa beruntungnya Yixing mendapat perlakuan layaknya anak dari Jaejoong. Yang lebih beruntung sebenarnya Luhan, karena ia memiliki calon Ibu mertua yang begitu menyanyangi dirinya.

"Buka mulutmu sayang" Jaejoong menyuapi seiris apel ke mulut Yixing. Yixing menerima dengan senang hati.

Di tengah-tengah acara makan mereka, pintu ruang rawat Yixing terbuka begitu saja. Dan tentu saja itu membuat ke enam orang menoleh secara bersamaan. Sehun yang lebih dulu tanggap karena ia segera berdiri dari duduknya. Sedangkan Jaejoong hanya bisa mematung melihat kedatangan seseorang yang begitu ia kenali.

"Yunho" cicit Jaejoong.

"Kemari Sehun!" ucap Yunho dengan nada rendah. Dengan patuhnya Sehun berjalan menuju ke Yunho dan berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Tanpa mereka duga Yunho melayangkan satu tamparan keras di pipi kiri Sehun. Sehun menerima tamparan itu hingga tubuh kurusnya terhuyung. Sebercak darah bahkan mulai merembes dari sudut bibirnya. Semua di ruangan itu sontak terkejut dengan perlakuan Yunho. Junmyeon segera mendekat ke arah istrinya dan memeluknya mencoba memberikan ketenangan pada Yixing.

"Yunho!"Jaejoong membiarkan buah yang ada di tangannya jatuh begitu saja. Ia berlari mendekati Yunho dan menariknya menjauh sebelum Yunho melakukan hal yang lebih parah lagi.

"Sehun" Luhan menaruh makanannya asal lalu berlari ke arah Sehun. Ia kemudian mendekap tubuh Sehun. Tangan kurus Luhan bergetar menyentuh sudut bibir Sehun yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

"Kau ini apa-apaan ha?!" bentak Jaejoong yang tersulut amarah. Yunho tak menjawab pertanyaan Jaejoong. Yunho hanya memandang Jaejoong dengan datar sekilas lalu kembali memandang Sehun yang juga sedang memandang Ayahnya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ayah kecewa padamu Sehun! Kau tak mendengarkan ucapanku sama sekali. Kau terus berhubungan dengan Luhan. Sudah jelas-jelas aku melarangmu dekat dengannya Sehun! Kau sudah berani membangkang Ayahmu sendiri?" ucap Yunho dengan amarahnya. Tanpa di duga Sehun malah mengeluarkan senyum mirinya di hadapan Yunho.

"Tak mendengar ucapan Ayah? Selama aku hidup, aku sudah berusaha menjadi anak yang baik dan penurut untuk Ayah. Semua dalam hidupku ini pilihan Ayah. Aku sudah merelakan mimpiku menjadi dokter hanya untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan Ayah. Aku bahkan menurut perjodohan yang Ayah lakukan dengan rekan kerja Ayah, apa itu semua kurang cukup untuk Ayah?" Yunho terdiam mendengar semua perkataan anaknya.

"Aku melupakan semua cita-cita yang kupunyai hanya untuk menurutimu Ayah. Dan sekarang kau masih bisa menyebutku sebagai pembangkang? aku ingin sekali Ayah berlaku egois terhadap pilihanku dan sekarang aku melampiaskan keegoisanku pada semua orang yang ada di dekatku. Semua pelayan, pegawai, pengawal bahkan Luhan pun merasakannya" Jaejoong semakin terisak mendengar perseteruan suami dan anaknya itu. Yifan yang kemudian berjalan menuju Jaejoong dan mengelus pundak Jaejoong.

"Tu – tuan, aku minta jangan seperti ini. Jika memang Tuan menginginkan Sehun menjauh dariku, maka aku akan melakukannya. Tapi jangan melukai Sehun lagi, kumohon" ucap Luhan sambil berderai air mata.

"Tidak Ayah! Kali ini biarkan aku memilih, biarkan aku menentukan pilihan untuk masa depanku. Dan aku memilih Luhan untuk masa depanku" tegas Sehun yang mengundang tatapan dari Luhan. ia menggeleng seolah meminta Sehun untuk tidak memperkeruh suasana. Namun Sehun tak menggubris dan tetap memandang Ayahnya tanpa takut.

Yunho hanya terdiam dengan semua ucapan Sehun. Ya memang benar bahwa selama ini pilihannya akan diterima Sehun tanpa adanya protes. Ia memang terbiasa dengan Sehun yang penurut selama ini. Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya panjang lalu berjalan mendekati Sehun. Dengan reflek Sehun mendekap tubuh Luhan yang ada di hadapannya dan bersiap mendapat apapun yang akan dilakukan Ayahnya.

"Tidak Yunho!"

Tangan Yunho sudah bergerak ke atas hingga membuat Sehun menunduk dan menutup matanya. Junmyoen juga merasakan Yixing semakin tenggelan di pelukannya karena takut dengan apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho kepada Sehun dan adiknya.

Tanpa mereka duga, Yunho menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun dengan sangat pelan. Sehun yang terkejut dengan tingkah Ayahnya hanya bisa membuka mata dan menatap Yunho dengan tatapan tak percaya. Luhan pun ikut melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Yunho dengan rasa takutnya.

"Ayah sadar Sehun, Ayah telah salah selama memaksakan kehendak Ayah padamu" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menjauh dari tubuh Sehun setelah merasakan emosi Ayah Sehun mereda. Yunho mendekat ke arah Sehun kemudian memeluk anaknya dengan eratnya.

"Maafkan Ayah, Sehun. Ayah sama sekali memang bukan Ayah yang baik untukmu" Sehun menggeleng di pelukan Yunho.

"Tidak Ayah, aku tau maksud dari semua yang Ayah lakukan. Ayah hanya ingin yang terbaik untukku. Tapi biarkan kali ini aku memilih"

"Ya, Ayah membiarkanmu memilih kali ini Sehun" Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas leganya lalu berlari menubruk punggung lebar suaminya. Tangisan Jaejoong membuat kemeja bagian belakang Yunho basah. Yunho tersenyum melihat tingkah sang istri. Ia melepaskan pelukannya pada Sehun lalu berbalik untuk memeluk Jaejoong. Dengan senang hati Jaejoong membalas pelukan suaminya.

"Maafkan aku" ucap Yunho tulus.

"Jangan lakukan ini lagi" ucap Jaejoong di sela-sela tangisannya. "Tidak sayang, tidak"

"Kemarilah Lu" pinta Sehun agar Luhan mendekat ke arahnya dan kedua orang tuanya. Namun Luhan tak bergerak ia masih takut dengan Yunho meski Yunho sudah menatapnya dengan tatapan lembut.

"Jangan takut padaku. Kemarilah" pinta Yunho. Karena melihat Luhan tak bergerak, akhirnya Sehun menarik lengan Luhan dan mendekatkannya pada Ayahnya.

Yunho menatap Luhan sambil berkata, "Aku merestuimu bersama anakku, maafkan semua kesalahanku selama ini kepadamu Luhan". Sehun kemudian merengkuh tubuh Luhan dan Ayahnya bersamaan. Luhan tak kuasa menahan tangisnya lagi ketika dipeluk oleh kedua orang tua Sehun dan Sehun bersamaan. Ia tak mengira bahwa Ayah Sehun akan membiarkannya tetap bersama dengan Sehun.

Melihat kejadian yang sangat mengharukan itu, Yixing tersenyum senang di sela-sela tangisannya. Ia berpikir setidaknya adiknya tak bernasib sama dengannya. Junmyeon menyandarkan kepala Yixing ke dadanya. Sedangkan Yifan dapat tersenyum senang melihat Luhan dan Yixing yang sepertinya kebahagiaan telah menghampiri mereka.

 **TBC or END**

 **Ini beneran aku tanya enaknya ceritanya sampai disini apa lanjut ya hehe. semuanya aku serahin ke kalian sih.**

 **Terimasih buat lima ratus sekian review dari kalian ya. Itu semua membuatku semakin seneng bikin ff dan bikin tulisan lagi.**

 **Aaaah~ terima kasih semua readersku kecup atu-atu sini wkwk**


	18. Chapter 17

– **For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Setelah Yixing keluar dari rumah sakit, ia kembali ke apartemen Yifan. Yixing sebenarnya sedikit bingung dengan sikap Junmyeon yang seakan menghilang dari kehidupannya. Suaminya itu tak pernah menjenguk dia setelah keluar dari rumah sakit. Hanya Ibu Junmyeon yang rutin menjenguk dan membawakan banyak keperluan untuknya.

Tentu saja Yixing kebingungan dengan sikap Junmyeon. Bukankah Junmyeon begitu gencar menemuinya sebelum ia masuk ke rumah sakit? Tapi sekarang Junmyeon meninggalkannya sendiri tanpa alasan.

"Yixing – ah, ini Ibu sudah menyiapkan makanan untukmu." Yixing menoleh dan melihat bagaimana Ibu mertuanya sedang menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Yixing tersenyum seraya menganggukkan kepala lalu berjalan mendekat ke arah Jungsoo.

"Ibu makan bersama Yixing ya?" Jungsoo mengeluarkan senyum termanisnya dan duduk di samping Yixing.

"Ya, Ibu akan menemanimu" Jungsoo mulai menyiapkan makanan untuk Yixing. Yixing sebenarnya bergitu sayang dengan kedua mertuanya itu. Namun sepertinya ia tak akan lebih lama lagi bisa bersama mereka.

"Ibu, sebenarnya Junmyeon kemana? Kenapa ia menghilang begitu saja?" dengan otomatis Junmyoen menghentikan tangannya yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Ia menatap Yixing dengan tatapan sedih.

"Junmyeon di rumah sayang. Ada alasan kenapa ia tak menemuimu" Jungsoo mengurungkan kegiatan menyiapkan makanan untuk Yixing. Ia lebih memilih duduk di samping Yixing lalu menggenggam erat tangan menantunya itu. Yixing tentu bingung dengan apa yang Jungsoo lakukan.

"Ia sengaja tak menemuimu karena ia berpikir bahwa ia tak baik untukmu. Semua yang ia lakukan pasti akan membuatmu terluka. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidak berharap padamu lagi sayang" setitik air mata jatuh di pipi Yixing, ia tak menyangka bahwa Junmyeon akan berpikir sejauh itu. dan entah kenapa hatinya merasa begitu sakit mendengar penjelasan Jungsoo.

"Tapi hari ini ia akan datang kemari sayang" Jungsoo kemudian mencium pucuk kepala Yixing yang terus menangis di pelukannya.

"Ma – maafkan Yixing Bu"

"Untuk apa minta maaf, yang ada Ibu yang minta maaf atas semua sikap Junmyeon padamu" Jungsoo sebenarnya juga sakit ketika menerima kenyataan bahwa Yixing berniat meninggalkan anaknya. Itu berarti ia akan kehilangan menantu yang begitu ia sayang.

"Jika Ibu boleh bertanya, apakah kau yakin dengan keputusan berceraimu?" Yixing menjauhkan tubuhnya dari dekapan Jungsoo. ada raut bimbang di wajah Yixing, dan Jungsoo dapat menangkap itu.

"Ya Ibu, semua ini memang yang terbaik untukku maupun Junmyeon. Kami bertemu karena sebuah kesalahan dan itu tak baik untuk kami berdua. Semua ini hanya sebuah keterpaksaan. Dan keterpaksaan harus segera berakhir, jika tidak maka aku dan Junmyeon akan terluka Ibu" Jungsoo kembali mencoba menerima semua kenyataan ini. Hingga tak terasa ia juga mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Tapi keterpaksaan ini yang membuatku sadar Yixing" kini bukan Jungsoo yang berbicara, Junmyeon-lah yang berbicara. Tentu Yixing dan Jungsoo kebingungan kenapa Junmyeon bisa masuk ke dalam apartemen yang tentu saja Junmyeon tak mengetahui berapa password apartemen Yifan. Tak lama kemudian masuklah Yifan sambil tersenyum santai kepada mereka bertiga. Ia membungkuk memberi salam kepada Ibu Junmyeon.

"Aku menyayangimu, aku menyayangi anakku. Aku memang pernah berbuat hal yang jahat padamu, tapi kali ini aku bersungguh-sungguh untuk berubah Yixing. Hanya untukmu, untuk anak kita dan untuk pernikahan kita." Penjelasan dari Junmyeon ini membuat Yixing kembali mengeluarkan tangisannya. Junmyeon kemudian ber-inisiatif mendekati Yixing dan segera merengkuh tubuh Yixing ke dalam pelukannya dan Yixing membalas pelukannya. Jungsoo menatap haru ke arah anak dan juga menantunya itu, ia tak bisa menahan tangisnya kali ini.

Yixing menjauhkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap Yifan yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya. Junmyeon yang tau akan arah pandangan Yixing segera melepaskan pelukannya dan membiarkan Yixing berjalan mendekati Yifan. Yifan merentangkan tangannya seolah siap menangkap tubuh Yixing yang siap memeluknya.

"Ge, aku minta maaf" ucap Yixing di sela-sela isakannya. Ia merasa jahat pada Yifan yang memang masih menaruh perasaan padanya. "Tak apa Yixing. Aku hanya masa lalu mu, Junmyoen lah yang akan menjadi masa depanmu" Yifan memang mencoba berbesar hati menerima semua pilihan Yixing. Karena ia tau bahwa memang cinta tak bisa dipaksakan.

"Ge berjanjilah kita akan selamanya menjadi teman bahkan saudara. A – aku tak ingin kau menjauhiku hanya karena ini Ge"

"Ust… kau ini bicara apa. Aku pasti tetap akan menjadi orang terdekatmu Yixing" betapa leganya Yixing ketika mendengar bahwa Yifan tak memutuskan hubungan mereka. Junmyeon juga ikut tersenyum mendengar perkataan Yifan.

Ia memang sengaja menemui Yifan untuk membicarakan tentang Yixing secara lelaki. Awalnya Yifan memang menanggapi permintaan Junmyeon dengan sebuah bogem mentah yang bersarang di pipi kiri Junmyeon. Namun Junmyeon tak gentar, ia terus mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya pada Yixing, hingga akhirnya Yifan meminta satu permintaan bahwa jika Junmyoen melakuka kesalahan lagi, maka Yifan tak segan-segan akan merebut Yixing dan memisahkan mereka berdua. Egois memang, namun Junmyeon menyetujuinya.

"Jagalah Yixing dengan baik, aku tak akan memberikanmu kesempatan kedua apapun alasanmu" ucap Yifan tegas namun tak memperlihatkan wajah galaknya sedikitpun.

"Akan kulakukan sebaik mungkin."

 **.**

"Iya Ma, besok aku akan mengirimkan tiketnya untuk Papa dan Mama" ucap Luhan dengan bahasa Cina yang begitu fasih. Ia menelpon orang tuanya dengan raut wajah yang terbilang begitu senang. Sedangkan Sehun memandang wajah bahagia Luhan dengan senyum yang tak bisa hilang. Luhan dan Sehun memang sedang berencana mendatangkan orang tua Luhan dari Cina ke Korea. Mereka memang melakukan ini ketika semua kondisi sudah kondusif karena tak ingin menambahi beban pikiran orang tua Luhan.

"Luhan akan membawa Mama menemui Yixing Jie" Luhan melirik ke arah Sehun yang mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya seakan tau dengan apa yang Luhan dan Ibunya bicarakan,

"Baiklah, Mama dan Papa harus menjaga kesehatan agar bisa ke Korea –" tawa Sehun mengalun indah mendengar percakapan Luhan bersama orang tuanya. Setelah Luhan mematikan panggilannya Sehun segera mendekat dan memeluk tubuh Luhan dengan erat. Sehun begitu bahagia karena Ayah dan Ibunya sudah merestui hubungannya dengan Luhan. ia juga tak perlu lagi menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"Kau senang Ibu dan Ayahmu akan ke Korea?" tanya Sehun di sela-sela menciumi pucuk kepala Luhan yang sedang bersandar di dada Sehun. Untung saja Jaejoong dan Yunho sedang mengajak Haowen pergi, jadi Sehun bisa berduaan dengan Luhan.

"Tentu saja, aku ingin sekali membawa mereka kesini Sehun"

"Panggil aku dengan kata sayang"

"Eh" Luhan menjauhkan badannya lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan terkejut.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Luhan menggeleng pelan karena benar ucapan Sehun tak ada yang salah. Mereka sepasang kekasih dan pamggilan sayang itu sudah begitu normal untuk sepasang kekasih.

"Nah jadi panggil aku 'sayang'" pinta Sehun yang membuat Luhan menunduk malu. Sehun yang melihat tingkah gemas Luhan hanya bisa tertawa renyah.

"Ayo Lu"

"I – iya sa – sayang" ucap Luhan terbata-bata. Tanpa basa-basi Sehun membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya lagi. Sedangkan Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Sehun. "Puas kau membuatku malu?" ucap Luhan dengan nada ketus.

"Sangat, aku suka pipimu yang memerah itu –"

"Kau harus membiasakan memanggilku dengan kata sayang. Aku tak mau tau"

"Yayayaya"

Sehun menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dari dadanya lalu menatap manik mata Luhan yang menatapnya dengan tatapan polos. Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu mengelus rambut Luhan dengan begitu halus. "Apa kau mencintaiku?" tanya Sehun yang kini beralih mengelus pipi Luhan dengan lembut.

"Tentu aku mencintaimu sayang, kalau kau?" Luhan menjawab dengan begitu lirih. Sepertinya ia menikmati perlakuan Sehun.

"Kalau aku tak mencintaimu, aku tak akan rela menerima tamparan dari Ayahku" ucap Sehun yang mengundang tawa dari Luhan. Tangan Sehun kemudian terjulur menyentuh dagu Luhan agar kekasihnya itu menatap dirinya.

Luhan kemudian mengerjabkan matanya ketika mata rusanya bertemu dengan mata tajam milik Sehun. Namun tak lama Luhan membolakan matanya ketika melihat Sehun mendekatkan wajahnya ke Luhan. bahkan Luhan bisa merasakan deru nafas Sehun yang begitu hangat menyentuh wajahnya. Luhan reflek menutup matanya ketika merasakan hidung mancung Sehun mulai menyentuh hidungnya. Tangan Luhan juga sudah meremas bagian depan kaos Sehun dengan begitu erat. Sehun menutup matanya ketika bibirnya menyentuh bibir Luhan.

Luhan bisa merasakan bagaimana jantungnya berdetak secara tidak normal ketika merasakan sebuah benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya. Tak lama kemudian Luhan merasakan bahwa bibir Sehun mulai melumat bibir atasnya pelan. Luhan merasakan ribuan kupu-kupu mulai berterbangan di perutnya. Ia hanya diam menerima ritme gerakan bibir Sehun yang lambat namuan begitu menggoda menurutnya. Tangan Sehun mengalungkan tangan Luhan ke lehernya. Setelah itu tangan Sehun kembali memeluk tubuh ramping milik Luhan.

Mereka begitu menikmati ciuman pertama mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih hingga Luhan menjambak pelan rambut Sehun. Sehun ingin menggubris jambakan itu, namun nyatanya jambakan Luhan semakin kuat hingga mau tak mau membuat Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Luhan.

Deru nafas mereka beradu mencoba meraup sebanyak-banyaknya oksigen, terutama Luhan. wajahnya bahkan sudah memerah sempurna setelah melihat Sehun yang sedang memandangnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku kehabisan nafas bodoh" ucap Luhan sambil menutupi wajahnya yang masih memerah sempurna.

"Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu" ucap Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

"Kau harus masuk terlebih dahulu sayang" rengek Luhan yang meminta Sehun tak hanya mengantarkannya ke apartemen Yifan. Ia meminta Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen. Tak ada alasan khusus memang, entah kenapa ia ingin sekali berlaku manja pada Sehun setelah mereka berciuman.

"Ya, aku akan masuk" Sehun yang menerima perlakuan manja dari Luhan senang-senang saja. Karena memang Luhan jarang bermanja-manjaan dengannya.

Mereka kemudian berjalan beriringan menuju ke apartemen Yifan. Jangan lupa tangan mereka saling bertaut mesra. Tak ada lagi yang membuat mereka takut jika harus berpegangan tangan di depan umum seperti ini. karena Ayah Sehun sudah tak mengirimkan orang suruhannya untuk menguntit mereka.

Luhan segera membuka pintu ketika sampai di depan apartemen Yifan. Ia membawa Sehun masuk ke dalam apartemen. "Luhan pulang" teriak Luhan sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tangannya yang sedang berada di genggaman Sehun.

Namun ia terkejut ketika melihat beberapa orang berkumpul di ruang tamu apartemen Yifan. Terlihat disana ada Yixing, Yifan, Junmyoen dan kedua orang tua Junmyeon. Luhan reflek menarik tangannya yang berada di genggaman Sehun. Sehun juga memasang tampang kikuknya seraya membungkuk memberi salam kepada mereka semua.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya Luhan sambil melihat ke arah kakaknya yang duduk di sebelah Junmyeon. Mereka semua tersenyum melihat kepolosan Luhan yang jika diperhatikan seperti anak kecil itu.

"Duduklah dulu Lu, Sehun" pinta Yixing yang segera dituruti oleh Sehun. Sehun segera menarik tangan Luhan agar duduk di sofa yang sama dengan Yifan. Luhan menurut saja karena otaknya memang belum bisa mencerna dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Setelah Luhan dan Sehun duduk, Yixing segera menjelaskan kenapa kedua orang tua Junmyoen berada disini. Ia juga menjelaskan tentang pilihannya yang ternyata memilih kembali bersama Junmyeon. Luhan sempat tak terima dengan semua ucapan Yixing karena menurutnya semua kesalahan yang sudah dilakukan Junmyeon sudah keterlaluan. Dan sekarang Yixing dengan gampangnya ingin kembali.

"Aku akan memperlakukan kakakmu dengan baik. Aku minta maaf atas semua perlakuanku yang begitu keterlaluan padamu dan juga Yixing. Saat itu aku hanya belum bisa menerima kedatangan Yixing dan anak kami dalam kehidupanku. Dan sekarang aku sudah bisa menerima Yixing dan anak yang sedang dikandungnya" jelas sebenarnya sulir dipercayai oleh Luhan.

"Aku harap semua yang kau katakan ini tidak hanya bualan Junmyeon-ssi. Sungguh aku tak ingin melihat kau mempermainkan kakakku dengan semena-mena. Karena jujur saja aku masih sulit untuk menerimamu kembali ke kehidupan kakakku" jawab Luhan dengan jujurnya. Sehun mengelus punggung Luhan seolah mencoba memberi ketenangan bagi kekasihnya.

"Aku sebagai orang tua Junmyeon juga meminta maaf atas semua hal yang dilakukannya padamu maupun kakakmu. Tapi aku mohon berilah Junmyeon kesempatan kedua" ucap Ayah Junmyoen yang berusaha mencoba membujuk Luhan. Luhan terlihat berpikir sebentar sambil memandangi Yixing dan Junmyeon bergantian.

"Semua ku serahkan pada kakakku" Yixing menatap Luhan dengan haru dan Luhan membalas tatapan Yixing dengan senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Terima kasih Lu"

 **TBC**

 **Belum END nih wkwk. Aku mutusin buat nambah 1 ato ga 2 chapter lagi. Gimana chapter kali ini. jujur aku senyum-senyum sendiri bikin adegan kissing Hunhan. Dan akhirnya Yixing milih Junmyeon. Sebenernya aku lebih condong ke Yifan sih, tapi aku emang awal nya mau bikin Sulay jadi yauda sama Junmyeon dulu aja ya Yixingnya. Nanti kalo ada ff lagi aku bakal pasangin Yixing sama Yifan.**

 **Yaoloo aku tuh suka baca ff nc tapi aku gabisa bikin tulisan yang menjurus-jurus gitu. Jadi maaf ya kalo gaada manis-manisnya hehe. bucan sih adegan kissing lagi, jadi ff ini aku bikin pelampiasan deh karena aku gamau Sehun ngiri *apaseee***

 **Yuk review lagi yuk. Aku tunggu notif review kalian ya**

 _ **GOMAWO**_


	19. Chapter 18

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

Betapa senangnya Luhan ketika melihat Papa dan Mamanya yang baru saja sampai di Korea satu jam yang lalu kini tengah duduk di sofa apartemen Yifan. Rindu menelusup di relung hati Luhan, bahkan wanita bermata rusa itu menangis bahagia. Sedangkan Yixing kini tak hentinya menangis di pelukan Mamanya. Ia seolah menumpahkan segala bebannya yang selama ini ia pikul sendiri.

"Ma, maafkan Yixing. Yixing tidak bisa menjadi anak dan kakak yang baik selama ini" sesal Yixing di sela-sela tangisannya. Jin Xiche – Mama Luhan – mengusap perut Yixing pelan berharap itu bisa menenangkan atau bahkan meredakan tangisan Yixing.

"Tak apa sayang, Mama dan Papa selalu menyayangi kalian berdua, bagaimanapun kalian. Sudah jangan menangis lagi, kasian cucu Mama" Yixing yang masih sesenggukan akhirnya mengangguk menuruti Mamanya.

"Apakah dia kekasihmu Lu?" tanya Hangeng – Papa Luhan – sambil melihat Sehun yang sedang memangku Haowen di samping Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan memang yang menjemput orang tua Luhan. Namun sedari tadi Sehun hanya diam karena ia tak tau orang tua Luhan berbicara apa. Maklum saja, Sehun belum banyak belajar bahasa Cina kepada Luhan.

"Iya Papa" jawab Luhan dengan bahasa Cina. Sehun hanya bisa melihat ke arah Luhan seolah sedang meminta penjelasan tentang apa yang sedang Ayahnya bicarakan.

"Papa sedang bertanya, apakah kau adalah kekasihku" jawab Luhan yang berperan sebagai penerjemah bagi Sehun. Sehun mengangguk dan mengeluarkan senyum kebanggaannya.

"Ya Papa, dia bernama Oh Sehun. Dan yang sedang dipangkuannya itu adalah Oh Haowen, anaknya" kenal Luhan dengan malu-malu.

Hangeng tentu terkejut lalu menatap wajah istrinya. Jin Xiche kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya maklum. "Jadi kekasihmu itu seorang duda?" tanya Hangeng lagi.

"Ya Papa, apa Papa keberatan?" tanya Luhan dengan ragu.

"Tidak, selagi ia baik untukmu. Ayah tak pernah mempermasalahkan status kekasihmu selagi kekasihmu tak membuatmu menangis" Luhan tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ayahnya yang menurutnya selalu terdengar begitu bijaksana.

Luhan menyenggol lengan seolah memberikan aba-aba pada Sehun agar ia mengenalkan dirinya. "Hallo saya Sehun" kenal Sehun dengan bahasa Cina yang ia pelajari dari Luhan. Jin Xiche tertawa pelan melihat bagaimana Sehun begitu antusias mengenalkan diri.

"Apakah dia bisa berbahasa Cina Lu?" kini giliran Jin Xiche yang bertanya. Luhan menggeleng lalu melihat ke arah Sehun sekilas.

"Tidak Ibu, dia hanya bisa mengucapkan kalimat itu saja" sindir Luhan yang mengundang tawa dari Mama, Papanya maupun Yixing. Sehun hanya bisa memandang polos ke arah mereka berempat secara bergantian.

"Lelucon apa yang sedang kalian bahas Lu?" bisik Sehun seraya mencoba mengeluarkan senyumnya pada kedua orang tua Luhan.

"Tidak apa-apa, mereka hanya mengatakan bahwa kau tampan" goda Luhan sambil menoel dagu Sehun.

"Tentu saja aku tampan" ucap Sehun dengan lantangnya hingga membuat Haowen tersentak dan bersiap menangis. Setelah puas mengeluarkan death glare ke arah Sehun, Luhan segera mengambil Haowen dan menenangkan Haowen dengan cara menciumiwajah Haowen bertubi-tubi. Sehun hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk lalu menggaruk tengkuknya pelan.

Orang tua Luhan dan juga Yixing hanya tertawa melihat tingkah lucu keduanya. "Dimana Yifan?" tanya Jin Xiche pada Yixing.

"Ah Yifan Ge tentu masih bekerja Ma –" Jin Xiche mengangguk membenarkan perkataan Yixing.

"Ma, Pa nanti sore Junmyoen dan kedua orang tuanya mengundang kita untuk makan malam" lanjut Yixing yang mendapat tatapan terkejut dari kedua orang tuanya bahkan Luhan.

"Apa?"

"Iya Lu, kau juga ikut ya" ajak Yixing yang mau tak mau membuat Luhan mengiyakan ajakan kakaknya.

"Kenapa kau begitu terkejut?" tanya Sehun yang bingung melihat ekspresi orang-orang menjadi tegang.

"Nanti sore kami akan pergi ke rumah Junmyeon" Sehun hanya manggut-manggut tanda mengerti.

"Bagaimana jika ku antar hingga rumah Junmyoen?" Luhan tampak berpikir.

"Tidak, ada penolakan sayang"

"Baiklah jika kau memaksa" jawab Luhan dengan pasrahnya.

"Ma, Pa, Jie, Sehun akan mengantarkan kita ke rumah Junmyeon" ketiga orang itu saling berpandangan setelah mendengar ucapan Luhan. mereka ingin sekali membantah, namun kode mata yang dilakukan Luhan mengurungkan mereka unuk menolak kebaikan Sehun.

.

.

Junmyeon terlihat keluar dari kamarnya sambil merapikan kemeja birunya. Jungsoo dan Youngwoon tersenyum begitu melihat Junmyeon dengan aura yang berbeda. Mereka seperti melihat Junmyeon yang baru. Youngwoon mendekat lalu memeluk Junmyeon dengan pelukan khas lelaki. Ia bangga anaknya sekarang sudah berubah dan lebih dewasa.

"Nyonya, semua makanan sudah siap" ucap salah satu pelayan yang ada di rumah Junmyeon. Jungsoo mengangguk lalu mendekati suami dan juga anaknya.

"Dimana Yixing? Kau tak menjemputnya?" pertanyaan Jungsoo membuat Youngwoon melepaskan pelukannya.

"Tidak Bu, Yixing bilang ia dan keluarganya diantar oleh Sehun" Youngwoon mengerutkan alisnya ketika mendengar sebuah nama yang tak asing di telinganya.

"Sehun?"

"Ya Ayah, putra dari Oh Yunho. Ia adalah kekasih dari adik Yixing" jelas Junmyoen yang membuat Youngwoon tersenyum senang.

"Ah jadi kita akan menjadi keluarga jauh dengan Yunho. Oh Tuhan aku sunggu senang mendengar kabar ini" Junmyeon dan Jungsoo tertawa melihat bagaimana antusiasnya Youngwoon. Bukan rahasia lagi jika Youngwoon dan Yunho adalah rekan kerja yang bersaing secara sehat. Bahkan tak ada kata berebut tender di antara mereka. Istri mereka, Jungsoo dan juga Jaejoong juga merupakan teman baik. Kedua wanita cantik ini sering meluangkan waktu bersama unutk sekedar berbelanja atau pergi ke salon bersama. Namun itu tak berarti bagi anak mereka. Junmyeon dan Sehun sama sekali tak memiliki hubungan apapun. Mereka saling bersaing dan juga aura dingin menyelimuti hubungan mereka.

"Sebentar lagi pasti mereka sampai" kata Junmyoen setelah melihat jam tangan yang ada di tangan kirinya. Benar saja, tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan mengatakan bahwa rombongan keluarga Yixing telah datang.

Dengan sigap Junmyeon berjalan ke arah pintu rumah di susul dengan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo di belakangnya. Junmyoen kemudian membuka pintu rumahnya dan menampilkan Yixing bersama keluarganya ditambah Sehun yang sedang membenarkan letak Haowen di _carrier baby_.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga" ucap Junmyeon disertai senyum damainya. Yixing mengangguk lalu memberi salam kepada kedua orang tua Junmyoen.

"Senang bertemu denganmu dan keluargamu Yixing, silahkan masuk" sambut Youngwoon dengan ramah. Terlihat Yixing mengucapkan kalimat Youngwoon dalam bahasa Cina dan sedetik kemudian Hangeng dan Jin Xiche membungkuk tanda hormat.

"Sepertinya aku akan pulang saja, Haowen sudah tertidur dan aku tak tega melihat ia kelelahan" ucap Sehun yang terlihat mendekap Haowen yang tertidur di dadanya. Luhan mengelus rambut Haowen lalu mengecup pucuk kepala Haowen.

"Ah seperti itu ya. Lain kali kau dan orang tuamu harus kemari untuk makan malam" ucap Jungsoo yang ditanggapi senyum lebar oleh Sehun.

"Sampaikan salamku pada Yunho dan Jaejoong" ucap Youngwoon.

"Tentu saja" setelah berpamitan, Sehun akhirnya menjauhkan mobilnya dan meninggalkan rumah Junmyoen.

"Ah silahkan masuk" ucap Jungsoo sambil menggandeng tangan Jin Xiche masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Jungsoo mengarahkan besannya menuju ke ruang makan yang sudah tertata banyak makanan di atas meja. Mereka akhirnya duduk saling berhadapan. Senyum di kedua keluarga begitu terlihat ketika Youngwoon menyapa kedua besannya.

"Selamat datang di Korea, selamat datang di kediaman kami" ucapnya penuh sopan. Yixing dan Luhan terlihat mengangguk lalu tak berapa lama Luhan mengartikan apa yang Youngwoon bicarakan kepada kedua orang tuanya. Hangeng dan Jin Xiche terlihat mengangguk kecil setelah mengerti apa yang Youngwoon bicarakan.

"Ah Ayah Ibumu tentu tak bisa bahasa Korea. Maafkan aku yang harus membuatmu menjadi penerjemah di acara makan malam kali ini Luhan" ucap Jungsoo sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan.

"Tentu tak apa-apa. Dan kata Ayah, Ayah sangat tersanjung dengan makan malam kali ini. Ayah meminta maaf karena tak bisa membawakan oleh-oleh khas Cina" jawab Luhan yang sama persisi dengan ucapan Ayahnya.

"Tak usah repot-repot, dengan datang ke Korea saja kami sudah sangat senang" ucap Youngwoon dengan mengibas-ibaskan tangan seolah berkata 'tak apa'.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita makan terlebih dahulu karena aku sudah menyiapkan makanan untuk kita semua. Dan terutama untuk menantuku yang empat bulan lagi melahirkan cucu pertamaku" Yixing merona mendengar ucapan dari Ibu mertuanya. Ia kemudian menatap Junmyeon yang tersenyum ke arahnya dan memandangnya dengan penuh sayang.

"Tentu Ibu" ucapan Yixing kemudian di ikuti gerakan beberapa orang yang sedang menyiapkan makanan. Jungsoo terlihat menyiapkan makanan untuk Youngwoon. Itu juga berlaku pada Jin Xiche yang mengambil beberapa lauk untuk Hangeng. Sedangkan Yixing diminta Junmyoen untuk tetap duduk tenang di kursinya karena Junmyoen yang akan menyiapkan makanan untuk Yixing. Melihat itu Luhan hanya bisa tersenyum kecut karena hanya dia yang menyiapkan makanan sendiri. Itu karena Sehun tak ada di sampingnya. Jika Sehun ada di sampingnya, lelaki itu pasti akan berlaku seperti Junmyeon.

Kedua keluarga itu terlihat sangat menikmati acara makan malam mereka. Beberapa kali Jungsoo menawarkan kepada keluarga Hangeng untuk menambah porsi. Namun ketika Youngwoon yang meminta untuk menambah porsi, Jungsoo mengomelinya dengan alasan itu tak baik untuk kesehatan suaminya.

Setelah mereka selesai menghabiskan makan malam mereka, Youngwoon mengarahkan mereka ruang keluarga. Mereka akan saling bercengkrama sambil meminum teh yang sudah di siapkan oleh pelayan mereka.

"Suamimu tampan nak" ucap Jin Xiche kepada Yixing. Dan seketika rona merah menjalar di pipi Yixing.

"Ibumu berkata apa sayang?" tanya Junmyeon yang begitu penasaran hingga menopang dagunya.

"Kata Ibu, kau… tampan" ucap Yixing dengan malu-malu. Semua yang ada di ruangan hanya bisa tertawa mendengar ucapan Yixing.

"Terima kasih Ibu, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin meminta maaf dengan semua yang telah kulakukan pada Yixing dan Luhan. Itu merupakan kesalahan terberatku" ucap Junmyeon yang segera diterjemahkan ke dalam bahasa Cina oleh Luhan. Terlihat raut wajah Hangeng berubah serius, sedangkan Jin Xiche merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sendu.

Yixing memang telah menceritakan bagaimana Jumyeon memperlakukannya selama di Korea. Tentu selaku Ayah, Hangeng tak terima dan sempat memarahi kedua anaknya itu karena tak mengatakan hal itu padanya. Jin Xiche pun begitu, ia merasa anaknya diperlakukan tidak manusiawi oleh Junmyeon. Dan itu membuat mereka sebagai orang tua, sangat sedih.

"Ayah bilang. Ia begitu terluka karena kau memperlakukan anak-anaknya seperti itu –" Junmyeon terlihat menundukkan kepalanya tanda merasa bersalah. Ia tau bahwa semua yang ia lakukan memang kelewatan.

"Ayah sebenarnya tak ingin Yixing Jie bersamamu lagi. Tapi karena Yixing Jie menginginkanmu dan kau adalah ayah dari anak yang di kandung Yixing Jie, Seperti Yifan Ge, Ayahpun memberimu satu kesempatan" jelas Luhan yang kemudian membuat mata Junmyeon berbinar indah. Kemudian Hangeng berkata lagi dan Luhan mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Dan Ayah barusan berkata, benar-benar kesempatanmu hanya satu kali ini. jika meang kau berulah lagi maka dengan berat hati kau harus meninggalkan Yixing Jie" Jungsoo dan Youngwoon menghela nafasnya panjang. Mereka memang menyadari bagaimana rasanya menjadi Hangeng dan Jin Xiche.

"Aku janji aku akan berubah, aku sangat meminta maaf" raut sedih campur bersalah memang sangat kentara di wajah Junmyeon.

"Aku sebagai Ayah dari Junmyeon meminta maaf atas semua kesalahan dan perlakuan anakku. Tapi kumohon ijinkan Junmyoen menebus kesalahannya dengan menjadi suami dan ayah yang baik kali ini" bela Youngwoon yang di iyakan oleh Jungsoo. kini giliran Jin Xiche yang berucap kepada Luhan.

"Kata Ibu, ya mereka mengijinkannya. Tapi mereka berharap Junmyeon – ssi benar-benar berubah" Junmyeon dengan segera menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Emmm Luhan, sepertinya kita harus terlihat seperti adik dan kakak ipar. Jadi bisakah kau memanggilku dengan oppa?" pinta Junmyeon dengan maksud memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Luhan yang pernah memanas. Luhan tampak berpikir sejenak lalu menganggukkan kepalanya membuat keluarga Junmyeon dan Yixing tersenyum bahagia.

Mereka tampak kembali bercengkrama dengan topik-topik ringan mengenai kehamilan Yixing hingga menggoda hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun. Junmyeon merasa sangat beruntung karena orang tua Yixing masih memaafkannya. Semua terasa indah jika pembicaraan dilakukan tanpa adu mulut dan adu otot sekalipun.

.

.

.

Berada di Korea, Hangeng dan Jin Xiche merasa menjadi orang yang benar-benar sibuk sekarang. Bagaimana tidak. Baru dua hari yang lalu ia pergi makan malam bersama besannya, kini mereka sedang berada di rumah calon besannya menikmati jamuan minum teh sambil membicarakan hubungan Luhan dengan Sehun. Yixing sengaja tidak ikut karena ia sedang pergi bersama Yifan dan Junmyeon. Ya mereka sengaja pergi bertiga untuk memperbaiki hubungan mereka.

"Jadi apa pekerjaan Ayahmu Luhan?" tanya Yunho sambil tersenyum ke arah Hangeng dan juga Jin Xiche.

"Ah, Ayah hanya seorang petani saja Tuan" jawab Luhan ragu. Ia takut Yunho akan mengungkit soal status ekonomi mereka kembali.

"Jangan panggil aku Tuan. Bagaimana bisa kita akan menjadi seorang menantu dan juga mertua" Luhan tentu terkejut dan tersipu malu di depan Yunho dan itu tentu membuat Sehun tertawa pelan. Tiba-tiba Jin Xiche berkata kepada Luhan, dan seketika semua menjadi hening.

"Emm – Mama bertanya tentang Haowen, Sehun" ucap Luhan yang membuat orang tua Sehun membuang nafas lega.

"Ah aku harus jawab seperti apa. Haowen adalah anakku satu-satunya, ia berjenis kelamin laki-laki, berumur tujuh bulan" Sehun mencoba mendeskripsikan anaknya kepada Luhan. dan Luhan mulai menerjemahkan kepada kedua orang tuanya.

"Apakah istrinya meninggal sudah lama?" tanya Hangeng.

Tanpa bertanya kepada Sehun, Luhan segera menjawab pertanyaan Papanya. "Istri Sehun meninggal tujuh bulan yang lalu saat melahirkan Haowen Pa" jelas Luhan. terlihat wajahnya kentara dengan keterkejutan.

"Ah – bolehkah Mama menggendong Haowen, Lu?" Luhan tampak menoleh ke arah Sehun dan Sehun menatap Luhan dengan penasaran.

"Ibu ingin menggendong Haowen, apakah boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh" jawab Jaejoong lalu menyuruh Sehun untuk menyerahkan Haowen pada Jin Xiche. Jin Xiche kemudian berdiri dan mengambil Haowen dari gendongan Sehun. Ibu Luhan itu segera menciumi pipi gembul Haowen. Meski Haowen sempat merengek namun akhirnya ia terdiam di pangkuan. Hangeng pun ikut bermain denga perut dan kaki Haowen yang begitu menggemaskan.

"Sayang, langsung ke intinya saja. Hari ini aku ingin melamarmu" Luhan menjatuhkan rahangnya mendengar permintaan dari Sehun. Kemudian Sehun beranjak duduk dan berjalan mendekat ke arah Luhan. mata Luhan melebar ketika Sehun berjongkok teapt di depannya. Hangeng maupun Jin Xiche mengalihkan pandangannya menuju Sehun setelah Sehun membuka sebuah kotak cincin.

Dengan sebelah tangannya, Sehun mengambil tangan Luhan lalu menggenggamnya lembut. "Maukah kau menjadi istriku? Menjadi Ibu dari Haowen? Dan menjadi menantu dari keluarga Oh?" tanya Sehun dengan nada tegas. Luhan tampak tak percaya namun setengahnya ia merasa senang. Hingga ia menangis haru di depan Sehun. Sehun mengelus punggung tangan Luhan dengan ibu jarinya berharap itu bisa menenangkan perasaan Luhan.

Luhan menatap kedua orang tuanya yang hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan juga tersenyum begitu tulus. Jing Xiche bahkan sudah meneteskan air mata melihat anak bungsunya sedang dilamar di hadapan mereka. Luhan beralih memandang Jaejoong dan juga Yunho, ia seolah sedang meminta restu kepada orang tua Sehun. Dan orang tua Sehun dengan tulusnya mengangguk juga.

"Y – ya aku mau Sehun" ucap Luhan sekejap Sehun segera memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu. Luhan sekejap menumpahkan segala keharuannya di dada Sehun. Sehun hanya bisa mengucapkan terima kasih selagi tangannya naik turun mengusap punggung kekasihnya. Terkadang ia juga memberikan ciuman kecil di pucuk kepala Luhan.

Sehun kemudian menjauhkan Luhan dari pelukannya, terlihat bagaiman wajah Luhan memerah karena tangisannya. Ibu jari Sehun bergerak menyusuri pipi Luhan untuk menghapus jejak air mata Luhan. Luhan memandangi wajah Sehun dengan begitu

Kedua orang tua Luhan muapun Sehun memandang anak-anaknya dengan begitu senang. Yunho kemudian berjalan menuju Hangeng dan merangkul pundak pria keturunan Cina itu dengan erat.

"Semoga kita menjadi keluarga yang utuh" ucap Hangeng yang sebenarnya tak dimengerti oleh Yunho, namun ia memilih menganggukkan kepalanya karena menurutnya Hangeng sedang mengatakan hal yang baik.

"Aku juga ingin segera menimang cucu ke duaku" jawab Yunho asal.

 **TBC**

 **Oke aku tau kalo ini telat banget ngehehe. Maafin ya sayang-sayangku semuanya. Ih hunhan lamaran. Yaolooo kejadian bener dong wkwk**

 **Jangan lupa review lagi ya, ga lelah kan buat ngereview?**

 _ **GOM AWO**_


	20. Chapter 19

**\- For You –**

 **Cast: Hunhan slight Sulay**

 _ **Genderswitch, Typos, No bash and plagiarism**_

"Aku suka jika kau memakai gaun ini sayang," ucap Sehun sambil membolak balik sebuah gaun pengantin berwarna putih dengan ekor gaun yang menjuntai panjang. Luhan mendengus sambil kembali memilih-milih beberapa gaun yang ada di depannya.

"Kau ingin membuatku semakin terlihat pendek ya?" Sehun terlihat tertawa tanpa suara mendengar protes dari calon istrinya itu.

Sehun dan Luhan memang sedang memilih gaun pernikahan yang akan mereka kenakan untuk pernikahan mereka satu minggu lagi. Mendadak memang, salahkan Oh Sehun yang tak sabar untuk segera menjadikan Luhan istrinya. Padahal Hangeng ingin jika mereka menikah setelah Yixing melahirkan. Namun kurang satu bulan saja kelahiran Yixing, Sehun sudah ingin segera menyelenggarakan pernikahannya.

Untung saja, Yifan dan Junmyeon mau membantu mereka untuk masalah gedung, undangan dan juga makanan untuk para tamu. Jika tidak mereka pasti akan kebingungan saat ini. Yixing sangat ingin ikut membantu, namun perut besarnya dan juga kekhawatiran Junmyeon membuatnya urung membantu adiknya itu.

Sehun menolehkan kepalanya untuk melihat Haowen yang ia dudukkan di sebuah sofa. Namun betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika ia melihat Haowen tak duduk disana, Sehun segera mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Haowen. Betapa leganya Sehun ketika melihat Haowen sedang merangkak menuju Luhan yang masih asik memilih gaun pengantinnya. Maklum saja, di umurnya yang menginjak sepuluh bulan kini Haowen sudah pintar merangkak dan melakukan semua hal sendiri. Dengan cekatan, Sehun mendekati anaknya dan mengangkatnya.

"Mmmm – mama," gumam Haowen yang membuat Luhan menoleh.

"Ya ampun, ada apa sayang?" tanya Luhan sambil mencium pucuk kepala Haowen yang menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Luhan. Luhan yang tau keinginan calon anaknya itu segera mengambil Haowen dari gendongan Sehun.

"Kenapa kau mengajari Haowen memanggilku Mama?" tanya Luhan.

"Bukankah bahasa Cina dari ibu adalah mama? Lagipula karena kau calon ibunya, dan aku berkewajiban untuk mengajarkan anakku memanggilmu selayaknya anak memanggil ibunya bukan?" Luhan mengangguk membenarkan ucapan Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan ketika ia mendengar bahwa Yixing mengalami kontraksi dan sekarang sedang berada di rumah sakit. Luhan yang saat itu sedang membicarakan soal pernikahannya dengan kedua orang tuanya dan juga Yifan segera pergi ke rumah sakit yang sesuai dengan alamat yang dikirim Junmyeon.

Sudah satu jam sejak Yixing masuk ke ruang operasi tak ada kabar mengenai keadaan Yixing. Yang bisa dilakukan Junmyeon sekarang adalah berdoa, berjalan kesana kemari lalu duduk. Rambutnya bahkan sudah acak-acakan karena Junmyoen sedari tadi hanya bisa menjambaki rambutnya frustasi.

"Tenang saja Junmyeon, semua akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya jika anakku kuat," ucap Hangeng yang tak di mengerti Junmyoen. Namun setidaknya rangkulan dari ayah mertuanya itu bisa menenangkannya.

Lampu merah yang berada tepat di atas tulisan ruang operasi tiba-tiba mati. Itu menandakan bahwa proses operasi telah usai. Junmyeon, Luhan, Yifan dan kedua orang tua Yixing maupun Junmyeon serempak mendekat ke arah pintu ruang operasi.

"Bagaimana keadaan istriku dokter?" tanya Junmyeon ketika dokter wanita bermasker keluar dari ruang operasi. Dokter itu kemudian membuka maskernya dan tersenyum begitu manis kepada Junmyoen.

"Selamat, istri anda selamat Junmyeon-ssi," ucap dokter itu yang membuat Junmyeon bernafas lega. Luhan dan kedua orang tuanya juga terlihat saling memeluk satu sama lain. Sedangkan Youngwoon dan Jungsoo terlihat menghembuskan nafasnya lega.

"Anak anda laki-laki, tanpa cacat. Namun kami harus meng- _incubator_ untuk sementara waktu." Senyum Junmyeon luntur ketika mendengar penjelasan sang dokter.

"Apa ada yang terjadi sesuatu dengan anakku?" Junmyoen tak bisa lagi menutupi kegundahan hatinya.

Dokter wanita itu tersenyum sambil mengibaskan tangannya pelan. "Tidak, bayi anda memerlukan kehangatan yang bisa diperoleh lewat _incubator_ tersebut. Selain itu karena bayimu terlahir saat umur delapan bulan, jadi lebih kami letakkan di _incubator_ terlebih dahulu," jelas sang dokter yang membuat semua orang bernafas lega.

"Untuk saat ini istri anda sudah ditangani oleh para perawat. Setelah lebih baik, kami pasti akan segera membawa istri anda ke dalam ruang inap. Begitu pun dengan bayi anda."

Sebelum semua mengatakan terima kasih kepada dokter itu, Yifan terlebih dahulu maju dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Semua yang ada disana menatap Yifan dengan tatapan bingung, tak terkecuali dengan sang dokter.

"Apa? Apa aku salah?" tanya Yifan dengan tatapan polosnya.

.

.

"Tunggu aku Ibu!" ucap Sehun yang berjalan cepat memasuki ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing dirawat. Bukannya Jaejoong tak mau berjalan bersama Sehun, ia berjalan cepat di depan Sehun karena ia takut dengan rumah sakit. Bukankah Sehun juga tau tentang itu?

Setelah mendapat kabar dari Luhan tentang Yixing melahirkan. Sehun dan Jaejoong segera pergi ke rumah sakit tempat Yixing melahirkan dengan maksud menjenguk Yixing.

"Aish kau ini, Ibu takut Sehun," jawab Jaejoong yang melihat Sehun dapat mengimbangi langkah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Ruangan Yixing Noona ada di pojok lorong ini Bu." Jaejoong mengangguk lalu kembali meninggalkan Sehun dengan cara berjalan cepat menuju ke ruangan Yixing. Sehun terkikik sambil tetap berjalan santai menuju ruangan Yixing.

"Halooo," sapa Jaejoong yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ruang inap Yixing. Semua mata kini kompak memandangnya dengan tatapan terkejut. Jaejoong tersenyum canggung lalu masuk ke dalam ruangan. Wanita yang masih terlihat seperti wanita muda ini kemudian berjalan mendekati Yixing.

"Apa aku membuat kalian terkejut?" tanya Jaejoong yang baru saja menaruh buah-buahan di meja.

"Ah sedikit Bu," jawab Luhan. Hangeng maupun Jun Xiche tersenyum lalu menyuuruh Jaejoong untuk duduk di dekat Yixing. Namun Jaejoong malah terlihat mendekat ke arah Jungsoo dan juga Jun Xiche.

"Dimana Yunho?" tanya Youngwoon yang berada di samping Hangeng.

"Dia sibuk, tapi bisa ku pastikan ia akan kemari sebentar lagi," jawab Jaejoong sambil memeluk Jun Xiche kemudian beralih memeluk Jungsoo.

"Selamat kalian sudah menjadi nenek sepertiku. Akhirnya aku memiliki teman disini." Luhan segera menerjemahkan ucapan calon ibu mertuanya itu agar ibunya mengerti.

"Sepertinya kita bisa membentuk sebuah perkumpulan nenek muda."

"Tentu saja."

" _Annyeong,"_ sapa Sehun yang baru saja sampai. Luhan tersenyum melihat Sehun yang datang menggunakan setelan kemeja berwarna biru dongker pemberiannya. Sehun tersenyum kepada Luhan singkat lalu mendekat ke arah Junmyeon.

"Selamat kau sudah menjadi Ayah," Sehun memberi ucapan kepada Junmyeon sambil memeluk Junmyeon secara lelaki.

"Cepatlah menyusul." Tak pelak ucapan Junmyeon membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Bagaimana sayang?" tanya Sehun pada Luhan sambil menggerakkan alisnya ke atas dan ke bawah. Luhan hanya bisa tersipu malu sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Jaejoong hanya bisa memutar bola matanya menerima kenyataan bahwa sifat suka menggoda Sehun menurun dari suaminya.

Di sela-sela suasana yang hangat, dokter yang menangani persalinan Yixing tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam ruangan. Yifan yang melihat itu segera berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memandangi dokter itu dengan takjub. Di belakang sang dokter terlihat seorang perawat yang sedang menggendong bayi Yixing. Yixing dengan dibantu oleh Jun Xiche kemudian mencoba duduk agar bisa melihat sang anak.

"Selamat sore, maaf jika aku mengganggu kalian –"

"Tidak sama sekali." Yifan mengejutkan beberapa orang karena begitu saja memotong perkataan sang dokter. Dokter itu kemudian tersenyum ke arah Yifan mencoba memaklumi.

"Saya hanya ingin menyerahkan bayi Yixing – ssi. Dia begitu sehat hingga hanya beberapa jam saja dalam _incubator,"_ jelas sang dokter lalu menyuruh perawatnya untuk menyerahkan bayi Yixing.

"Saya berharap Yixing – ssi bisa memberikan ASI kepada bayinya."

"Tentu dokter, terima kasih," ucap Yixing lalu mendekap bayinya dengan lembut.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku permisi terlebih dahulu," pamit sang dokter lalu berlalu dari ruang inap Yixing. Dan entah kenapa Yifan segera berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. sepertinya Yifan sedang berusaha mengejar dokter cantik itu.

"Dia laki-laki atau perempuan sayang?" tanya Jaejoong mencoba melihat bayi Yixing yang sedang menyusu kepada ibunya.

"Dia laki-laki, anakku laki-laki yang tampan," jawab Yixing yang sedang memandang lekat ke arah anaknya. Junmyeon yang berada di samping Yixing hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia sembari menciumi pucuk kepala Yixing.

"Ya dia tampan, karena aku ayahnya," canda Junmyeon yang membuat beberapa orang tertawa.

"Siapa nama cucu pertamaku ini?" tanya Hangeng.

"Ayah menanyakan soal nama anak kita," ucap Yixing yang sedang mendongak mencoba menatap Junmyeon. Junmyeon terlihat diam sejenak, ia sepertinya sedang memikirkan nama untuk anak pertamanya.

"Anson, namanya Kim Anson."

"Sehuuuuun." Sehun membuang nafas panjang setelah mendengar rengekan dari ibunya. Ia tau pasti ibunya saat ini sedang menginginkan sesuatu.

"Apa ibuku sayang?" tanya Sehun dengan penuh penekanan.

"Berjanjilah akan segera memberikanku cucu kedua setelah kau menikahi Luhan," ucap Jaejoong yang membuat Youngwoon maupun Jungsoo tertawa mendengar permintaan Jaejoong. Sedangkan Luhan hanya bisa menunduk malu, lagi.

"Tentu saja aku akan membuatkan Ibu cucu yang banyak."

"Sehun!" geram Luhan yang gemas mendengar ucapan calon suaminya.

"Aku dataaaang." Terlihat Yunho yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa bungkusan.

"Wah wah lihat siapa yang datang." Youngwoon mendekat ke arah Yunho sambil merentangkan tangannya. Seolah tau, Yunho kemudian mendekat ke arah Youngwoon untuk menerima dekapan hangat sang sahabat.

"Kau terlihat begitu baik, lihatlah perutmu semakin menggembung," canda Yunho yang akhirnya harus menerima tonjokkan dari Youngwoon di lengannya.

Yunho kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arah Hangeng untuk memberikan selamat karena telah menjadi kakek. "Selamat menjadi kakek, setelah ini Sehun akan memberikan cucu kedua untuk kita," ucap Yunho.

.

"Yifan," ucap Yifan kepada dokter cantik itu ketika sang dokter baru saja keluar dari sebuah ruang inap pasiennya. Sang dokter berbadan langsing itu bingung dan hanya memandang uluran tangan Yifan yang ada di depannya.

"Ah aku Tao, senang berkenalan denganmu." Sang dokter membalas uluran tangan Yifan yang membuat Yifan tersenyum senang. Yifan kemudian mengikuti Tao yang sepertinya sedang berjalan menuju ke ruangannya

"Kau berasal dari Cina?" tanya Yifan yang merasa jika dialek Tao sama seperti dirinya. Dan Tao menanggapi pertanyaan Yifan dengan anggukan.

"Kau juga berasal dari Cina?"

"Ya, aku juga dari Cina. Sepertinya kita memiliki banyak kesamaan." Mendengar ucapan Yifan. Tao hanya bisa tertawa. Ia tak menyangka jika hari ini akan bertemu dengan seorang lelaki yang lucu menurutnya.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Yifan – ssi, senang bertemu denganmu," pamit Tao yang akan membuka pintu ruangannya. Namun Yifan kembali mengintrupsi sehingga Tao mengurungkan niatnya.

"Emm mari kita berkencan!"

.

"Sayang, apakah kau sudah siap menjadi istriku?" tanya Sehun yang kini sedang berada di taman rumah sakit bersama Luhan. mereka memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar inap Yixing karena mereka sudah tak tahan dengan godaan para orang tua untuk segera menyusul Yixing.

"Kalau aku tidak siap, aku tak akan mau sejauh ini bersamamu." Sehun tersenyum mendengar jawaban Luhan. Luhan kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Ia menikmati setiap angin yang menerpa wajahnya.

"Kau sadar tidak jika hubungan ini begitu lucu." Sehun diam tanpa menjawab perkataan Luhan. Ia lebih memilih mengecup kepala Luhan dan membiarkan Luhan melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Lucu karena kita yang berbeda status ini dipertemukan dengan cara yang tak biasa. Kau dengan seenak jidatmu menyuruhku mengganti popok Haowen dan akhirnya kau menawariku untuk bekerja di rumahmu. Setelah itu kedekatan kita pun bermula saat kau mengajakku ke Pulau Jeju dan menjadi kekasih bohongan di depan _client_ -mu. Bukankah semua itu menakjubkan?" celoteh Luhan sambil memandang langit sore yang bernuansa hangat.

"Memang menakjubkan, dan aku tak pernah menyesali itu."

"Apakah kau akan meninggalkanku suatu saat nanti?" tanya Luhan dengan hati-hati. Sehun mengernyit bingung mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"Kenapa aku harus meninggalkanmu?" Sehun beralih mengajukan pertanyaan daripada harus menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Hati siapa yang tau sayang. Mungkin nanti ketika aku berubah semakin tua dan badanku tak bagus lagi," ucap Luhan yang kini menutup matanya karena begitu terbuai dengan semilir angina yang menenangkan.

"Aku bukan tipe pria seperti itu. kalau pun aku seperti itu, aku pasti lebih memilih Joohyun daripada kau saat di Jeju." Luhan tampak menyatukan mengerutkan dahinya mencoba mengelola ucapan Sehun. Tak berapa lama Luhan duduk tegak setelah mengerti maksud ucapan Sehun.

"Ya! Kau ingin bilang jika Joohyun itu lebih cantik dari aku?" dengan wajah polosnya, Sehun mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Lalu kenapa kau mengejarku? Kenapa kau membelaku di depan Ayahmu? Kenapa kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai istrimu?" Luhan sudah tak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Tangannya mencoba meremas jaketnya dengan erat untuk menyalurkan emosinya saat ini.

Sehun yang mulanya hanya bermaksud menggoda kekasihnya itu tak menyangka jika Luhan akan se-sensitif itu. Karena memang Sehun adalah salah satu orang tak pernah sanggup melihat Luhan menangis, Sehun akhirnya merengkuh tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukannya.

Meski sempat meronta, namun akhirnya Luhan pasrah dengan dekapan Sehun yang hangat. Ia terus menangis hingga membuat kemeja Sehun basah.

"Hei dengarkan aku." Luhan menggeleng dan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Sehun. Sehun tersenyum melihat bagaimana tingkah Luhan yang layaknya anak kecil.

Sehun kemudian menjauhkan tubuh Luhan dan memaksa wanitanya itu untuk memandang wajahnya. Meski enggan, Luhan akhirnya menuruti keinginan Sehun. Ia memandang Sehun dengan matanya yang masih berkabut. Sehun kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Luhan. bibir Sehun kini menempel sempurna di bibir Luhan yang terbuka sedikit akibat menangis. Luhan membiarkan Sehun memanjakan bibirnya, ia berpikir bahwa ini adalah ciuman terakhir yang akan Sehun berikan padanya.

"Jangan menangis lagi, aku sedih melihatnya," ucap Sehun setelah mencium bibir Luhan.

"Apakah ini ciuman terakhir kita?" tanya Luhan yang dijawab Sehun dengan dekapan gemas pada tubuh Luhan.

"Kau jangan bodoh, kata siapa itu ciuman terakhir kita? Aku akan menciummu lebih sering daripada ini setelah kita menikah." Luhan tersipu mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Jadi kau tak membatalkan pernikahan kita?"

"Ish kau ini, kenapa mendadak jadi kolot sih?" Luhan tertawa melihat Sehun yang sepertinya gemas dengan dirinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Saya Oh Sehun mengaku dan menyatakan di sini, di hadapan Allah dan Pendeta serta para undangan yang hadir sebagai saksi, bahwa saya mengambil Xi Luhan sebagai istri saya yang sah. Dan saya sebagai suami yang setia akan berusaha mengasihi dan melayani dia pada waktu suka maupun duka, pada waktu sehat maupun sakit dan akan memelihara dia dengan setia," ucap Sehun lantang ketika berada di altar bersama Luhan yang tengah terisak haru melihat kesungguhan kekasihnya.

"Saudari Xi Luhan, sekarang ucapkan janji nikah saudari dengan sungguh-sungguh. Dengan kebebasan dan tanpa paksaan," ucap Pendeta pada Luhan, wanita itu menghirup dalam-dalam oksigen agar ia menjadi tenang.

"Saya, Xi Luhan menerima engkau, Oh Sehun menjadi satu-satunya suami dalam pernikahan yang sah, untuk dimiliki dan dipertahankan, sejak hari ini dan seterusnya, dalam suka maupun duka, semasa kelimpahan dan kekurangan, di saat sehat maupun sakit, seperti Kristus mengasihi jemaat-Nya samapi kematian memisahkan kita, menurut titah kudus Tuhan dan iman percaya saya kepada-Nya, kuucapkan janji setiaku padamu," ucap Luhan yang disambut haru para tamu.

Kedua orang tua dari Sehun maupun Luhan tampak menangis bahagia karena akhirnya anak mereka disatukan dalam ikatan pernikahan. Haowen yang sedari tadi duduk di altar, tepatnya di bawah kaki Sehun dan juga Luhan. ini karena Haowen tak tenang berada di pangkuan Jaejoong saat melihat ayah dan ibunya berada di altar. Sehingga Jaejoong membiarkan Haowen merangkak sampai di altar.

"Silahkan mencium pasangan masing-masing." Tanpa membuang waktu, Sehun segera membuka _veil_ yang menutupi wajah cantik Luhan. Lalu Sehun menarik pinggang ramping Luhan lalu mengecupnya lembut. Semua para undangan bersorak bahagia melihat Sehun dan Luhan.

Haowen tiba-tiba menangis, mungkin karena kaget dengan sorak bahagia para undangan. Luhan kemudian mendorong dada Sehun untuk mengakhiri ciuman mereka. Terpampang jelas raut kecewa di muka Sehun.

"Kau tak dengar anakmu menangis ya?" Luhan kemudian berjongkok dan menggendong Haowen yang semakin menangis. Ia mendekap Haowen dan membisikkan kata-kata penenang agar anaknya itu berhenti menangis. Luhan kemudian berjalan menuruni altar dan berjalan menuju ke arah keluarganya yang menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sehun kemudian mengikuti langkah Luhan.

Keluarga Sehun maupun Luhan saling memberi ucapan kepada pengantin baru. Ibu Luhan terlihat menangis ketika melihat Luhan yang kini sudah berstatus menjadi istri Sehun. Jun Xiche tak menyangka jika secepat ini akan melepas anak bungsunya itu. jaejoong juga terlihat begitu senang hingga memeluk Luhan berulang kali. Jaejoong berharap jika pilihan Sehun adalah pilihan yang tepat untuk masa depannya.

"Kau jangan bermain kasar di malam pertamamu, Luhan pasti lelah," ucap Yunho yang terlihat merangkul pundak Sehun.

"Tapi mana bisa aku menahannya Ayah," elak Sehun yang hampir saja mendapat pukulan dari Yunho. Sehun tertawa karena nyatanya Ayahnya itu menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

Hangeng yang berdiri di samping Yixing tampak mengucapkan sebuah kalimat. "Kata Ayah, kau harus menjadi suami yang baik untuk Luhan," ucap Yixing yang tampak sedang menggendong bayi tampannya.

"Tentu saja Papa, aku akan menjadi suami yang baik untuk Luhan. bahkan aku bisa jamin setelah kami melakukannya, aku akan memberi Papa cucu kedua." Sehun mengatakannya dengan penuh percaya diri. Yixing tertawa singkat lalu menerjemahkan ucapan Sehun kepada ayahnya. Dan setelah Hangeng tau akan ucapan menantunya, ia mengacungkan kedua jempolnya dan tertawa senang.

Sehun kemudian berjalan menuju ke Luhan yang sedang mengobrol bersama salah satu tamu mereka. Betapa terkejutnya Sehun ketika melihat Yifan bersama dengan seorang wanita.

"Waw sepertinya kau akan segera menyusulku dan Luhan," ucap Sehun yang membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Yifan kemudian menjabat tangan Sehun seraya mengucapkan selamat.

"Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan kekasihmu." Sehun tampak melihat dengan seksama wanita yang berada di samping Yifan.

"Kau memang mengetahuinya sayag, dia dokter yang menangani persalinan bayi Yixing Jie," ucap Luhan yang membuat Sehun menepuk pundak Yifan beberapa kali.

" _Daebakk_. Nanti jika Luhan sudah mengandung anakku, aku akan membawanya kepadamu saat ia akan melahirkan." Luhan memukul lengan Sehun sedangkan Yifan dan Tao hanya tertawa mendengar ucapan Sehun.

"Tentu, aku sangat menunggunya," balas Tao.

"Mamamaaaa," gumam Haowen yang masih dalam gendongan Luhan.

"Ada apa sayang?" tanya Luhan kemudian mencium pipi gembul Haowen.

"Hei panggil papa juga," ucap Sehun yang tampak merajuk karena Haowen hanya memanggil Luhan saja. Kembali Yifan, Tao maupun Luhan tertawa.

 _Dan pada akhirnya…._

 _Akhir pencarian pasangan hidup adalah mencari yang nyaman, yang bisa membuat kita aman dan tenang di dekatnya. Selalu tertawa bila berada di sampingnya. Bersamanya kamu bisa menjadi apa adanya, serta menghabiskan waktu bersamanya adalah suatu hal yang tidak membosankan_

.

.

"Lu."

"Hmm"

"Apakah kau lelah?"

"Tentu saja, aku menjamu banyak tamu malam ini."

"Tapi aku tak ingin menundanya."

"Menunda a – "

"Ayo kita lakukan!"

"Tidak aku sedang lelah, kita masih punya banyak waktu."

"Lu." Luhan memutar tubuhnya ketika sedang mencari pakaian gantinya ketika mendengar panggilan Sehun. Dan tanpa di duga Sehun ada di belakangnya.

"Apa yang Eumhh…. Sehuuuun.."

"Eungh"

 **END**

 **Huaaaa ga kuat bikin akhir ceritanya. Aku mau curhat bentar ya, akhir-akhir ini aku ngerasa kalo ff hunhan jarang banget aku temuin. Buat hunhan shipper ayo buat ff hunhan lagi dong, kita lestarikan bersama ff hunhan hehe. kasian yang kurang asupan ff hunhan kayak aku.**

 **Halooo akhirnya ff ini selese juga. Maafin endingnya yang ngga banget. Terima kasih untuk semua readers yang berperan banyak di ff ini. aku sayang kalian.**

 **Nantikan ff aku yang baru ya, meski aku gatau kapan aku mau bikinnya karena aku meutuskan untuk hiatus karena kuliahku mulai aktif lagi.**

 _ **GOMAWO :* :* :***_


End file.
